


They Know You Walk Like You're A God They Can't Believe I Made You Weak

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: ''It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.” -Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita-Sequel to I Let Him Climb Inside My Body & Held Him Captive In My Kiss.Skye and Ward are still hunting Hydra members. But when tragedy strikes close to home in a way no one anticipated, can Ward and Skye's love survive? Will it be enough to save each other?





	1. They Think I'm Insane They Think My Lover Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go, man I've missed this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

''Ward you know how I feel about being tied up''. ''You are not helping''. ''We're going to die. I'm really going to choke you if you get us killed. I'm too young to die''. Ward glances over to his best friend Kebo, who's hands just like Grant's, are tied behind his back. The van they are currently in hits a nasty pot hole and both men knock into each other. ''Can you once in your life not be so dramatic?'' Kebo huffs and doesn't respond.

　

It's been a little over a year since Nick Fury recruited Ward to help Skye cross off key Hydra members. When the mission was first presented to him Grant had no idea what he was in for, he didn't know that accepting Fury's offer would take his life in an entirely different direction. He was prepared, get in get out get the mission done and then leave. Never look back never put down any roots, don't get attached.

　

And then there was Skye. She was the unknown variable. Grant had no idea that when he first walked into Stark Tower and met Quake the Black Widow's apprentice, the woman that had a reputation for being cruel, for doing unspeakable horrible things, he would fall in love with her. It just happened. For the first couple a months they hated each other, Skye thought he was just another Hydra spy in Shield and Ward thought she was too violent and cold to work with.

　

And then she found out about what really happened with Shield, with his family and they became friends. Grant couldn't exactly pin the moment he first realized he was in love with her, all he knows now is that he couldn't imagine life without her. Skye isn't the heartless monster the world thinks she is. She's soft and gentle, kind and warm. Always thinking of others before herself, and her ice attitude is only because of the horrors she's seen in her life.

　

They're still slowly making their way down the list of Hydra agents Nat and Fury gave them. It's getting shorter and shorter as the weeks go back and Ward knows they won't be able to fully dismantle Hydra. After all cut off one head and another takes it's place. But that doesn't mean Skye and Ward will stop chopping them off one by one. Skye has her own personal hatred towards Hydra, and Ward was never loyal to them in the first place.

　

Currently he and Kebo are in the back of a van courtesy of Hydra, they're on a mission and it didn't exactly go well. Their target got away because Kebo is an idiot and let him. Ward was on the other side of the building they were in and trusted Kebo with one job. Kebo and Grant were out numbered and threatened at gun point to get in said van. Ward hates being trapped, captured. He's too good for it, but he's not an idiot he had no desire to get shot today.

　

Hydra is all too familiar with what Ward and Skye are doing, the organization is terrified. They have started to go back into hiding getting harder and harder to find. But between Skye, Ward and the rest of the Avengers seeking them out is no problem. Grant is acutally almost done undoing his hands from the ties, just a few more seconds. ''Why the hell do you look so smug?'' Kebo asks after a few seconds of looking at his friend.

　

''Skye''. ''That was very vague. Isn't she with Wanda today?'' Ward looks around the van again for any sign of a weapon before responding, ''she installed a tracking device on my phone''. ''And that doesn't do us any good if she doesn't know we're in danger''. Ward smirks, ''she knows''. ''God I hate your realtionship''. Grant gets his hands free and unties Kebo. Just as they are about to make an escape, the van shudders before flipping over.

　

Both Ward and Kebo are thrown harshly around for a few seconds before the vehicle is still again, landing on it's side. ''Bloody hell! Boss you alright?'' Ward groans before getting back to his feet, other than a couple of pieces of glass in his skin he's fine. He looks over to Kebo and helps him up, he is uninjured as well. Outisde the sound of a fight breaks out, there's screaming, bodies hiting the pavement. The snapping of bones, a gun going off.

　

Grant doesn't have to question who it is as the back doors to the van are ripped off. When the smoke clears and he and Kebo stumble out, they come face to face with Skye. Who is in the process of taking down a Hydra agent, slamming his head onto the ground. She looks up and smiles at Ward, ''you looked like you could use my help''. He chuckles, ''I had a plan''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''I'm sure you did babe''. She checks him over for injuries and Ward does the same.

　

He takes in the scene before him, worry enters him. Because Skye has just made this rescue very public. They're in the center of a highway and all cars have stopped now to look at them. Traffic is building up, cell phones are being pulled out to record her. Ward has no doubt that a video of Quake will surface later. Again. She has a habit of that, Tony won't be thrilled. ''You just going to stand there gawking or can we go?''

　

Skye holds out her hand and Ward takes it, Kebo trails after them as they leave the mess she created. ''All I'm saying is you could of been I don't know gentle about it. You didn't have to almost kill us in a damn car accident''. Kebo and Skye are sitting at a bar a few minutes away from Stark Tower. Grant has gone to the bathroom to wipe the blood from his arms while Skye orders another beer.

　

''I didn't know which van you were in Squishy. And you survived so stop bitching''. ''I don't know what Ward sees in you''. Skye smirks and brings the bottle to her lips, ''I could say the same for you''. Out of the corner of her eye Skye sees Ward emerge from the bathroom his eyes on her, when a blonde woman stops him. Kebo notices this too and starts laughing. ''That's the third time in two days''. Skye simply rolls her eyes and continues to sip her beer.

　

Grant Ward is a ridiculously hot man, like stupidly attractive, too beautiful for his own good. Everyone knows it, Skye sure as hell knows it. So it's not like she blames the women who fawn over him, who drool when he walks into a room. Hell sometimes Skye is one of them. A year ago before they were together it would have made her jealous. Now she blows if off because at the end of the day Ward is going home with her. He loves her more than he's ever loved anyone.

　

The women that approach him and offer to buy him a drink or slip their phone number they wrote on a napkin into his palm, mean nothing. He only sees Skye, she's it for him he will never want anyone else. Skye sees Grant mutter a few words his expression bored and uninterested. ''Oh so he's going for the Don't Mess With Me I Hate Everyone look. I give it another ten seconds before she gets the hint''. Kebo is spot on.

　

Grant comes around the bar and sits next to Skye, his hand brushing down her spine before settling on her lower back. ''Making friends?'' She asks and Ward rolls his eyes, accepting the beer the bar tender slides down his way. ''I am everyone's type''. Both Kebo and Skye groan and throw the peanuts resting beside them in Ward's direction. Who winks at them before leaning into Skye's ear. His breath warm against her skin.

　

The side of his body is pressed against her's, the hand on her back is curled around her hip to pull her closer. ''I told her I was in love with my girlfriend''. Skye kisses him and keeps one hand on the back of his neck. ''At least Kebo didn't tell her you were gay this time''. Kebo and her laugh out loud at the memory. Last month on a mission this woman walked up to Ward and point blank asked him if he wanted to come up to her hotel room.

　

Kebo who never misses an opportunity for humor walked up to Ward and threw his arm over his shoulder. Told the woman that Ward was not interested in her in any way and to keep walking. While Skye who was watching a few feet away nearly toppled over from laughing so hard. ''Next time Skye, next time''. Ward just shakes his head and keeps an arm around Skye. ''I love you too''. She whispers in his ear and he lights up like he always does when she says that.

　

When they walk into Stark Tower a couple hours later Natasha is standing in the kitchen frowning at her phone. While Tony isn't even bothering to hide his irritation, there are numerous screens all around him covered with today's news. Which of course is all about the infamous Quake. ''Sweetie when I suggested keeping a low profile that didn't mean destroying an entire convoy of Hydra vehicles in broad daylight on a busy highway''.

　

Skye walks up to Iron Man and looks at the images before them. Earlier that day Nat called Ward and Kebo with a mission since Skye was with Wanda helping her train. Skye was in the middle of using her powers against the Scarlet Witch when her phone went off. The tracking device she installed in Ward's phone alerts her whenever he's in possible danger. A little trick she learned from Tony. Obsessive? Perhaps.

　

Skye would say she's more worried about him than anything else. It's been a year since Hydra kidnapped her and took her to the same lab they trapped her in when she was a teen. When they made her Inhuman and told her a terrible lie she'd carry with her for the next decade. That wherever she goes death follows. Skye shaped her entire life around that fear, never getting close to anyone in fear that she'd wake up one day and they would be dead.

　

It wasn't true. Hydra was the one who killed Skye's friends and family, it wasn't her fault she had no control over it. And while she knows this while she believes it, it's still hard to accept it. Sometimes at night she will stay awake as Ward sleeps next to her and just listens to him breathe. Assuring herself that yes he's there, he's not going anywhere. He'll still be alive when the sun rises. She's getting better though.

　

''Come on Tony you know I just couldn't resist making a scene''. ''Skye you need to be careful, Shield doesn't take too kindly to these things anymore. Not since the new Director made them public, they're out of the shadows now and the world might expect them to do something about you''. ''You know I'll never get tired of hearing the words new Director. Coulson deserved to be fired. Man I wish I had a mug of tea right now''. Skye says and Tony rolls his eyes.

　

Nine months ago Ward went on a mission to another planet to save two of his old team mates. Phil Coulson would have killed him had it not been for Steve Rogers, and when Nick Fury found out about it he removed Coulson from the position of power. Now someone else has been appointed but none of the Avengers have met him yet. He has indeed however brought Shield back into the light and Hydra hasn't exactly been happy about it.

　

''Skye if something were to happen to you''- She cuts Tony off with a hug. ''I'm going to be fine, relax. Shield never has and never will scare me, alright?'' ''Look we don't know how this new Director feels about you, just be careful. Please''. ''I will, I promise. Now stop looking at the news it's just going to give you a stomach ache''. Skye meets Nat in the kitchen who hasn't stopped staring at her phone.

　

Skye stands next to her mentor and silently asks if everything is alright. Nat gives her a face that says no but she'll talk about it later. Before leaving the room and Ward takes her place beside the counter. ''Let's go home''. He tells her, leaning down to kiss her neck softly. Skye tilts her head to grant him better access and he doesn't disappoint. ''For the love of god this is why I rented that apartment for you, stop doing that where I eat my meals''.

　

She can feel Ward's smile against her neck as he moves away from her. There was this incident a while ago and really it was all Ward's fault. He and Skye had just entered into the elevators of Stark Tower after a very successful mission full of bullets and the adrenaline rush was high. Ward was standing there in his grey Henley his hair mussed while Skye's shirt was ripped at the sleeve her face smudged in dirt. And they just snapped.

　

Ward had her pinned against the elevator wall kissing her wrecklessly his hands hot on her skin. By the time the elevator stopped and the doors opened she already had her legs around his waist and was moaning into his mouth. Ward then carried her to their bedroom stopped a couple of times to slam her into a wall his lips warm on her neck. He had her against the bedroom door when she slid his shirt off and kissed her way down his chest.

　

Both were unaware that all of the Avengers (save for Thor) including Maria Hill were sitting in the living room. Ward only heard the sound of a throat clear after he threw Skye's shirt to the floor. After that he locked them in the room and they didn't surface until the next morning. Which is when Tony suggested they find a place for themselves and while Ward buried his embarrassment in the newspaper Skye just laughed and agreed with Tony.

　

Now they're walking back to their apartment Kebo behind them. He has his own apartment on the floor above them, if something ever goes wrong all he has to do is go down the fire escape and he's on their patio. (Don't ask how he knows that.) Skye and Ward say their goodnights to Kebo and then Ward is locking the front door. Skye tosses her jacket onto the couch and then throws herself into the recliner across from the TV.

　

Their home is simple, basic. Ward has lived as a spy for so long he doesn't really have any personal items lingering around to decorate with. Skye is the same. Save for a few pictures of her parents on the side table by the couch, their apartment doesn't have much to prove that they live here. Skye however has a couple more pictures on the night stand by their bed though. The two that were in her old bedroom one of her and the Avengers and the other her and Nat.

　

There's one that sits on the dresser in the corner of the room, it's Skye's favorite. Natasha took it a few weeks back and surprised them with it. Ward and Skye are standing on the roof of Stark Tower with their arms wrapped around each other, the sun behind them. Grant is kissing her forehead his eyes closed while Skye is looking up at him with so much adoration no would doubt she loves him. It's a zoomed in shot and whenever Skye passes it it puts a smile on her face.

　

''You know Tony is right about Shield''. Skye sighs as Ward sits across from her on the couch. ''Don't start''. ''If you scare the public enough they might be forced to take action''. ''Grant it won't come to that. Stop worrying so much. Shield is no longer a threat since Coulson was replaced and his team was split up. No one is coming after you or me''. Ward has his doubts. Shield will never forgive or forget his beatrayal.

　

Just because the new Director hasn't come after him yet doesn't mean he won't. Ward has a feeling Coulson and May's own personal feelings where he's concerned won't just go away. Even if Steve Rogers and Skye threatened Phil to never come near Ward again, doesn't mean they can't use this new Director as a tool, an advantage a cover to get to Ward. He wouldn't put it past Coulson.

　

''Come here''. Skye says and Ward meets her eyes, patient and kind. Her arms are wide open and how can he resist? He kisses her deeply like his life depends on it. God he loves her so much. He can't remember a time when he didn't. It's just Skye and this life he stumbled upon without knowing.

　

Ward wouldn't give this up, give Skye up for the world.

 


	2. Baby Girl You Know We're Gonna Be Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward goes on a mission with Kebo and Natasha has some news for Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Ward wakes with a start, covered in sweat the sheets tangled in his legs. The first thing he registers before he's fully aware is hands on his chest and he just reacts. The nightmare still fresh in his mind. One hand grips the arm beside him in the darkness and it takes a second for her voice to wash over him. ''Grant it's me, it's Skye you're okay. Did you have a bad dream?'' The breath feels robbed from his lungs, his head hurts.

　

A lamp is switched on and Skye is looking at him, worry on her face. It takes a few moments for Ward to compose himself, takes deep practiced breaths relaxes his body and mind. It was just a dream. Nothing more it wasn't real. After a few more times of repeating this over and over he starts to gain control of himself again. Runs a hand through his hair and leaves the bed. Paces the cool wood floors, walks up to the patio doors and looks out into the city.

　

He doesn't have to turn around, he senses her movements as Skye slowly joins him at the glass. She does not press him for details, trusting that he'll tell her when he's ready. Skye has always been like that and he admires her for it. Her bare shoulder brushes his and after a beat she wraps her arms around his bicep and kisses his skin. ''Bad dream''. He admits five minutes later. Skye waits for him to tell her what it was about.

　

Grant briefly closes his eyes as the images overwhelm him. He hasn't dreamt about John in a while but tonight he did, tonight John was ordering him to kill Skye and he couldn't. So Garrett shot him instead. The last thing Ward saw before he woke up was his own body hit the floor and Skye was screaming. He tells her this without looking at her. Even thought it was just a dream he can't help but feel anger towards himself for not protecting her.

　

''That's never going to happen Ward. It was only a dream it wasn't real''. ''It felt real''. He finally turns to her and Skye's expression is soft and open, trusting him believing in him. Grant's never had this before and it still amazes him every day that someone loves him. The real him not the scared kid Garrett found, not the fake Shield agent Grant Ward. Just him. All of him all his flaws and cracks, all his scars and demons. How did he get so lucky?

　

Skye stands on her toes, mutters about how stupidly tall he is and hugs him tightly. Her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. ''I'm right here Grant, I'm not going anywhere''. He says nothing just allows the scent of her hair and the feel of her skin against his to soothe the troubles in his mind. Garrett is not coming back to hurt her to hurt him, he's dead. Coulson killed him. That's never going to be a problem again.

　

Once Ward is at peace he glances at the clock above the stove, it's four thirty in the morning. Knowing there's no way he's going to be able to go back to sleep for just another half hour he goes into the bathroom to shower. He slips in expecting Skye to go back to sleep, she normally gets up around five thirty. She'll make coffee, work out in the gym downstairs and come up to shower before heading off to Stark Tower.

　

So when he sees her enter in the bathroom and wink at him, it's a pleasant surprise. She's rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he bends down further to kiss her. It's simple and sweet and Skye smiles against his lips. ''I love you''. He says as he's tracing over a scar on her neck. They're drying off and dressing a few minutes later when Ward hears the front door being unlocked. Only three people have a key, Kebo Nat and Tony.

　

It's more than likely Kebo. Ward walks into the kitchen first to see Kebo starting the coffee pot and grabbing a mug from the cabinet. ''You know you have one of those in your own damn apartment''. Kebo gets a skillet from another cabinet and responds, ''I was going to be nice and make your ungreatful ass pumpkin pancakes but if you're going to act like that''- Ward is quickly taking back his comment and smiles at his friend.

　

One way to Ward's heart? Always pumpkin pancakes. Skye tried to make them once with Kebo's help but failed miserably, nearly catching the apartment on fire. Needless to say Ward does most of the cooking. Skye joins them and accepts the mug of coffee Ward hands her before putting it in a travel mug. ''See you later''. She kisses him goodbye, grabs her gym bag and is out the door. Kebo is putting the pancake mix on the skillet when he turns to face Grant.

　

''No mission today?'' Ward checks his email, ''not yet. But it's still early''. After a few minutes the pancakes are done and Kebo slides over the pecan syrup. Ward is cutting into one when he looks up to see Kebo watching him. ''What?'' ''When are you going to tell Skye?'' Ward drops his fork in frustration and sighs. ''It just happened last week give me some time. Besides you swore you wouldn't talk about it''. Kebo tosses a dish rag onto the counter.

　

''How can you not expect me to freak out about it? You dragged me into this, boss you have to tell her''. ''I will. Just not today''. Kebo rolls his eyes but shuts his mouth before flipping over the other batch of pancakes.

　

An hour later he and Kebo are walking into Stark Tower and find Nat and Skye in the kitchen. Jarvis informs them that Tony is away on business and should return in a few days. Skye greets them with a smile and goes back to the tablet Nat is showing her. ''Morning big guy''. Natasha tells Ward who stands next to Skye. ''Do we have a mission?'' ''You and your lap dog do''. Kebo narrows his eyes at the Black Widow who winks at him.

　

''Skye isn't going?'' This is third mission in the past few weeks that Skye hasn't been apart of. ''I need to borrow your girlfriend for the day robot''. Ward glances at Skye and can tell that while she's devoted to her mentor and is worried for her, she really wants to kick some ass. ''Okay. When do we leave?'' ''Soon as you can. Target is Owen Wright, he's been smuggling drugs in and out of the country using Hydra's name as a cover. We need to get to him before Shield does''.

　

The threat of the new Director hangs over them. Nat has heard whispers that this new Director is more ruthless than Coulson ever was, now that Shield is public again he'll stop at nothing to prove himself that he means business. That the world can once again be safe against the Hydra threat, all the while it's really the Avengers who are doing all the work. Fury mentioned to Steve last week that the new Director isn't a fan of Inhumans.

　

So Tony and Nat are trying to keep her out of the spot light as much as they can, Nat plans on telling her this and a few other things today. ''Jet leaves whenever you're ready''. Skye gives her mentor a look before pulling Ward into the living room. ''Can you try not getting kidnapped this time? Or shot? Or punched in the face''. Skye caresses his jaw, ''I like your face so don't mess it up''. Grant laughs, pulling her into his chest.

　

''I'll be careful''. ''You always say that and then you come home bleeding all over the rug''- ''That was one time''- ''I had to throw it out''- ''You ripped open your stitches and bled in the shower''. Skye huffs at Ward's comment. ''That was not my fault maybe if you weren't so damned attractive I wouldn't of felt the need to get into the shower with you in the first place''. Before he can stop it Grant laughs at her, kisses the top of her head.

　

''Attractive huh?'' Skye swats his chest, ''oh shut up you're hot and you know it''. ''Can't argue with that''. ''Just shut up and kiss me before I hit you''. He does, his hands tangling into her long hair. He could spend forever kissing her, the way she touches him is so different than he's ever experienced. No one has ever been tender or soft with him. He always wanted one thing from women and they understood that, he's never had a loving healthy relationship before.

　

Which is why Skye means so much to him. She's shown him a side to himself he didn't know was there didn't know it was possible. He spent so long feeling unworthy of love, believed his family and John when they told him he'd never be able to have it. Look at him now. Now he wakes up every morning with the woman of his dreams beside him, she loves him so much and Ward wouldn't go back to his Specialist lifestyle if you put a gun to his head.

　

''If you two are done boss I'm ready when you are''. Ward breaks away from Skye who has slipped her hands in the back pocket of his jeans. She smirks at him before nipping at his lower lip, kissing his pulse point twice before releasing him. ''Come back in one piece''. She tells him as she joins Nat back in the kitchen and Grant walks over to the elevators. Ward makes some comment about her always doubting his skills and Kebo elbows him in the ribs for it.

　

Once they're alone Skye turns to Nat who finally puts down her cell phone. ''Let's take a walk''. ''Alright''. Skye wordlessly follows Natashsa outside where they venture down to Central Park and begin walking. Skye has a baseball cap and sunglasses on, people around here tend to remember a woman with earthquake powers that they saw on the internet. ''So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you lately? Don't act like you didn't think I wasn't going to notice''.

　

Skye says over the rim of her paper cup full of coffee. Nat sips her's in silence for a full six minutes before responding. ''I need to talk to you about a few things''. ''I figured. Are you alright?'' ''I'm fine. Skye it's about Shield''. The name still leaves a bad taste in her mouth. When she first became Quake and Nat rescued her from that damn lab, Nick Fury wanted to kill her but the Black Widow had a different idea. Ever since then Fury believes Skye should be loyal to Shield, but she never will be.

　

They stole her away from her parents, and after they treated Ward when they learned of his betrayal? She'd sooner burn the whole damn thing down before she ever considered joining. ''What about Shield?'' ''Skye there's a reason Tony and I have been cautious where you're concerned lately. The new Director of Shield isn't a fan of Inhumans''. ''Okay. And I'm supposed to care about that because? He and the rest of Shield can kiss my ass''.

　

Nat gives her a look. ''Don't underestimate them you need to take this seriously. What if something happens and they come after you?'' ''So? I can handle it. Nat you trained me to never back down to do what needs to be done no matter what. Shield is just another threat that I have to take down if it comes to that. I'm strong you've built me to be an unstoppable force of nature''. Natasha turns to give Skye a proud smile, ''no. You're a goddamn force of nature all on your own''.

　

Skye throws her arm over Nat's shoulder and they continue walking. ''But seriously though is Shield really targeting me? What about Ward is he in danger?'' ''No to both your questions, at least not yet anyway. I know you think with Coulson no longer being in charge and his team dismantled means they're not a threat, but they are. Especially to Ward. I don't believe Coulson wouldn't tell the new Director about him.

　

Phil might not be able to hurt Ward anymore but that doesn't mean no one else will''. Skye looks around the park before saying anything. '' What do we know about this new guy anyway?'' ''Not much. Name is Tyson and word on the street is he isn't fond of Inhumans. And Skye you're pretty popular''. ''I can take care of myself and I appreciate the concern Nat I really do. But stop worrying about me, we'll cross that bridge if it ever becomes one when we get to it''.

　

''When did you start becoming so positive?'' Skye shrugs, ''I don't know I think Ward is rubbing off on me''. Skye looks over to Nat and can tell that's not the only thing she wanted to discuss. ''Something else is bothering you''. Nat takes a deep breath. ''Yes it is''. ''Something you've been nervous to tell me about''. ''Yes''. ''Natasha we've been through so much together, you never have to be afraid to tell me anything''. Skye's mentor doesn't respond for a long time.

　

''You know how my relationship with Bruce ended''. Skye wouldn't exactly call it a relationship but she doesn't tell the Black Widow that. ''And you know that I don't open up easily''. ''Probably where I learned it from''. Skye jokes and Nat cracks a smile. ''But I think someone could make me happy again, and I wanted to talk to you about it before anything happens''. ''Why? Nat you can do whatever the hell you want you don't need my permission''.

　

Nat shakes her head, ''I'm not asking for your permission. I'm asking if it would be okay with you if I were to act on whatever this could turn in to''. ''And why wouldn't I be okay with it?'' Skye's arm tightens around Nat's shoulder in comfort as the assassin turns to look at her, her expression blank and unreadable. So without warning of any kind, Skye is a little surprised to hear the answer. ''Skye, it's Bucky''.

　

Last year before Ward came into the picture Skye and Bucky Barnes were sleeping together for a few months before anyone found out. It never meant anything to either of them, Skye didn't love him he didn't love her. It was a mutual comfort they took in one another, a small bit of distraction from their cruel hard lives. Looking back Skye doesn't regret it, but she isn't exactly proud of how it ended.

　

Her and the Winter Solider are friends now although they don't see each other near as often as they used to. Skye prefers it that way, which is why she never suspected anything going on with him and Nat. It takes Skye a second to respond. ''Natasha I'm not mad. It's okay. You know the thing between Bucky and I was never serious. If you have feelings for him I'm happy for you. You deserve someone who cares about you''.

　

The tension the Black Widow hid so well suddenly falls off her shoulders and Skye feels it, gives her a smile. Nat then tells her that her and James have been out for drinks a few times but she didn't feel comfortable pursuing anything until she ran it by Skye first. ''Nat honestly if he makes you happy go for it. I'm fine. I have no problem with it''. ''You're sure?'' Skye stops to hug her hard and says yes, she is okay with it and thank you for telling her.

　

They are both unaware that the mission Ward and Kebo are on has suddenly turned nasty, Skye's phone doesn't go off like it's supposed to. And before she realizes it Ward is on his way to the hospital.

　

 


	3. I Think There's A Flaw In My Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Ward's mission gone wrong and Skye visits him at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn.
> 
> I love your comments and thank you for them!

 

 

>  
> 
>  

_"Well well well look what the cat dragged in''. Ward says nothing as he walks further into the building where Owen Wright is standing in the center of the floor. Grant would have shot him by now if the man didn't have a group of hostages at his feet. He has to tread carefully with this one, he knows who Owen is, what he's capable of. Hydra hired him a few years back as an enforcer and Ward went on a few mission with him when John demanded it._

_Owen is wreckless and stupid, doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets paid. So those six hostages with guns at their heads don't mean a thing, those Hydra agents behind him that are going to die by Ward's hand, Owen doesn't care about any of it. ''You know I heard you turned against Hydra, I couldn't believe it when I got the news. You of all people? Guess it just goes to show you that anyone can be weak, including you''._

_Ward doesn't take the bait, he's already assessed the situation, already knows how he and Kebo are going to get out of here alive and how Owen isn't. ''I actually thought Shield would be the ones to hunt me down, that's why I have these people to use as pawns. Imagine my shock when it was you who walked through those doors and not them. Honestly Ward how could you betray us?'' Grant shrugs like it's the simplest thing._

_''Never was into the world domination thing''. Owen laughs and runs a hand through his dark brown beard. ''It's a shame really. Now do me a favor and put your weapons down''. ''Not happening mate''. Kebo says pulling out a second gun. Ward however tenses slightly, he knows Owen will not be above killing these people just to prove a point, to save his own skin. ''If you want these people to live, put down your gun Ward''._

_He has two options here. One shoot Owen right now and risk the other Hydra agents killing the hostages before Ward can take them out. Two he could surrender his weapon, let these people live, and kill Owen with his bare hands as soon as he gets the opportunity. Ward wishes Skye were here, this mission would of been over by now if she was. She'd take out all their guns and everyone would be happy. Owen would be dead no one else would get hurt._

_''Bad idea boss''. Kebo comments as Ward puts his gun onto the floor, Kebo grits his teeth but does the same. Two men collect the weapons and one attempts to punch Ward in the face. He dodges the blow easily grabbing the agent by the arm, twisting until he hears the bone snap. The other two men that try to detain him meet a similiar fate. ''Haven't changed a bit have you? Remember that mission we went on in Italy and you took out our target in half a second?''_

_''Didn't come here to talk about old times Owen''. Ward says, watching everything and everyone very closely. Before anyone can blink Owen has fired his own gun and the bullet strikes Ward in the side. Who flinches but barely, keeps one hand on the wound to help with the bleeding. Kebo let's out a stream of curse words before taking off his jacket and tying it around Ward's waist. Who gives him a look that says check on the captives._

_''Oh now we're having fun! Got to say I'm impressed at your skills Ward, always have been''. Kebo scoots a little closer to the hostages, four men two women. All look terrified. They must work here, it's a small postal office which Owen gained control of easily. ''No you came here to kill me didn't you?'' Ward nods, ''I did''. This doesn't seem to faze Owen at all, he looks excited for some reason._

_''Getting into a fight with the one and only Grant Ward. You know I heard a rumor that you're working with Quake now, is that true?'' Again Ward doesn't rise to the bait and Owen steps away from the hostages to walk up to Ward. ''Bet she's on hell of a''- Before he can even finish his sentence Ward's fist is in his jaw. Owen goes down and the Hydra agents swarm him. They're out numbered, without a gun Ward could fight his way out but there's too many._

_Kebo joins the fight but it doesn't do much good. (No one sees one of the hostages go free and grab a cell phone, calling 911.) Grant is an expert at what he does, he's the best since Natasha Romanoff but not even she could take out all these men by herself. Owen came prepared because he thought it was going to be an army of Shield agents after him not Ward. He does however gets his hands on a gun but Grant can feel his injuries are bad._

_He's been kicked in the head and ribs multipule times, his wrist is broken his shoulder is dislocated. Not even going to mention the bullet in his side, Skye is going to kill him. Once Ward has the weapon it's pretty much over. Owen seems to realize he's alone and tries to run while Ward walks after him like he isn't bleeding heavily and in pain. Everyone always seems to forget Grant is an expert at hiding things, injuries, secrets, his end game._

_''Ward come on I''- A shot goes off and Owen never speaks again. Kebo turns to Ward who stands over all the bodies before wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning against a nearby wall. ''Can you walk sir?'' Grant nods and Kebo gets them out of the post office, avoiding the security cameras. Skye can erase all footage later, she's not going to be happy at all at this turn of events. ''Stark Tower is too far away we need to get you to a hospital''._

_Kebo says when they make it back to the car he hot wired earlier. ''No hospital''. Ward gets in the passenger seat and searches through the bag he brought for the first aid kit. ''Boss you could have brain damage, an actual doctor needs to examine you''. ''I'm fine''. He's already pulling out needle and a thread, holds out his hand for the flask he knows Kebo has. ''Grant I'm taking you to a damn hospital''._

_''No you're not''. Kebo starts driving and pulls out the only card he knows will work. ''I will call Skye right now and tell her what happened. See if she doesn't agree with me, and then you'll not only have to deal with me you'll have to listen to her. Do you really want that? Oh and if that doesn't convince you I'll tell her what happened last week''. Ward whips his head around, ''you wouldn't''. ''Oh you know I would''._

_Which is how Ward finds himself a few minutes later in a hospital bed and a blonde doctor is taking his blood pressure and grimacing at the state he's in._

　

 

 

*

　

Skye frantically walks into the hospital worry fueling her every step. She follows Kebo's directions from the text message he sent her, Ward is in room number six fifty eight on the sixth floor. She enters the elevators and shivers at the freezing temperature. Grant is alive but he's injured pretty badly, he was shot but it wasn't too bad. The doctors were able to easily remove the bullet and give him stitches. He has a minor head injury and Kebo thinks they may want to keep Ward over night for obeservation.

　

So needless to say her boyfriend isn't in the best mood. His ribs are also bruised and he suffered a few broken bones, Skye should of gone with him on the mission. She isn't sure exactly what happened but she's pissed and worried if something happened to him Skye has no idea what she'd do. No one even glances at her as she walks down the hall and enters his room. Opens the door softly and Ward meets her scared gaze.

　

He's sitting up in bed, she can see from here that there are stitches in his cheek and both of his hands are wrapped in guaze. ''I'm fine''. ''If I hear you say that one more time I'm going to break your other wrist''. Kebo comments as Skye shuts the door. She walks over to Ward and stands in front of his bed with her arms crossed. ''What the hell happpened?'' ''Your boyfriend played the hero is what happened and nearly got himself killed''. Kebo answers.

　

Kebo gives a brief summary of what went down on the mission and Skye is frowning the entire time. ''Stark Tower was too far away I had to bring him here''. ''What did you have to do to convince him to come here?'' Skye asks, searching Ward's face who has remained quiet this entire time. ''Oh it wasn't too hard Quake''. Ward clears his throat and sits up farther. If Skye didn't know him so well she'd never be able to tell he was in any kind of pain.

　

But she's slept next to him for months and has practice reading his facial expressions, there's a small tiny grimace as he leans against the pillows. ''I'm not staying for long. This is too public''. ''Grant you'll be fine all the cameras are on a loop and will be for the next six hours. We're going to wait until the doctor comes in and go from there''. Skye moves to touch his face and Ward leans into her hand. ''Didn't I say to be careful?''

　

''I couldn't resist''. ''You never can''. She kisses his forehead and wraps her arms around him. His face pressed against her chest Ward breathes her in as Skye runs her free hand through his hair. ''Speaking of doctors I really hate yours by the way. Guy is a tool''. Kebo comments and Ward nods in agreement against Skye's shirt. The door opens and in walks the doctor much to the two men's annoyance. When Skye looks up it's not at all who she was expecting.

　

''Lincoln?'' She hasn't seen him in a few years, knew he was a doctor when they were together but he worked at another hospital across town. ''Skye?'' Lincoln is equally surprised to see her, everyone sees the shock on his face. They dated briefly and it crashed and burned because Skye couldn't let him in all the way. She was too afraid that if she opened herself up he would die, at the time it was a very real raw fear that gave her nightmares.

　

It still does but now she knows better. That ugly lie Hydra told her was indeed just a lie. Skye wasn't the reason her friends died when she was a teen, it was Hydra's fault they killed everyone she'd ever loved. They didn't want anyone to remember her after they turned her Inhuman. No witnesses. It has taken a long time for her to accept it and while Ward and Nat have helped her, the fear still lingers.

　

He still looks the same. Blonde hair and scruff on his face, still handsome. Skye remembers thinking that when she first saw him he seemed too pure and kind for this world. She didn't want the darkness inside her to taint him but it did anyway no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Lincoln observes Skye and sees how different she is. Physically she looks the same, same long hair dark eyes. Still walks around like she carries the world on her shoulders.

　

Still has that dangerous look about her. But she looks lighter, happier. There's just something about her that's different. He decides it's probably because of the man she has pressed against her chest. Who Lincoln still has not gotten a name from, he refused to answer any questions while they were treating him. Skye untangles herself from him and straightens, that blank expression Lincoln remembers her wearing is back in full force.

　

She was always so secretive in their time together, never talked about her past her family, rarely ever did she tell him anything about herself. Which is why after a few months he ended things, Lincoln refused to be with someone who couldn't stop lying, who never told the truth about anything. He wonders if the same could be said for the man looking at her now, if she lies to him too. If she hides everything from him as well.

　

''I didn't know you worked here. Thought you were still at Bellevue''. Lincoln grabs the chart off the bed and glances through it before responding. He can taste how awkward this is in the air, the tension is rolling off Skye in thick waves. ''I was transferred last year''. ''Oh''. Skye crosses her arms and shifts her weight from her right leg to the left. Lincoln looks at her and then at the patient in the bed. ''We want to keep you over night in case your head injury turns serious''.

　

The man rolls his eyes, ''not happening''. Lincoln turns to Skye, ''since you seem to know him well can you tell me his name? Medical history?'' She shakes her head and Lincoln gives her a smile that's not friendly. ''Still keeping secrets I see''. ''Lincoln''. Skye's voice is hard, a warning telling him to keep his mouth shut. He does and examines the patient in the bed (who sits there stone faced while Skye matches his attitude.)

　

Lincoln leaves the room after a few minutes, says he'll be back later and they want to take X-rays. Ward watches him leave and sees the tension in Skye's shoulders drop as soon as they are alone again. ''Well that was awkward. Ex-boyfriend Quake? Didn't know you had one of those, well besides the Winter Solider and we all know how that turned out''. Skye flicks her wrist and Kebo is slammed into the wall, curses loudly when he gets up.

　

''He still hates me''. Skye says. Understanding dawns on Ward's face, ''that's the Lincoln''. She told him about Lincoln a while ago, how that relationship was doomed from the start. Skye couldn't ever be honest, it wasn't fair to Lincoln and she shouldn't of led him on for so long. Kebo chuckles and says, ''of course Skye's ex would be your doctor boss''. ''Shut up''. Skye sighs and looks back over to Ward, takes him in her arms again.

　

''You scared me''. She admits, kissing the top of his head. ''I'm okay Skye, really I am''. Skye lays her cheek against his hair her fingers running soothingly down his neck. Grant knows the direction her thoughts are going and even though she knows Hydra lied to her, that fear is still hard to shake off. She lived with it for a almost a decade it's not going to go away in less than a year. She tries to hide it from him but he can tell it still bothers her.

　

''I'm okay Skye I'm not going anywhere''. ''You better not''. She relaxes slightly when his lips trail across her collar bone. ''Well that's my cue to leave. I'm going to find some coffee, Quake you want anything?'' ''Yeah two cream''- ''I know how to make it''. Kebo mutters on his way out the door and then slams it shut. Skye looks down at Ward and takes in his bruised face and frowns. ''Next time I'm going on the mission with you''. He smiles and kisses her nose.

　

Lincoln comes back a few minutes later and ignores Skye completely, asks Ward a few more questions to which he gets no answers. Kebo enters the room and hands Skye a cup of coffee before removing his jacket and throwing it on Ward's bed. Revealing the gun holster he's sporting and Skye nearly asks him why in the hell he didn't take it off before he got into the hospital. Ward doesn't even care but Lincoln reacts. In a way no one was expecting.

　

He takes a step back, his hands twitching, the lights flicker. And then this tiny spark of light covers his palms. Skye is so shocked she doesn't even remember how to form words, it takes her a second. No one breathes no one says anything just stares at Lincoln. Who's breathing heavy and starts nearly running out of the room. Skye stops him a hand on his arm jerking him back. It was the wrong thing to do and she knows it. Did it on purpose.

　

He responds in a way she suspected. His hands shoot out on instinct to throw her off but he puts force in it. That same blue light she saw a second ago protects him from the threat that Skye most definitely is. Her powers react to him the vibrations in his skin tugging and pulling into her palms soaking her. The two of them find themselves thrown apart and land ungracefully across the room. Skye briefly hears Ward yell her name. Dramatic as always.

　

Grant is standing there in front of her suddenly his injuries forgotten as he helps her up. Skye brushes off his hold and looks back at Lincoln who's on the defense once more because Kebo has a gun pointed at him. Lincoln and Skye both look at each other in disbelief, eyes wide. ''Kebo put your gun down''. ''Not a chance Skye''. '''Do it''. ''No''. ''Ward''. Grant tells Kebo to stand down and after a beat he does.

　

''You're Inhuman''. Skye says and Lincoln grimaces at the word, choosing to lash out at her instead of the situation. ''And so are you. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you Quake? You're everywhere''. Skye clears her throat and takes a step to him, hands out in front of her in a non threatening move. ''Lincoln when did this happen to you?'' He looks between her and Ward and says nothing. Gets off the floor and walks out of the room quickly.

　

Skye follows him, trailing after him and he ignores her once more. ''Lincoln we have to talk about this''. She pauses to let a nurse walk by before catching up to him. He's Inhuman he has powers just like her. Skye is reeling. When did this happen? When they were together? After? Was it recently? How did it happen? How does he cope? ''Lincoln please''. He pauses at the reception desk and drops off Ward's chart. The nurse gives Skye a dirty look and she gives on right back.

　

He walks off again and Skye keeps her voice low when she says, ''I've never met anyone like me before you've got to give me some answers''. He spins around at this anger lighting his face. ''I don't owe you anything Skye''. She raises an eyebrow, ''are you still mad at me for what happened between us? You being Inhuman has nothing to do with it''. ''Like I said I don't owe you anything''. ''Lincoln please''. He just shakes his head and walks down a hall.

　

Skye gives chase and he finally stops beside a pair of vending machines. ''Skye I am not talking about this with you''. ''Why not? Lincoln you're Inhuman just like me''. He gives her a look of pity and it pisses her off. ''I am nothing like you''. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' ''I've seen the news I see what you do''. ''You don't know anything about me''. ''I guess that's the problem''. ''Lincoln''. ''Drop it Skye''.

　

He's leaving once again when movement in the corner of one of the doors leading outside catches her eye. A man is all black is crouched in front of the glass and Skye knows exactly what he's doing. Setting a motion activated explosive. The man lifts his head, winks at her and pulls out a gun. Skye has time to grab Lincoln and shove him to the ground, rasing her hands when the gun goes off. And then another and then another.

　

More men come in through the front door and open fire at Skye, to which she blocks effortlessly. The screaming starts and Skye can tell it's just not on this floor. Whoever this small army of men are (she'd bet all of Tony's money it's Hydra) they are invading the hospital. They're target? It has to be Ward.

　

The only question is how many innocent lives are they going to destroy before they get to him?

 


	4. The Danger Is I'm Dangerous & I Might Just Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye defends the hospital against Hydra's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love this chapter it was so fun to write, don't want to brag or anything but Skye is a bad ass.
> 
> Also thanks for reading and commenting!

 

Lincoln lifts his head just as Skye gets off of him and stands. He watches her hands shoot out in front of her like he's seen a hundred times online when his co-workers roped him into watching a sighting of the infamous Quake kicking ass. The men with guns are thrown across the now empty lobby into the walls and he hears the unmistakeable sound of bones cracking. More screams on the floors above them and outside, more gun fire.

　

Skye walks over to the men she just crippled, grabs a gun and before any of them can blink they are disposed of. It's a surprise for Lincoln. He's seen what she can do in recordings he knows she's not the perfect innocent girl next door she tried to be when they were together. But even when they dated he'd obviously never seen this side of her. She's a killer. He's known that too for a while now but has never seen it first hand.

　

A small group of men come in through a side door and Skye takes them out not using her powers but her fists. Lincoln wonders where she learned skills like that, he's heard rumors about a spy organization that trained her, the russians got to her, she'd been brain washed. However she became this way doesn't matter what does matter is that Skye is a machine, a weapon she takes out all of those men in seconds.

　

He still hasn't risen from the floor. Skye hasn't broken a sweat as she turns to him, eyes sweeping the room and grabbing two guns. One she tucks in the back of her jeans, the other she checks for ammo and holds it in one hand. Lincoln can see that her jaw is red from where he can assume she'd been punched but he doesn't notice any other injuries. ''You ever used your powers out in the field before?''

　

She asks him when he finally gets up and reaches her side. ''What? The field? Skye we're in a hospital''. ''I meant have you ever had to use your powers to defend yourself against another person?'' ''No I've never had the need to''. She starts walking quietly down the hall, the screaming and bullets have ceased for now. ''What exactly are your powers anyway?'' He raises an eyebrow, ''you really want to talk about this now?''

　

''No better time especially if your life is on the line. You can't rely on me to save your ass, there's a good chance you could be shot''. Skye pauses at the end of the hall and leans against the wall, head craning to get a better look of the other side. ''You'd let me get shot?'' ''Not intentionally but if it was between you or me, I'd pick me. Nothing personal just survival of the fittest. So I'm asking you, can you use your powers to defend yourself?''

　

Lincoln takes a second they don't have to think about it. He's had his powers for a couple of years now, has learned how to live with them. Never been in a life or death situation before but he supposes if his life was really on the line he could be able to protect himself. Skye flicks her gaze over to him and he nods. ''Yes, I think I could''. ''Good. There are nine floors to this hospital which means a lot of Hydra agents to go through''.

　

He's heard breifly about Hydra in newspapers and the television. Bad guys. ''Wait Hydra is here? Why? Why would they attack a hospital?'' Skye gives him a 'really' look and it clicks into place. ''For you, they're here for you''. ''Kind of. I suspect it's two birds one stone kind of deal. Your patient the one I refuse to give you any information about? He's the main one they are after, well today anyway''. ''Why?'' ''Long story''.

　

He moves when she does, looks down on the floor when he steps on something hard. Shell casing, a lot of them liter the ground. Blood smears the tile but he doesn't see any bodies. ''Hydra will kill anyone in their way to get to us. To him, the longer it takes to find him the more the body count will be''. Skye comments her voice cold as they stumble upon things he'd rather un-see.

　

''You could sound like you actually give a damn''. Lincoln snaps and Skye doesn't even turn around. ''I do care Lincoln. Everyone just thinks I don't''. She stops suddenly and pulls him underneath one of the reception desks, they hear heavy boots on the floor. ''Red team any sign of him?'' ''Negative. We've reached the fourth floor now. Anything on Quake?'' ''She's given us the slip. Probably gone after Ward, we find her we find him''. ''Copy that''.

　

Skye gets out of their hiding position abruptly and all eyes turn to her. ''Oh it's so cute that you all thought I needed Ward to protect me''. She doesn't give the small team of six Hydra agents any time to respond. Leaps across the desk, punches the nearest one in the throat. Shoots the second and the third, gets the fourth in a head lock. An agent tries to restrain her from behind but his nose is met with the back of her head and he cries out as blood covers his face.

　

The sixth man puts up more fight than the first five. He manages to grab her by the hair and slam her against one of the walls his hands around her throat. That position lasts for three seconds before he finds himself airborne and crashing into a nearby cart. Skye disposes of him quickly and the agent with the bloody nose rises from the floor and attempts to sweep her legs out from under her. Skye actually chuckles before knocking him unconscious.

　

All the while Lincoln has remained behind the desk and only comes out when the coast in clear. Skye's breathing is a little labored but when she looks at him he can tell she's high off the adrenaline. ''Your powers, what are they?'' She asks as they continue walking, reach the stairs and move to the third floor. ''Electricity''. As they climb the stairs he explains the technicalities of it, he's learned what he is and is not capable of.

　

''And are there more people like you, like me?'' He sees a small glimmer of hope in her eyes like maybe for the first time she isn't all alone in the world like she thought. Lincoln answers honestly, ''yes''. She says nothing more on the subject as they enter the third floor. Screams start again suddenly, more gun fire. The third floor is empty, save for a few stray agents that Skye takes care of so easily it's laughable.

　

''Where did you learn how to do that?'' Lincoln asks as she recovers from taking a hit in the ribs. ''I had an amazing teacher''. ''I've heard stories''. Skye flicks her hair over her shoulder and gives him a smirk, ''they're all true''. They continue up to the fourth floor where Skye pauses outside the door where the stairs end. ''What''- ''Shut up''. She hisses and looks below them. Where five agents are coming up the stairs quietly. Skye doesn't let them get far.

　

Pushes Lincoln back and then jumps. Lands on the small group and he watches transfixed as she quick as lightning snaps one of their necks. Shoots two of them and takes out the last two, one is choked out using her legs and the other gets his head slammed into the concrete until his eyes close. Skye walks back up the stairs stepping over them like they are an extreme inconvenience.

　

She chuckles at the look on Lincoln's face. ''Are you real?'' He asks and Skye just shakes her head as they walk onto the fourth floor. He's standing on the hall when they are ambushed and Skye has to be some kind of machine because she doesn't seem like she can stop. Just keeps going until the Hydra agents lay at her feet. Lincoln opens his mouth to say something when her eyes widen slightly and in one swift movement she shoves him to the ground.

　

Two agents actually tackle her, one straddles her hips while the other strikes her across the face. The one on top of her gets a head butt and Lincoln feels her hand slide across his neck as she removes the stethoscope resting there. Wraps it around the man's neck while her leg shoots out and kicks the second agent in the temple. Skye rolls until the man she's choking is on his back and she's on top of him.

　

While one hand is holding him down, the other takes the gun from her jeans and shoots the second agent. Eventually the floor is quiet again and Skye gets up, offers Lincoln back his stethoscope to which he declines. She shrugs and tosses it onto the floor. ''Any time you want to use your powers Lincoln''. Skye comments as they sweep the fourth floor for more agents and survivors. It's clear.

　

''I'm sorry''. ''That doesn't do anything for me. Do you think all these patients were evacuated?'' ''Yes. There are no bodies and from what I heard Hydra isn't into hostages. Speaking of evacuations do you think your boyfriend left?'' Skye snorts, ''no''. ''Why haven't you gone after him, aren't you worried about him?'' She looks back at him. ''You've seen what I can do, he's just as skilled as I am if not more. He's a bad ass. Don't tell him I said that''.

　

They're on the fifth floor when Skye uses her powers and it throws even Lincoln to the ground. At least twenty Hydra agents were all aiming for her and she reacted on instinct. Her hands to the ground flinging them all down. She blocks the bullets once more and returns fire, ducking behind on of the walls. There are seven left by the time she runs out of bullets and so do they. Then she's on them like a wave, they weren't prepared.

　

Lincoln actually reacts when one of them slams her against the wall his hands around her throat. The agent didn't see him coming. He cries out in pain as Lincoln's powers reach him and he falls to the floor. Skye takes a deep welcoming breath, ''about time Sparky''. ''Please don't call me that''. The rest of them don't survive her onslaught just like so many others. A gun is in her face before either of them can blink she's not going have time to react.

　

Raises her hand for half a second thinking she's actually about to be shot in the face when the lone Hydra agent goes down from a bullet between his eyes. Blood splatters across her face and she grimaces, her and Lincoln turn to where the shot rang out. ''You couldn't of shot him in the leg or something? I have blood in my damn hair''. Ward grins at her as they walk across the hall until they're standing in front of each other.

　

Ward lifts the bottom of his shirt and wipes the blood off her face with one hand, his other arm is in a blue sling and the only reason he hasn't thrown it off is because Kebo would never shut up about it. ''You've been busy''. Ward observes as he sees all the Hydra agents on the floor. Skye shrugs before placing her hands on his chest. ''Just another normal day at the office''. Grant rolls his eyes and checks her over for injury.

　

''You okay?'' ''I'm fine, you? Grant you were pretty badly hurt''. ''Nothing I can't handle. Floors six through nine are all clear''. ''Which means the Hydra threat has been disposed of and we can leave. Did you see any patients?'' ''I had Kebo get them all out''. Lincoln joins the conversation full disbelief on his face. ''Wait are you saying you took out all those Hydra agents on three different floors by yourself? While you were injured?''

　

Grant wraps his free arm around Skye. ''Yeah''. A smell Skye is all too familiar with drifts down the hall and she crinkles her nose while Ward just rolls his eyes. Kebo walks up to them with a slow easy grin and Lincoln raises his eyebrows and asks, ''are you smoking pot in a hospital?'' Kebo just shrugs like this is normal. ''We're in a life or death moment here Doc. This could be the last pleasurable thing I could ever have''. ''Where did you even get pot?''

　

Skye asks as Kebo plays with his lighter. ''You know that place Ward and I went and it caused him to wind up here? Well that place had a lot of pot amoungst other things''. ''Oh my god. When did you have time to steal that? Was it before or after Ward was shot?'' Skye demands, while she's amused a little she's still upset. It's not like Kebo to just wander off and leave Ward especially if he was hurt.

　

''Before, Quake. I have my ways''. He winks and looks around the room. ''So we're all clear right? Why are we just standing here?'' Police sirens can now be heard outside, they all do one final sweep of the hospital, catching a few nurses and patients, leading them outside after taking out the rest of the motion activated explosives. The police force by now recognizes her and they question her for an hour while Ward is being examined by a doctor, much to his annoyance but Skye insisted.

　

''There are still people inside. There's no possible way all of those patients got out''. A nurse says in passing and it's probably true. But there's no threat so it shouldn't be a problem. Skye walks away from the officer and joins Ward, who does not look happy. The doctor leaves them as Skye leans against the car Ward is shouldering. Without saying anything she wraps her arms around him, his hand snakes across her waist as he kisses the top of her head.

　

Grant studies her closely, can see a few burises lining her face. Her neck is red but other than that he can't see any further injuries. ''Let's go home''. She mutters into his neck, places a small kiss there. He's all too happy to agree, releasing her out of his hold when something catches his eye and several people begin to scream. Hydra sent reinforcements. Skye and Ward respond at once, all of Hydra's weapons soon become useless.

 

Grant even though he's had one hell of a day takes out enemy after enemy at an alarmingly impressive speed. Deadly, skilled, perfect and clean. Not once does he ever use a gun. And he only used one hand. Skye is breathing hard after taking out the last of them, meets Ward's eyes from across the parking lot and he gives her a smirk, knowing all too well what it does to her. She bites her lip in response.

　

People have ran from the area during the fight but have now returned, their cell phones capturing pictures and recordings of Quake once more. Skye really doesn't mind anymore. And because the universe it seems thinks this day should just keep getting worse, the sounds of a helicopter sound and before Skye can stop them, it starts firing in her general direction. She responds pretty quickly after that, yelling for everyone to get down.

　

In between her fight earlier, the helicopter, she's growing tired. And she slips. The helicopter isn't exactly easy to take down, she's been holding the bullets back for a few seconds now before finally getting a grip on it. Her powers stretch and crack, molding themselves feeling the vibrations of the helicopter finding a weak spot. Skye feels Ward come up beside her and she thinks she hears his gun go off.

　

Bodies fall from the helicopter and with no pilot it starts to spin out of control slipping away from Skye's grip and she struggles to contain it. More screaming, each and every sound overwhelming her. Instead of containing the helicopter like she planned it ends up escaping her reach and crashing into a building behind the hospital. The explosion is loud and ugly awful, it's huge and Ward grabs her as the fire spreads through the air.

　

Throws her to the ground shielding her body with his. All she can hear is screaming all she can taste is blood in her mouth her hands ache like she's broken every bone in them. When Grant deems it as safe as this situation can be, he helps her up. And Skye has never felt so guilty. Covers her mouth with her hand as she sees the damage that's been done. That building was full of people, there's no way anyone could of survived that.

　

It's like she's under water. Like she's here but not really. Is Ward talking to her? What is he saying? She can see his face in front of her but can't hear him, his face twists into worry for her. A hand braced on her shoulder from behind and she spins around, comes nose to nose with the only person who has always cleared the fog. Made sense of everything. Natasha's red hair seems brighter against all the smoke and chaos.

　

''Skye we need to get out of here now. There's nothing more you can do here''. And not for the first time Skye is grateful for her mentor's calm and collected tone. It shakes Skye from her shocked state, stops the dark guilt from pressing into her shoulder blades, for now anyway. Nat takes her hand and leads her away undetected while Ward trails behind. Kebo appears his face ashen and Grant asks if he's alright.

　

''Oh I'm just peachy boss. Skye knows that wasn't her fault right? She was just trying to protect everyone, Hydra is the one to blame for that''. Grant knows that's true, he just doesn't think the rest of the world will. He doesn't know what Skye will believe, if she'll blame herself for this. He has a feeling that she will, but Skye is tactical. She's aware that Hydra is the enemy here, she did her job the best she could.

　

Ward's concern as it always is these days, Nat and the rest of the Avengers included, is Shield. Hydra is their enemy just as much as they are the Avengers. It's inevitable that Shield and Skye's paths will cross again. And with this new Director there's no telling what could happen. All he knows is that Hydra isn't taking too kindly to he and Skye taking them out one by one. They haven't been since this thing started almost a year ago.

　

This isn't the first time Hydra has put civilians at risk, but it's the first time it's been this public, this massive of an assault. Which either means they are that desperate or their numbers and man power are far greater than what the Avengers intially anticpated. If Grant is being honest he's not surprised, Hydra has always been powerful and doesn't take too kindly to being threatened. This is his and Skye's punishment.

　

As if they haven't taken enough from her already.

 


	5. The Blood On My Hands Scares Me to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward take time to heal from what happened in the hospital and Skye gets a visit from Lincoln,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we'll get back to missions, which I'm looking forward to.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Skye sits in her old bedroom in Stark Tower with the door locked and the news on. Her face has been plastered all over social media, all over television non stop for the past two hours. She's freshly showered her few wounds cleaned and bandaged, she's checked on Ward who is giving her space while taking care of his own injuries. So here she sits listening to the horrible things being said by people who don't know her.

　

She's used to it, things have been this way for a long time. Ever since Hydra came out of the shadows, ever since her and Ward started this Hydra list Quake hasn't exactly stayed in the dark like she used to. But it still doesn't make things easier. Skye is opening a bottle of whiskey when someone knocks on the bedroom door, thinking it's probably Ward she let's them in. It's not Ward who walks through the door.

　

It's Clint and Skye gives him a surprised smile. ''Hey stranger''. He winks, ''hey kiddo''. ''What are you doing here?'' He shrugs and sits on the bed next to her, takes the bottle and finishes opening it then takes a sip. ''I saw this viedo earlier today on the news, know anything about that?'' He teases and looks up at the TV. Where the incident from earlier is playing once more. Skye watches herself on the screen sees the exact moment she loses control.

　

''They're calling me a monster. Saying I should be locked up, that someone needs to control me''. ''It's no different than what they've said before''. He has a point, but something like this has never happened before. Normally when she's a trending topic around the world it's because she's either taken out a Hydra agent or used her powers for some other reason. But it's never been because people got hurt like this.

　

A warm hand squeezes her shoulder and Skye looks over to Clint who shuts off the TV. ''That was not your fault Skye''. She takes a deep breath, has been thinking about this a lot in the past couple of hours. ''It feels like it was''. ''But it wasn't. If you want to blame someone blame Hydra, they are the ones who don't care how many people they hurt to get what they want. You were just trying to protect everyone''.

　

''I failed''. Clint shakes his head. ''No you didn't. All those survivors in the hospital? You and Ward saved them, what happened with the helicopter was not your fault''. ''I lost control that can't happen''. He gives her a small sympathetic smile. ''You're not Superman Skye, you're not perfect. You're human, we slip up we make mistakes. Things happen and yes it was tragic and I am so sorry for all of those people. But Hydra is the enemy here, not you''.

　

''Tell that to the world''. ''I would if I could''. Skye knows he's right she knows it wasn't her fault. Guilt is still eating away at her. She's a master of her powers she should have been able to contain that helicopter safely so no one got hurt. People died because of Hydra, because she couldn't keep them safe. ''Hey I know what you're thinking, don't do that to yourself''. Clint says and she lays her head on his shoulder.

　

''Did you see Grant out there?'' She asks him a few minutes later. ''Yeah he's at the bar with Nat. Skye can you do something for me?'' ''Sure. What's up?'' Hawkeye looks down at her, ''lay low for a while. Hydra is going to be on the look out for you and Ward, if I were you I'd wait for things to settle down before you go on a mission''. ''I'm sure Nat would agree with you''. He gives her a smirk, ''she does''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, ''I'm sure Tony is all for it too''. ''We're just trying to protect you, you know that''. ''I'm not a piece of glass I think I've proved that''. ''Skye''- She sighs and closes her eyes cutting him off. ''I know you don't have to say it. I appreciate it okay? I do. I didn't have a family until you all came along and it's nice that you worry about me''. Clint smiles and stands, offering his hand as she gets up as well.

　

''As long as you know it kid''. She winks at him and together they walk out of the bedroom. ''You know the next time Ward goes to the hospital can you just try and have a normal visit? No ass kicking or taking on Hydra agents like they're small ants. I'd really prefer you didn't kill anyone''. Tony comments as soon as he sees Skye, light teasing in his tone to which Skye shakes her head. ''I'll try my best''. ''That's all I ask''.

　

Skye doesn't have to look at Nat to know her mentor is giving her worried looks from across the room. Actually Skye doesn't have to look at Ward either to know that, she can just feel them. Clint joins her as she walks to the bar, Kebo is pouring a glass of scotch next to Ward. ''You two can stop staring I'm fine''. Skye says, stopping at Grant's shoulder and running a hand down his back. Nat mutters that she wasn't staring and Ward says nothing.

　

She takes a seat next to him and he looks at her from the corner of his eye. Silently asking if she's really alright, if she needs anything. She shakes her had and frowns once more at the bruises on his handsome face. His lip is split his right eye is a little swollen, his arm is in a blue sling his knuckles are red and bruised. ''I made him take pain medication, he'll be fine in a few days''. Kebo informs her, notcing her worry.

　

Skye winks at him in response. She turns to Natasha suddenly, since they've been back she hasn't had the chance to tell her what happened at the hospital. ''Nat you'll never guess who Ward's doctor was''. Kebo chuckles in his glass while Grant slips his hand on Skye's knee. The Black Widow raises an eyebrow as Clint stands next to her. ''Who?'' ''Lincoln''. At the mention of her old boyfriend Tony and Clint go rigid while Nat grits her teeth.

　

''Wait I'm sorry Lincoln? The guy who broke up with you a few years ago? I hate that guy''. Tony says from behind them. ''Told you we should of punched him in the face''. Clint comments and Skye comes to Lincoln's defense. ''I mean I did lie to him our entire relationship so he had a point''. ''I still don't like him''. ''Me either''. Natasha looks between Ward and Skye, gives Skye a look asking if she's okay with the Lincoln situation, Skye nods.

　

 _''You know none of this was your fault right?''_ Natasha aks Skye in russian, as if they aren't in a room full of spies who also speak russian.

　

_''I know''._

_''Hydra wanted to make a scene, make a spectacle of you''._

_''I figured''._

_''All of those deaths are on them, not you''._

_''I know. You can't blame me for feeling guilty''._

_''I don't. Just don't let it eat you alive Skye''._

　

''Um excuse me can we switch back to english? Ward never taught me how to speak russian''. Kebo chimes in, pouring another drink. Grant rolls his eyes and calls Kebo a few names in russian that make both Nat and Skye chuckle. Clint leaves a few minutes later telling Skye that if she needs anything to just call. Both Bruce and Steve call for her and Skye spends the next couple of hours assuring them that yes she's fine, and no she's not blaming herself.

　

''Let's go home''. Ward says as he comes up behind Skye and kisses the back of her head. They're standing on the roof looking out at the city, the sun is slowly setting. ''How are you feeling?'' She asks after they've said their goodbyes and entered the elevator. ''I'm fine, nothing too bad''. Skye's phone vibrates against her leg, it's a message from Nat promising that they will talk in the morning about Lincoln being Inhuman and everything else.

　

His strange quiet behavior hasn't escaped her notice. All afternoon he's been silent, stand offish with her. Once they make it back to their apartment Grant sits on the couch and Skye curls up next to him. ''What's wrong?'' He looks down at her, marvels for half a moment how the final rays of the sun frame her face, she really is so beautiful. With his free hand he runs his fingers down her cheek and kisses her forehead.

　

''Don't try to distract me''. ''I wasn't''. ''You've been acting weird all day. Is it about Lincoln? Ward I didn't know he even worked there''. He shakes his head, caught. ''It's not about Lincoln''. ''Then what? Something is bothering you. Is it because of what I did? I tried to control the helicopter I did but I just slipped''. He notices how she looks down at this and he shifts so he can wrap his arm around her, curses that damn sling.

　

''You did the best you could. People are just looking for someone to blame and since there's no proof it was actually Hydra, they're using you''. Skye hides her face in his chest carefully avoiding his injured arm. She stays quiet and he knows she's trusting him to tell her what's going on when he's ready. ''I hate hospitals. They remind me of my brother''. It takes her a second to remember the story behind that.

　

The well. How cruel Christian was to Grant and their younger brother Thomas, how Grant tried to help Thomas when he was pushed down the well but Christian wouldn't let him not until the last possible second. Ward closes his eyes as the memory of an ambulance carrying Thomas away, his parents screaming at him, Christian giving him that all too smug smirk. How afraid Ward was, sometimes on a bad night he can hear Thomas still begging for his help.

　

''I'm sorry Grant I didn't even realize''. ''It's okay. It was the right call in the end''. Skye lifts her face to look into his eyes. ''It's not okay, nothing about what your family did to you was okay''. ''I know''. While Skye talked to Steve and Dr. Banner on the phone Ward was speaking with Paul in the other room, he always feels better when they talk. If it wasn't for Paul, Skye and the rest of the Avengers Ward doesn't know who he'd be.

　

''Nat thinks we should lay low for a little, stop the list''. She tells him sometime later after the sun has set and the lamps are low lit in the room. ''I agree''. ''Besides you need time to heal''. ''Skye I'll be fine in a couple of days''. He feels her unwrap from him, leans back. This glint in her eye he's all too familiar with. ''How injured are you?'' She asks, raising an eyebrow. Stands in front of him and leans down to kiss him softly.

　

Grant doesn't respond, just watches with dark eyes as she peels off her shirt and tosses it onto the floor. ''Watch the arm''. Is all he says before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. Kissing her slowly taking his time. Forgetting about everything but her hands on his back and her lips on his neck.

　

When Skye wakes up Ward is gone, the sheets long cold. She slips on his shirt and opens the curtains slightly, the sun has started to rise. She's in the process of brushing her teeth when she smells coffee and toast. Walks into the kitchen to find Ward sitting at the table, a plate in front of him and another across. ''You made breakfast?'' ''I made toast''. He corrects, and then informs her that Kebo ate all of their food the other day.

　

''Well at least he left us with bread''. Skye nibbles on the toast before sinking down slightly in her chair so she can put her feet in Grant's lap. He puts down the coffee mug and strokes her legs for a long moment. ''Lincoln told me there are more Inhumans out there''. Ward isn't surprised by this, Skye notices. ''You knew?'' ''You didn't? Nat or Fury never told you that there are Inhumans on the Index at Shield? I don't know if it's still current but they had one''.

　

Skye's voice is tight and annoyed when she responds, ''no. They didn't''. Ward looks thoughtful for a moment, runs a hand over his jaw. ''Do you want me to get you a list? The last copy of the Index?'' ''How would you do that?'' He winks at her, ''I have ways''. ''Grant you're not in Shield anymore which means you'd have to do something stupid to get your hands on the Index and that's not happening, not over me. I love you for wanting to help, but it's fine''.

　

''Are you sure?'' ''Yes. But thank you''. ''Anyime''. They eat in silence until Skye's phone rings. It's Nat. ''Yes?'' ''You need to get to Stark Tower now''. Nat's cold is clipped and serious. ''Is everything okay?'' ''Lincoln is here''. Skye meets Ward's eyes from across the table, he registers the shock in them. ''How did he?''- ''Doesn't matter, just get here. Tony is about two seconds from slapping him I think''. Skye hangs up the phone and stands.

　

''Something wrong?'' ''Lincoln is at Stark Tower''. Ward smirks, ''bet Tony is thrilled''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''stop smiling''. She goes to dress and Grant trails after her.

　

The second the elevator doors open the first thing Skye notices is Lincoln. He stands out against the vast windows like a sore thumb. His blonde hair shines warmly in the sun and Skye is filled with so much guilt as he turns to face her. She shouldn't of treated him so unkind, he deserved much more than that. ''What are you doing here?'' Her tone is sharper than intended and she can tell that Lincoln is immediately on the defense.

　

''Wanted to see if you were okay after everything''. Skye sees Tony and Nat lingering in the kitchen entrance and they leave at the look on her face. ''That's not the only reason''. Grant speaks up, he's been trained to see things that aren't there. Read between the lines, look for clues and tells. And he knows Lincoln isn't only here to check on Skye. There's something else. Lincoln seems very uncomfortable, Ward can relate.

　

The first time he was here all of the extravagant furniture, art work, just everything at Stark Tower overwhelmed him. Lincoln clears his throat, briefly asks Ward how he's feeling. ''How did you know to look here for me?'' Skye asks and Lincoln practically rolls his eyes. ''Come on Skye you're the only Inhuman in New York, Iron Man lives here wasn't hard to put together. Where else would you be?'' He has a point.

　

Skye crosses her arms and moves so she's closer to Lincoln. ''Why are you here?'' He says nothing, not subtly glancing at Ward who gives them a minute alone. Joining Nat and Tony who are in his lab. ''Jarvis pull up the camera feed in the living room please''. ''Sir''. ''Tony''. Iron Man ignores Nat and Ward sits next to him as Lincoln and Skye come into view on the screen. ''What do you think he wants to talk about?'' ''No idea robot, no clue''.

　

Lincoln runs his hands through his beard, the awkwardness of the situation catching up with him. ''You said yesterday that there were more people like me, like you''. Skye says, guessing that's why he's here. ''I did. But that's not the only reason I came here''. ''Look if you blame me like everyone else for''- ''I don't. Anyone can see in the news that you were trying to protect everyone. I wanted to thank you for saving my life''.

　

''Oh''. No one has ever said that to her before, outside of the Avengers. ''Well you're welcome''. Lincoln suddenly smiles and looks at her like he's never met her before today. ''What?'' ''You're good. You were so good you know that? I had no idea that you kept that part of yourself hidden, never would have guessed that the girl I met in the bar with the purple dress was capable of what you did at the hospital''.

　

''Lincoln I'm sorry, you deserved an apology from me a long time ago. I shouldn't of gotten into the relationship knowing I couldn't share who I really was with you. You deserved so much better than that''. ''It's fine besides it was a long time ago, I'm over it''. ''Okay''. In Tony's lab Ward rolls his eyes, Lincoln is not over Skye, how could anyone ever be over her? Ward wouldn't if things ended between them, he'll be in love with her until he dies.

　

''How did you become Inhuman?'' Lincoln asks her suddenly and it takes all of Skye's training to hide her wince. She really does for half a second consider lying to him, telling him some sob story, but she's already done that enough. ''It was awful. That's all you need to know''. If he's surprised by this answer he doesn't show it. ''What about you?'' She doesn't really think he's going to tell her, not with the answer she gave anyway.

　

''I was selected, chosen for this''. Skye doesn't bother to hide her confusion. ''What does that mean?'' ''It's a long story. It was a couple of years ago, I was in bad place and someone saved me''. ''How many more Inhumans are there?'' She wonders if they are on the Index, makes a note to question her mentor about that later. ''There's not an exact number, but a few''. ''I want to meet them''.

　

She can tell by Lincoln's facial expression that he does not think it's a good idea. ''Is there something wrong with that?'' ''I don't think they''- And she gets it. He doesn't even have to say it aloud. ''They don't like me. Most people don't''. There's no self pity in her voice, just fact. Hell Ward didn't even like her when they first met. ''Skye it's just, they don't know you. I don't even know you''.

　

She crosses her arms and glances at the camera she knows Ward Tony and Skye are all watching this from. ''Let me guess your friends have seen me on the internet and they think I'm violent, dangerous''. ''Yes''. ''Lincoln that's not all of me''. ''It's what they see''. ''Then I can convince them otherwise''. ''I don't think they'd listen''. She sighs loudly and starts pacing the room. ''Lincoln did you come here to tell me to leave the Inhumans alone?''

　

When she looks at him over her shoulder with his head bent down, hands in his pockets she knows that's exactly why. And this rejection enters her, that sting of never being good enough for foster parents, for anyone takes over. All that time spent alone and unwanted as a child, this is just like another family glancing over her without getting to know her, see what she has to offer. But Lincoln doesn't know that, doesn't understand the pain in her eyes.

　

But everyone else does.

　

Nat enters the room first and stands beside Skye, half in front of her like she's going to physically protect her from Lincoln's words. Grant hovers over the two of them, takes Skye's hand and she grips it nearly to the point of pain. ''Lincoln buddy we just realized we have something to do, so you can go now''. Tony says entering the room with a tablet in his hand. Skye for some reason just stands there, not moving barely breathing.

　

Doesn't understand why she can't form words to defend herself, she's stronger than this she is not weak. But nothing comes out. She just watches Tony escort Lincoln out, her throat constricted.

　

 


	6. You Got That James Dean Daydream Look In Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward finally get back to missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter might be my favorite so far. 
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!

 

Ward breathes evenly as he waits for a car to pass and then he continues his morning jog. The sun hasn't risen yet, light has barely begun reaching the clouds. New York really is a beautiful place, he never thought it'd be his home. A year ago he would of said he didn't know what a home was, what it felt like. Now though the answer is simple, obvious. Skye is his home. Ward always thought home would be four walls, windows and a front door.

　

The Specialist in him certainly agreed. But that's not it at all. It's long brown hair brushing his chest as he falls asleep, the slow kisses across his skin as he wakes. A warm laugh in the shower a bright smile directed his way, it's the worry in her tone if he's in a bad mood. It's her concern if he's eating or sleeping enough, when he has a nightmare and can't look at her. No one has ever cared for him the way Skye has.

　

No one has loved him this way, treated him like this. He's sharing his life with someone (other than Kebo but he doesn't really count.) And Ward loves it. He was nervous at first moving in with her, but it all fell into place so easily he hardly had to stress over it. He and Skye are similiar in a lot of ways, both have been trained to be neat and tidy. Battle ready, which means guns and other various weapons are always near them in the apartment.

　

If Skye wasn't who she was Grant thinks them living together wouldn't go so smoothly. They understand each other in a way only two professional spies can. Everything is organized and simple, they did argue a bit once on the picture frames Skye wanted to put up. They both know how dangerous that could be if the wrong person walked into their apartment. Those images show Skye and Ward's weakness, each other.

　

In the end Skye got her way with a very convincing argument and Ward really never can deny her anything. Secretly he enjoys that, marvels at the power Skye seems to have over him. Grant has never had that before, someone who is able to get under his skin so easily. He and Paul have discussed Skye at length many a times, how she's been so good for him. Overall improved his life in many aspects.

　

While Ward has indeed redeemed and saved himself from his sins, Skye has made him believe in himself. That he isn't just a pawn to be used, (he's been used his entire life for his skills, by Shield and Hydra alike.) Skye is still trying to help him believe he's a good man. Grant disagrees with her, a good man doesn't do the horrible things he's done. Ward turns a corner and picks up the pace as he heads for the park.

　

When he left the apartment half an hour ago Skye was just waking up. Gave him a sleepy smile and headed into the shower. He started the coffee before he left and makes a note to stop by the bakery on his way back and get those pastries she likes so much. She'll be at Stark Tower by the time he's done with his run and he'll join her in the gym when he gets there. He has been worried about Skye for the past few weeks.

　

He's not the only one, the rest of the Avengers are as well. It's been a while since the incident at the hospital where Hydra attacked them, since she and Ward saved as many people as they could. But Hydra struck back and caused a scene, targeted Skye and her powers. She slipped up and instead of getting control of the helicopter it crashed into a building. It wasn't her fault but the rest of the world doesn't seem to think so.

　

The hype has died down from that now, now the focus has shifted back to Shield. Who has slowly begun it's way back into the public eye, which Hydra doesn't like. Since the hospital incident Skye and Ward have halted their attacks on Hydra, it hasn't been safe for Skye. But now Ward is confident that they can start it up again.

　

What happened at the hospital isn't the only reason he's worried about her. It's about what Lincoln told her when he came to Stark Tower, that the Inhumans he knows want nothing to do with her. Quake has a reputation for being cold and unforgiving, Skye has done a lot of things she's not proud of where her powers are concerned. So he can see why the other Inhumans are hesitant of her, Skye isn't known for being friendly.

　

But he can see how deeply she took the news, how much it hurt. How unwanted she felt that her own kind rejected her, how they didn't even want to meet her before they judged her. She swears now that she's fine that he can stop looking at her like she's about to have an emotional break down. Ward can relate to what she's going through, his own family never wanted him either. He and Skye never really did fit well in the real world.

　

''Bloody hell can you slow down?'' Ward doesn't even turn at the sound of Kebo's voice. And no he doesn't slow down. Continues his pace as he races through the trees, the sidewalk below him still wet from rain the night before. ''I know you can hear me! I know you just wear those headphones to trick people into not talking to you''. It's true. Usually if someone sees you wearing them they don't want to disturb you.

　

He never did well with people, blames the five years alone in the woods for that. Kebo doesn't catch up with him until Grant is done with his run an hour later. Grant is sipping from a water bottle when Kebo flings himself onto the bench next to Ward. Kebo is breathing heavily, sweating profusely, cursing Ward and the ungodly hour he woke up. ''You didn't have to come with me''. ''Shut up''. Kebo groans and throws an arm over his eyes.

　

''I'm so hungover''. ''I told you not to drink last night''. ''You always tell me that''. ''And you never listen''. When Kebo has caught his breath the two of them head over to the bakery and Kebo fills up on snacks. Apparently it's his reward for running with the Terminator, a joke Grant still doesn't find funny. ''So when are we going on a mission? I'm going to go insane boss''. ''Think that ship sailed a long time ago''. ''Oh you have jokes now? Shut up''.

　

They leave the shop and head to Stark Tower and Grant checks his phone as they walk. Clint has sent him a message asking how Skye is doing, how Ward is. It's still strange for Ward that people care. Normally they only cared about his skills, how good he is at his job. How quickly he can take out a target, how easy it is for him to slip into someone else. No one ever really cared on a emotional level, because they genuinely want to know how he is.

　

He types out a quick response saying Skye is well and he is too. Ward puts his phone back into the pocket of his shorts and looks over to Kebo. Who is struggling to keep hold of all the pastry bags he has for himself and coffee. He shifts causing his jacket to move and the gun in it's holster is revelaed. Before anyone can see (he knows that it would make the people about to pass them nervous) Ward shuffles his own coffee and paper bags before helping.

　

Adjusts Kebo's jacket first and then takes a few bags from him. ''Thanks boss''. ''You need to be better about concealing your weapon''. ''Don't use your Specialist tone with me, it's creepy''. Ward takes a sip of his coffee before responding. ''Just saying, people don't react well to guns out in the open''. ''I'll keep that in mind super spy''. Kebo's voice is thick with sarcasm and Ward just smirks at his friend.

　

Stark Tower is quiet when they arrive. Kebo sits at the kitchen to eat and Grant heads down to the gym. He finds Nat and Skye inside, Tony is either in his lab or with Pepper. Skye is currently giving one of the punching bags hell while Nat is standing next to her watching her form. Neither woman looks at him when he enters the room and leans against the doorway, sips his coffee slowly. Skye doesn't stop her movements for ten more minutes, and then she looks over to him.

　

''Hey''. ''Hey''. She takes her own coffee from him and stands on her toes to kiss him. Skye sits on the bench and smiles gratefully when she opens up the pastry bag and sees it's contents. ''You two have a mission if you're up for it''. Nat says and Ward doesn't have to look at Skye to know she practically lights up. She isn't trained like he is to wait for long periods of time, to be in one spot for days on end with patience.

　

Grant is an expert at reading people, he's been doing it for so long it just comes naturally. Nat isn't nervous for this mission, she's hesitant to tell them the details. ''What?'' Ward asks crossing his arms, a move she doesn't miss. ''The mission is in Germany''. ''And?'' Nat finally gives Ward a smile that Skye knows all to well what it means. ''Get ready to woo an heiress Romeo''.

　

The mission is similiar to the ones he's done for Shield. With Ward's looks and skills women fawn over him all the time. He's used to it, has used to that to advantage both for personal and professional gain. He knows he's good looking, Skye has informed him of this on several occasions. Currently they're back at the apartment so they can shower and get changed. The target is a high up Hydra member.

　

While Hydra is on alert for both Skye and Ward Nat has looked into it, and they are leaning towards Shield's sights. This mission shouldn't be a problem. Gain the target's daughter's trust, distract her, if she spills a few secrets while he's at it the better. While Skye takes out security and the father. The daughter is a threat though, she holds a lot of power and money. People tend to follow the one with the money, who's calling the shots.

　

Ward is coming out of the shower when he finally decides to ask Skye if she's alright with this. Yes they are both spies and are able to seperate their personal lives from their work one. Skye understands that this mission is important and that Ward is excellent at his job. But if the situation were reversed Grant can't say he'd be comfortable if Skye had to flirt with another man. Even if he was her target.

　

Would he act professional? Yes. But every second he'd be fighting the urge to walk over and punch the other man in the face. Ward assumes Skye could feel the same way and he wants to reassure her that this doesn't mean anything. She hasn't been particularly quiet or out of sorts, but Ward knows her well enough now to tell that it's bothering her. She's slipping on a bra when he turns to her. Catches her stare as it drift down his bare chest.

　

''Skye''. ''It's just a job. I'm not jealous''. ''I didn't think you would be''. ''I know how you feel about me''. Grant smiles at her and begins drying his hair. ''This has to make you uncomfortable Skye, if it were you doing this I wouldn't like it''. Skye sighs before moving towards him and kissing his chin. ''I've had to seduce targets before and it wasn't fun. Just like I know it means nothing, I'm fine. I won't enjoy watching you doing it, but I can handle myself''.

　

Ward raises an eyebrow, ''you've had to seduce a target before?'' He suspected but never asked, he's a gentlemen after all. Skye rolls her eyes, ''yes. Hello have you seen me?'' Skye gestures to her body and Grant takes full advantage to admire the view in front of him. ''Not a lot but a couple. I'm sure you've seduced dozens of women''- ''wouldn't say dozens''-

　

''What with your perfect hair and your stupid cheekbones''. Skye fondly cups his face before poking at his chest. ''And your abs. God you know it's not fair that you look like Adonis''. Ward laughs out loud, his cheeks red and Skye smiles over the fact that she made him blush. And he's far too good looking for his own good. In one swift movement he lifts her by the thighs and sets her on the bathroom counter.

　

Skye wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Grant has a firm hold on her waist as he kisses her. ''I love you''. He whispers against her lips, his breath hitching slightly when Skye drags her nails down his back. ''You really don't have to come I can handle this on my own''. Skye just shushes him and kisses him again, taking both her hands and running them down his firm arms.

　

Skye doesn't think she'll ever tire of kissing him. Just like everything else especially where she's concerned Grant is very attentive, he's learned by now all the ways to make her breathless, make her squirm beneath him. Which he's currently doing, kissing her like they have all the time in the world. His hands are roaming across her shoulders and then spreading out across the tops of her thighs. ''We don't have time''. She gasps.

　

Even though all she wants is to stay here, her fingers are running down his chest she's very much enjoying the feel of his skin on her's. Grant stops kissing her neck and takes a step back, Skye whines from the loss of contact even though she's the one who initiated it. Skye doesn't think she will ever get over how he looks at her either. Like Wanda described all that time ago, like Skye is the sun. ''Later''. Ward promises, kissing her forehead.

　

''All I'm saying is you might need one, or two''. Ward Kebo and Skye are on the jet on the way to Germany and Skye is currently in the cock pit. Grant looks down and sees Kebo holding out condoms and Ward slaps him. ''I'm not sleeping with her''. Kebo looks surprised, ''you're not?'' ''No. Why would I?'' ''Because you've always done that''. It's true, both Shield and Garrett took advantage of Ward's face and body.

　

''I have no reason to, I'm just going to make sure we're in her bedroom and them I'm going to take care of her''. ''Oh you're going to kill her''. ''No. God what's wrong with you today?'' Kebo shoves the items back in his wallet and checks to see if Skye is coming. ''I wouldn't do that to Skye''. Ward says knows that she can hear them, Kebo doesn't. ''I'm sorry that I was just trying to be helpful''. ''I'm good Kebo, thanks''.

　

There's awkward silence until Skye returns and once again just like when he first saw her with this dress on, his eyes widen. They're going to a fancy party and Ward is dressed in an all black suit while Skye is in a black dress that is doing things to him. Her hair is up and Ward knows all he's going to want to do is touch her on the mission. He doesn't care about the target, he wants to trap Skye in a corner and kiss her.

　

''You're staring''. She comments as she sits next to him and Ward grins, ''am I not allowed to do that?'' Skye puts her hand on his thigh before leaning over and kissing him, ''no''. She says and Ward chases after her lips to kiss her again. ''How you look in that dress isn't helping''. Skye pats his cheek adoringly and crosses her legs. The three of them are quiet the ride there, Kebo actually falls asleep and his snores fill the silence.

　

Getting into the party isn't hard at all, Skye does her best to avoid the cameras around the mansion they are in. It's huge and unnecessary, filled with alcohol and Hydra agents. It reminds Skye of the party Ward went to once to take out another agent from their list and Whitehall was there. Skye takes a deep breath and heads straight for the bar, blocks out those flash backs of the lab. The first and second time she was there, the smell of lemon is strong in her nose.

　

She looks around the room full of dresses and pressed suits, alcohol in everyone's hands. She can almost smell money in the air and it's nauseating. Skye orders a drink and tries not to watch as Ward works the room. But it's near impossible. He's so good. Every woman in the room notices him almost at once, but it's obvious who holds his attention. Their target, the blonde girl who's dress is too low cut and probably costs more than this entire house.

　

Her name is Emilia, her father an old member of Hydra. Skye has spotted him already with his wife, his mistresses linger off to the side and she wonders if the wife knows about them. Security is pretty tight, as soon as Skye strikes hell is going to break lose. She could avoid making a scene but she really doesn't want to, besides Skye really wants to hit someone. Grant is now inching his way over to Emilia, who has definitely taken notice of him.

　

Skye can tell that Ward is speaking german and Emilia laughs before giving him a flirty smile. She's a goner. They stand there talking for a while before she directs them over to one of the glass tables, Ward nods and puts his hand on her back, far too low to be appropriate. Skye orders another drink when Emilia leans in close to him, puts her hand on top of his. ''You know it never ceases to amaze me how easy it is for him to become someone else''.

　

Kebo says as he joins her at the bar and orders a drink. ''Sometimes it's hard for me to know who the real Grant Ward is, or if he's just a bunch of different covers underneath all of the mess his family and Garrett put him through''. Skye raises on eyebrow, ''are you drunk?'' ''Possibly. Why aren't you?'' ''We're on a mission''. ''So? Your boyfriend is about two seconds away from sticking his tongue down some other woman's throat''- ''you are not helping''.

　

Kebo ingores her. ''And I'm pretty sure her dad has been looking at your ass since we walked in here, so my point is you should be drinking. Everyone should be drinking, all the time''. Skye shakes her head at Kebo but does indeed order another shot. Skye feels someone approach her, stand beside her and she knows without looking it's Emilia's father. She's repulsed, here he is looking at her breasts while his wife and daugher are feet away.

　

He starts speaking german, telling Skye how beautiful she is. Skye gives a smile meant to melt and he falls for it. Thanks him and puts a hand on his arm, compliments how impressive his home is. She continues to butter him up, distracting him while Ward works the daughter. An hour later Skye sees him whisper in her ear, drawing her closer. Emilia leans into him one hand on his chest, laughing at whatever he's said.

　

And then she's kissing him, her red nails cupping the back of his neck. She knows it doesn't mean anything, can tell the difference in Ward's body language from how he kisses Emilia and how he kisses her. While to anyone else it would look as if Ward is enjoying himself, Skye can see that he's not. There isn't that fire that same kind of passion whe he kisses Skye. But she can't help but feel this rage in her chest.

　

It doesn't help that Leonard (the father) chooses in that moment to put his hand somewhere it shouldn't. Skye hides her discomfort in her drink and focuses back on him, it's only because of her years of training that she doesn't shove his face into the floor and break his hand. Well not yet anyway. It only takes Ward a few more minutes to seal the deal and Skye watches as Emilia grabs his hand and leads him upstairs. Now it's her turn to make a move.

　

She wastes no time. Kebo has been slowly taking out the security guards one by one so now is the perfect time. Skye turns to Leonard and jerks away from his hold, taking his arm and twisting until a bone snaps. The sound and his cry of pain causes the entire household to stop and stare. Skye then grabs him and slams him into the bar, punches him in the face, takes her glass and smashes it in his face. ''Oh come on, no one recognized me?''

　

Skye has her gun out and pulls the trigger. That's when the screaming starts. And then the left over security heads for her and Skye makes sure all the civilians are out of the way before she raises her hands. If anyone doubted who she was before, they don't now. (She doesn't know it but a few people are recording her on their cell phones.) A man actually yells, ''it's Quake!'' And Skye would be lying if she said that didn't make her a little smug.

　

Even in a dress the security doesn't stand a chance. Skye does have to kick off her heels but she takes them all out in just a few moves. The few remaining drop their guns and run out of the room, the mansion is basically empty now. Skye helps herself to the vacant bar and waits for Ward. Who really should of come out by now, especially with the sound of screaming and guns going off. There's a sound at the top of the stairs and Skye looks up to see a rather disheveled Ward come down.

　

The top buttons of his dress shirt are undone, his jacket is gone his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. ''You've been busy''. He comments. ''So have you''. Grant just rolls his eyes and holds out his hand, Skye puts down her drink and takes it. They walk out of the back door where a few Hydra agents are waiting. Who are no match for two of them and are quickly taken care of. ''I think Kebo is drunk''. Skye says when they steal a car and leave the mansion.

　

''Not surprised, he's waiting for us at the jet''. Skye looks over to Ward and sees that his hair is sticking up (which is adorable) and his shirt has been untucked. ''Bet that was fun for you''. Grant smirks, ''yeah it was''. ''There Emilia was all caught up in your spell and she had no idea you weren't interested''. ''Not in the least bit''. Ward takes one hand off the wheel and places it on her knee. ''She's tied up waiting for the police to arrive''.

　

''Good''. They are silent for a while before Ward suddenly pulls the car over. ''What are you doing?'' He doesn't respond, just takes Skye's face in his hands and kisses her. All of that passion in their bathroom earlier comes to light and Ward slips one hand inside her dress. The other is holding the back of her neck and his mouth leaves her's only to drift across her collar bone. Skye is breathing hard in his ear her own hands trailing across his chest.

　

Kissing her again not breaking his stride, he lifts her so she falls against his chest so they are both in the driver's seat, Grant below her. She's about to break the kiss to tell him she can't enjoy this when her back is pressed painfully into the steering wheel but he beats her to it. Finds the lever to lean the seat all the way back and Skye chuckles against his lips. ''Smooth''. She says and Grant starts unzipping her dress.

　

''I love you''. Is all he responds before kissing her again. That's all he wants to do, forever.

 


	7. You Won't See Me Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission and a surprise at the end that Skye didn't expect.

 

''You're not still mad about the mission are you?'' Skye adjusts her sun glasses and looks around the park, nothing out of place catches her eye. Natasha is next to her sipping away at her coffee and Skye shakes her head. ''Nat I know Ward had to do it, I'm not mad about that''. 'But you're mad at me for something. Is it about Bucky?''

　

Nat's voice is low like she's afraid the wrong person will hear, like Fury or Hydra is peering around a tree just waiting for her to say the words. ''No it's not about James''. Skye continues walking, perhaps she's being paranoid but she swears people look wide eyed in her direction. Skye rather feels than sees when Nat understands what her appprentice is upset about. ''Skye I already told you I was under orders not mention the Index''.

　

A few weeks ago Skye asked Natasha about the Index at Shield Grant told her about, why she never said anything. Nat's answer? Fury told her to keep quiet. ''That's not good enough. Don't you think I deserved to know?'' ''It wasn't about what I thought Skye. I had orders''. Skye understands all about Nat's undying loyalty to Nick Fury, she told his lies she followed his orders she did whatever he asked.

　

It's different now than it used to be when Skye first came along, Natasha is a little more laid back when it comes to Fury. It has more to do with the fall of Shield than anything else, he isn't in charge anymore. ''Skye I don't know what more you want me to say. Fury didn't want you to know so you didn't, end of story''. ''After all this time and you never thought to tell me?'' Natasha walks slightly ahead of Skye and sighs softly.

　

''I wanted to tell you. but you know I couldn't''. Skye scoffs, ''it's not like Fury would of shot you if you said something. You should of told me''. Nat turns around. ''Would it of made a difference?'' ''Yeah. I could of known there were other people like me instead of feeling like I was alone in the world, like I was some isolated freak''. Nat's ice mask cracks and she puts a comforting hand on Skye's arm. ''I know. I'm sorry''.

　

''You can make it up to me by getting me a current list''. Nat gives her a smirk. ''I can do you one better. Check your inbox''. The pair continues walking as Skye pulls out her phone and upon checking her email, throws an arm around her mentor. ''Thank you''. Nat winks at her and finishes her coffee, stopping at another cart to refuel. ''You normally don't drink this much coffee''. Skye comments.

　

''Late night''. Is all Natasha says but Skye reads between the lines and wrinkles her nose. ''Skye you said you were fine with it''. ''I am trust me''. Skye turns her attention back to her phone to find a short classified list (that she easily breaks into) of powered individuals. There are quite a few, enough to raise as a small army if one wanted to. She half wonder if this is another reason Shield has this Index, maybe it's not just for keeping tabs on Inhumans.

　

''You're probably right about that''. Nat mutters knowing what Skye is thinking. ''I can see why Shield would want to monitor them, never know when someone powered could become useful''. ''From what I learned an Inhuman has never been on a mission for Shield. But that could of been just another lie''. Skye glances over to Nat who has this look of regret on her face. Skye sympathizes, it wasn't easy for the Black Widow to accept the fall of Shield.

　

That Hydra had infillitrated their ranks for years and years and no one knew a thing. Skye glances back down at her phone and sees people like her, for years she thought she was all alone. Logically she knew there had to be others like her but she didn't look too hard into it. Now though the thought pops in her brain without warning, if she could meet them, get them out from under Shield's thumb, they would be a unstoppable force.

　

''I know that look''. Nat says as they round a corner. ''It was just a thought''. ''It's a dangerous one''. ''Shield doesn't scare me''. ''It should. Don't underestimate them, this new Director isn't fond of Inhumans. If you get reckless in any way''- ''You know you worry too much''. Natasha sighs, ''that's because you and Tony never do''. She has a point. ''It's not like it's going to happen anyway. Lincoln said none of them want to see me''.

　

''Skye he doesn't speak for every single Inhuman on the planet. He probably has what, one or two friends that are Inhuman? You don't know what the rest of them think of you''. Skye Nat and Bruce discussed this at length a while ago right after Lincoln told her it'd be best if she stayed away. ''I know''. ''Just be careful okay? The last thing I want to deal with is Ward if something happened to you''.

　

Skye chuckles, ''he would be insufferable. Poor Kebo''. ''He would, I would too''. ''Careful Nat, your feelings are showing''. The Black Widow rolls her eyes and lightly hits Skye's shoulder. ''Just promise me you'll be careful, whatever you decide''. ''I promise''.

　

Skye walks into her and Ward's apartment to find Grant working out in the middle of the living room. Skye's actually speechless for a moment at the sight, his bare chest covered in sweat. She closes the door leans against it and watches him. He knows she's there but continues his routine. It's another twenty minutes before he's done, he gets off the floor and finally looks up at her a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

　

''Enjoy the show?'' She nods and walks towards him. Says nothing just slips off her jacket and casually tosses it on the couch. ''Nat gave me a list of the current Index at Shield''. Ward seems momentarily distracted as he leans down to kiss her but recovers quickly. ''She did?'' ''Yeah. If I wanted to I could find them, talk to them''. ''Are you going to?'' Skye shrugs, stands on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. ''Not right now''.

　

His hands are on her hips his mouth slowly making it's way down her neck when there's a knock at the door. ''Ignore it''. Skye breathes tangling her hands in his hair to root him in place. The knock comes again and Kebo's voice sounds loudly throughout the apartment. ''I'm not going to go away''. Skye groans loudly as Ward removes himself from her to let his friend in. Kebo takes one look between them and rolls his eyes.

　

''Are you two constantly just at each other like rabbits? Jesus this is the third time since''- ''Do you need something?'' Skye asks going to the kitchen where Kebo is currently standing, Ward moves to put his shirt back on much to her disappointment. Grant smiles knowing the reason for her frown, comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head. ''Well I was going to make breakfast but I can just leave if you want''.

　

Skye already knowing her boyfriend can't resist pumpkin pancakes, tells Kebo he can stay. Grant sits next to her and Skye runs her hand through his hair before drifting along the back of his ear. Ward reacts instantly, stiffening against her touch, grabbing her wrist to make her movements stop. ''What's wrong?'' ''He's ticklish behind his ear''. Kebo answers, taking a sip of orange juice. Grant releases her hand and she puts it back in her lap.

　

''Oh my god super spy is ticklish''. Ward scowls at her before stealing Kebo's juice. ''Wait how does Kebo know that and I don't?'' ''Don't ask''. Ward growls and Skye really is baffled that she didn't know he was ticklish. ''You've been sleeping with him for months and didn't know that?'' ''Can we change the subject?'' Ward asks shooting Kebo a warning look causing Skye to wonder exactly how Kebo is aware of the fact that Ward is ticklish.

　

A few minutes later Skye goes off to take a shower and Kebo waits until she's out of ear shot to talk. ''It's been a month''. Grant sighs in annoyance. ''If I knew you were going to make a big deal about it I wouldn't of said anything''. ''It's a big deal Ward, when are you going to tell her?'' Kebo flips three pancakes before Ward says anything. ''I'll tell her when I'm ready''. ''Oh so never then''. ''Kebo''. ''You know she's going to find out eventually''.

　

''She won't if you keep your shit together''. Kebo laughs aloud, ''oh boss I haven't been able to do that in a long time''. It was meant as a joke but they both know it's the sad truth.

　

''Nat has a mission for us''. Skye announces the next day as Ward is walking into Stark Tower, Kebo by his side. ''It's nothing special, you guys have done this before. Typical Hydra agent owns a bar, take him out when you see fit. They do have a lot of security though, that probably has something to do with you''. Nat gestures to Skye who agrees. ''Who's the target?'' Nat hands Ward the tablet and Kebo leans over his shoulder to look.

　

''Joseph owns a bar across town. Looks simple enough boss''. ''When do we leave?'' ''Whenever you're ready. Oh Kebo, Tony said if you mess with the controls on the jet again he's going to break all of your fingers''. Kebo winks at Nat and tells her that Iron Man doesn't need to worry. ''Tell Tony I will break all of Squishy's fingers for him''. Skye says as she walks to the elevators, causing Ward and Nat to chuckle.

　

''You know the bar scene is getting kind of old''. Skye says as she sips her drink, Grant is standing next to her doing the same. ''Right? Why can't our targets ever own a beach house in Malibu? Or a hotel by an ocean?'' Kebo asks, drifting until he's by Skye's elbow waving to get the bar tender's attention. Grant attempts to tell Kebo to cool it with the drinking but it never worked before and won't now.

　

Ward's number two takes his beer and walks across the bar, sitting at a booth so he has full view of the small building. Eyes ever watchful, looking out for anyone or anything that could potentially harm Ward. ''I'm thinking that new sea food place across the street''. Skye looks up at Grant who rolls his eyes. ''You want to start that up again? Fine. If you get to Joseph first I'll buy you lobster''. ''And if you win?''

　

He moves until one hand is low on her back, pressing her body into his. Smirks when her breathing catches, her hands come to rest on his chest. Whispers in her ear exactly what he has in mind and Skye who rarely ever blushes, her cheeks are stained red when Ward pulls back. He winks at her, kisses her temple and walks away. Up to the table where Kebo is and takes a seat, Skye takes a moment to compose herself, focus back on the mission.

　

Twenty minutes later Joseph walks in, in a dark suit with a gun on his hip. He's early thirties, black hair and a beard. He's very loud as he enters and the music picks up. People yell his name, clap him on the shoulder, women throw themselves at him. Skye is just about to make her move when she feels someone's hand graze her elbow. Turning she comes face to face with Lincoln.

　

It's about the last place she expected to run into him, she's surprised. And she's on a mission she doesn't have time for this. Although she's really leaning towards letting Ward win because his plans are a hell of a lot better than lobster. Lincoln looks nervous and he absorbs the room, gaze jumping from Skye to Ward who has without a doubt noticed him by now. ''What are you doing here?'' Skye glances over to see Joseph working the room.

　

Lincoln hasn't let go of her elbow and she jerks it out of his hold. ''I wanted to talk to you''. He says over the loud music. ''Talk to me about what?'' ''About what happened at Stark Tower''. Skye feels a flush of anger and throws back her drink, orders another. ''We have nothing more to say to each other. You made it pretty clear you want nothing to do with me''. ''I didn't say that''. ''Yes you did. I get if your friends don't like me okay? Most people don't''.

　

''Skye it's just, I wanted to apologize for that''. That stops her short, she wasn't expecting that. ''Why?'' Lincoln sighs. ''Because you didn't deserve that, to be judged by a few Inhumans that don't know you, by me. I'm sorry Skye. We've only seen what the media puts out there and they don't exactly paint you as the hero''. She crosses her arms, ''so what are you saying?'' ''I'm saying that it's not fair to keep you from our own people, it's not right''.

　

Out of the corner of her eye Skye sees Joseph approach Ward's table. ''If you want to still meet them you can''. She licks her lips, picks up her drink from the bar. ''Look I'm kind of in the middle of something here so can we talk about it later?'' She moves to take a sip of her drink as Lincoln agrees, when she pauses her lips halfway on the glass. Four of the men at the bar keep glancing at her every ten seconds, her drink is cloudy.

　

Someone, perhaps all of them drugged her drink. She knows it, hell she's done it herself plenty of times. But Skye doubts there's posion in her glass, more than likely something else and it makes her blood boil. So what else is she to do other than cause a scene? Skye makes her way over to where the bar tender and the four men who keep looking at her are, the drink cold in her palm. She approaches them slowly, smiling.

　

She can feel their vibrations in her skin, their heart beats quicken. Lincoln has followed her as has Ward's gaze. ''Hey sailor''. She says to the first one, leaning onto the bar and crossing her legs at the ankle. All four of them swallow hard, sweat has started to appear on one of their foreheads. ''You know funny thing about being me, it's near impossible to take me down unless say, I don't know I'm full of drugs. So which one of you did it?''

　

Like expected they don't answer. She can tell they are not Hydra agents, just some random poeple who saw Quake and either wanted to take her out or do other things that make her grit her teeth. ''Oh come on now don't be shy. I'm going to beat the shit out of all of you anyway so you might as well just tell me now''. They all stand at this towering over her in a way that's supposed to be intimidating but it just makes her laugh.

　

Lincoln comes to stand next to her and Skye rolls her eyes, she doesn't need anyone to protect her. Which is why Ward hasn't made an appearance, he can take care of Joseph while she takes care of this. On the bright side he's going to win, that's something to look forward to. ''Was it you?'' She gestures to the first man who narrows his eyes at her. ''You look like you'd drug some poor innocent girl's drink you sick son of a bitch''.

　

A man on the end laughs and fixes his stare on her. ''Did you really think no one would recognize you here Quake?'' Skye shrugs, ''don't really care if you did or not. What I do care about is someone wanting to hurt me, and I don't take well to threats''. The bar tender tries to defuse the situation but it's too late. In one quick movement Skye slams her glass into the first man's face, shoving him to the floor and landing a kick to his ribs.

　

The second one grabs her arm and attempts to twist until it breaks but Skye tears out of his hold and punches him in the jaw. The third man manages to use his weight to try and over power her, but he's also met with violence. Number four puts up more of a fight than the other three, but Skye is too powerful. She manages to knock him out when a couple of other people decide to intervene.

　

Two of them are basically thrown into the mirror behind the bar breaking all of the glass, and the rest of the men are smart enough to remember this is Quake they are dealing with and walk away. By now she's attracted the entire bar's attention, the music has stopped and all eyes are on her and the unconscious bodies at her feet. Skye wipes the blood off her knuckles onto her jeans and fixes her hair.

　

The bar tender gets off the floor from dodging the broken glass and yells that she needs to leave. That he's about to call the police. Everyone is on edge and Joseph quickly steps in, walking up to Skye with an easy smile on his face. ''Come now sweetheart let's talk outside, Robbie I can take it from here''. He then apologizes on Quake's behalf and tells everyone drinks are on him for the rest of the night. Lincoln puts a protective hand on Skye's shoulder when Joseph gesures she go outside.

　

''Relax Sparky this part is my job''. She whispers to him and follows Joseph out the back door, who is unaware that Grant is on their heels. While Skye distracted everyone Ward took out all of the Hydra agents in the bar as well as Joseph's own security. ''I know why you're here''. Joseph tells her as they walk into the cool night air, the sounds of the city around them. Joseph looks a little nervous, Skye just leans against the wall of the building.

　

''And you will accomplish nothing by killing me''. Skye registers two things, one Ward coming on the other side of the alley and two, Lincoln on the other side of the door listening. ''That's not entirely true. The dead can't talk''. Joseph laughs and there's an edge of hysteria in it. ''I know why you hate Hydra so much, we've all been briefed on you. And what we wouldn't do to get you back in a lab''. Skye's hands twitch.

　

''You see we'll brain wash you, make you kill Grant Ward. He's a traitor and we don't like traitors''. ''Oh I'd love to see you try''. Skye waves her hand and Joseph is slammed against the alley wall his breathing cut off. Before she can stop his heart a shot goes off and he slumps to the ground. ''I know you really wanted me to win''. Grant calls, holstering his gun and walking up to her. Skye suddenly feels sick to her stomach, the blood still on her hands.

　

''Hey you're okay, it's okay''. Grant pulls her into his arms his own anger at what happened earlier coming to light. Skye grips his leather jacket like her life depends on it, flashes of the lab enter her mind and she swallows back bile. Will she never be rid of it? Will the past never stop taunting her? ''Hydra will never do that to you again''. Ward whispers in her ear, his hands warm on her back.

　

''Boss someone called the cops we need to go''. Kebo says just as Lincoln enters the alley. He frowns at Joseph's body, not able to hide the judgement in his eyes. Skye feels as if she should say something but can't find the words. Let's Ward take her hand and lead her to the car, leaving the blonde Inhuman alone wondering what Joseph was talking about with Skye. What she has to do with Hydra, how she became this way.

　

''Stop looking at me like that I'm fine''. Skye says when her and Grant are finally back in their apartment, just stepping out of the shower. Nat wasn't happy when Skye told her the details of the mission when they finally made it back to Stark Tower, that Hydra was still threatening Skye with the lab, with brain washing. ''Skye someone tried to drug you, and I know you feel about everything else''. She sits down on her side of the bed and looks up at Ward.

　

Who's standing in front of her looking at her in that way of his. Like he'd love her no matter what, that she is someone good and pure and warm even though she's not. ''Have I told you how much I love you?'' He smiles, never will tire of her saying that. Bends down to kiss her, her hands framing his face. She moves back on the bed so he has room to drape himself over her, which he wastes no time. His hands moving up her body before resting on her hips.

　

''If you want to talk I'm here''. He says and Skye shakes her head. ''Just kiss me. You won after all, didn't you? Make me forget''. He has a tendency to do that, make her forget all the horrors, makes her feel loved and cherished when he holds her. Makes her feel like she's the only person in the world when he sighs her name, how he shudders when her hands are on his skin.

　

He does tense slightly when her fingers graze the back of his ear again and Skye chuckles. ''I still can't believe I didn't know you were ticklish''. Grant doesn't comment just kisses her and slides the shirt off her shoulders. Tells her he loves her, that he'll keep her safe no matter what.

　

The next morning before the sun is up Skye's phone rings loudly on the night stand. She groans and removes her face from Ward's shoulder to answer it. He actually whines at the feel of her skin leaving his and Skye smiles, kisses his nose before stretching to reach her phone. ''This better be important Tony, since when are you up this early?'' Skye yawns and starts running her hand through Ward's hair.

　

''Skye listen to me whatever you do, do not go to Stark Tower''. The worry and panic is thick in his tone and Skye reacts immediately. All traces of sleep are gone she's on alert at once. Ward feels her mood shift and sits up, awake now as well. ''Tony what's going on? Nat is there is she okay?'' ''She's fine, Skye listen to me. Do not under any circumstances step foot into Stark Tower do you hear me?''

　

''Tony what's going on are you alright?'' He sighs angrily, curses a few times at Jarvis. ''I'm fine, on my way there now. Just please promise me you won't go there''. She gets out of bed and throws on Ward's shirt, starts pacing. ''I'm serious Skye. Please promise you won't do it''. ''Fine I promise''. ''This is not one of those times where I tell you not to do something and you do it anyway. Skye please''.

　

It's the begging that does her in, that scared tone he's using. ''Tell me what's going on''. He takes a deep breath, tells Jarvis to call Pepper and then focuses his attention back on Skye. ''The Director of Shield is at Stark Tower along with a few government officials, they're looking for you''. ''What? Why?'' ''I don't know. Skye we're going to cover for you, Rhodes is on his way too. Do not get involved''. ''Tony if they're looking for me''-

　

''Did you not remember when I warned you the new Director doesn't like Inhumans? Please stay away Skye, please. If something happened to you-'' ''Fine Tony I'll hide out here until they're gone''. He breathes a sigh of relief, tells her he'll call her as soon as he can and then hangs up. Skye turns to Grant who is standing by the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, waiting to see if he needs a weapon or not.

　

''Apparently Shield and the US government is looking for me, Tony wants me to stay away from Stark Tower''. ''You're not going to listen to him, are you?'' ''Hell no''. She walks into the closet changes into her trademark suit just in case and slips a weapons into all of the several holsters. ''Ward it won't be safe for you, you should stay here''. He rolls his eyes and she knows that even if she tried to talk him out of it he's going with her.

　

Skye has no idea why Shield is asking for her, all she knows is that it can't be good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I just want to take a second to remember Grant Ward. It's been a year since he was murdered in cold blood all alone on Maveth, with no one to mourn him. No one on the show cared that he died and that was cruel.
> 
> I miss him every day, he deserved so much better he was treated so badly for three straight years and so was Brett.
> 
> I'm just going to believe that all of AOS is some kind of alternate universe and somewhere out there Grant Ward ended up happy.
> 
> I will always Stand With Ward.


	8. I'm Just A Sucker For Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield offers Skye a deal and she doesn't react well.

 

 

 

 

>  

''Why was Lincoln at the bar last night?'' Grant asks her as Skye slips into the early morning traffic, already breaking the speed limit and swerving past several cars. She grumbles when they are stopped by a red light, turns to face him. ''He wanted to apologize for what he said to me at Stark Tower a few weeks ago. Said it wasn't right for him to keep me from other people like me''. Skye drums her fingers on the steering wheel for a moment, a nervous habit.

　

''Which I appreciate but Lincoln said before they didn't like me, it's not like when I meet them their opinion of me will magically change''. The light turns green and Skye speeds off turns on the radio and keeps it at a low volume. It's programmed to the same station, the only thing she listens to. Classical music, Bruce got her into it and now she refuses to listen to anything else.

　

Ward rests his hand on her knee before responding, ''you're right. But if they get to know you they'll like you. Remember when I couldn't stand you at first? And now look at us''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''please robot you've been in love with me since you first saw me''. He laughs, ''maybe I was. Skye if you want to meet with them I support you and you know the Avengers will too. I wonder if any of Lincoln's friends are on the Index''.

　

''I'll check if or when I meet them''. They drive in silence and Grant looks over to her, she's calm and collected. He knows why she wore her suit, it's a statement. Showing that she means business that she isn't threatened by Shield or anyone else. If need be she will defend herself, fight against whatever they want, she wore it on purpose. Tony isn't going to be happy. ''Ward you can't go in there with me''.

　

Skye says when they are nearing Stark Tower. He knows this, he'll stay out of sight. ''I'm aware''. ''Because if Coulson is there''- ''I know. Don't worry no one will know I'm there''. There's no tell that Stark Tower is full of Shield and government agents, no sign at all as Skye pulls through. But she knows better, she dropped Ward off a fair enough distance away so he can sneak in later undetected.

　

She parks the car and from the corner of her eye sees agents appear from the shadows to watch her. Ignoring them she goes to the front door to find it locked, Skye pulls out her phone to unlock it but it doesn't budge. Tony has done this on purpose, he knows her too well. Smirking she spreads her hands out onto the ground and flies up to the roof. That door is unlocked and she walks to the elevators.

　

When the doors open Skye is met with dozens of agents, all who turn to look at her. Stark Tower has never been this full. A smug smile lights her face when she steps out and they all look a little bit nervous. Nat is the first familiar face she notcies, and when the Black Widow sees her, she frowns. A man is standing next to her and Skye just knows who he is, no introduction needed. ''Oh so they hired another tool to be the Director of Shield''.

　

The man looks at her, he has dark hair and dark eyes, he's on the short side. Nothing about him sticks out, he's pretty built though, can see the muscles through the white cotton button up shirt he's wearing. Tyson (she finally recalls his name) looks her up and down, studying her observing her, checking to see if she looks as dangerous as he's been told. ''Well you don't look like you're out of the country''.

　

He says directing a half glare to Natasha who narrows her eyes at her apprentice. Skye recovers quickly, ''just got back actually''. She checks out the room, fifteen agents in the living room all spread out. Four more in the kitchen, three by the elevators. two outside watching over. ''You didn't bring a lot of agents to protect you Director, I'm a little offended''. Before he can respond James Rhodes strolls over to them, his own disapproval at Skye does not go unnoticed.

　

''There are six Shield agents here Quake, the rest are for General Talbot and I''. Skye nearly gags at the name, she's had dealings in the past with General Talbot and they didn't end well. She hates him, he hates her it's an annoyance whenever they meet. ''This is a meeting, nothing more''. Rhodes leans down so only she can hear him, ''Tony is going to be pissed when he sees you. Please don't make a scene, please behave''.

　

Skye winks at him, ''don't I always?'' ''No no you don't. That's why I'm worried''. There's a commotion in the kitchen and Tony comes out into the hall, his sour mood worse when he meets Skye's eye. ''Mr. Stark look who showed up''. Tyson says, nodding to Skye. ''You're supposed to be in Peru''. Tony says with a fake smile as he walks up to Skye. ''Just got back, wanted to surprise you''.

　

Iron Man hugs her and hisses in her ear, ''you are so grounded for this. No missions for a month. I even told Ward to keep you away!'' Skye apologizes and they both know she doesn't mean it, but Tony accepts the kiss she plants on his cheek anyway. Nat and Skye have a silent conversation they've perfected over the years.

　

_''How dangerous is this?''_

_''Not sure. You should of stayed away''._

_''You know I couldn't do that''._

_''I know. If anything sounds like a threat I'm getting you out of here. Tony will distract them''._

　

Skye mutters that she can handle herself in russian to which Nat curses and Tyson is looking at them in confusion. ''Aren't you a spy? Shouldn't you know other languages besides english? What the hell are they teaching at the Academy these days?'' Skye says aloud enjoying the annoyed look Tyson gets. General Talbot walks into the room and Skye can nearly smell the loathing rolling off him when he looks at her.

　

''Quake''. ''Talbot''. ''Shall we start this meeting?'' ''What is this about? Am I in trouble?'' She teases as she walks past him and goes into the conference room. There are three agents already waiting, don't look at her as she walks in. Nat follows her as does Tony and Rhodes, they all sit beside her as Talbot, Tyson and a couple agents sit across from them. Skye supposes she should be nervous, it can't be a good sign if two agencies want a meeting with her.

　

She really has no idea what this could be about. She's hunting Hydra, the bad guys. Unless it's about Ward but why would they have a formal meeting about it? Why would the US government want him? She's more worried about her boyfriend than she is about herself in this moment. On the outside she looks bored, like she'd rather be anywhere else than here right now. Just like Natasha trained her.

　

Skye hears the elevator ding and Tony sits straighter in his chair, Nat raises an eyebrow to Skye, asking if it's Ward. Skye shakes her head, he wouldn't be that stupid. So it's a surprise to Shield and Skye alike when Steve Rogers enters the room, dominating the situation. ''Captain Rogers''. Tyson is just as shocked as Talbot is, their eyes are wide. In fear, intimidation or admiration? Skye isn't sure. Maybe all three.

　

Steve nods to them, gives a pointed look to Tony and that's when she realizes he must of called him. ''You alright?'' Steve asks Skye. ''Yeah I'm fine''. Captain America sits in the seat next to Nat, folds his hands atop the table. ''Well gentelmen let's go ahead and get started. You're asking for a member of my team, why is that?'' Tyson and Talbot get over their shock pretty quickly and get back to the problem at hand.

　

''Mr. Stark it has come to our attention that Quake as of late has been become somewhat of a liability''. ''I'm sitting right here Director if you have a problem with me, say it to my face not to Mr. Stark''. Tyson gives her an apologetic smrik and gives her his full attention. ''You have made quite a name for yourself over the years haven't you Quake?'' ''Well have to stay in the media somehow''.

　

''Tell me when you first got your powers how did you handle them?'' Underneath the table Skye makes a grab for Nat's hand and squeezes as flashes of that lab travel through her brain. ''That's irrelevant and none of your business, tell us why you're really here and this meeting can end sooner rather than later''. Tony says, looking at Skye worridly as she takes soundless deep breaths through her nose.

　

''Of course Mr. Stark''. The monitor in front of them comes to life and Tyson looks over to the Avengers. ''Quake you have stayed in the shadows for a long time, even after the fall of Hydra. But in this past year you've made quite the mess for Shield to clean up. I'm aware of what you are doing but this public behavior has become''- ''What Director Tyson is trying to say is that you're scaring people Quake. And it ends now''. Talbot growls.

　

''I'm sorry I'm scaring people? I'm protecting them''. ''Really? You have a funny way of showing it''. Talbot gestures over to the monitor where security footage is starting to play. Recent missions with Ward that went astray, where she had to use her powers in public. Her mission with Daniel Whitehall last year, there's footage of her kidnapping him, beating him senseless once when she pulled the car over and couldn't take the rage inside her anymore.

　

The mission where Ward was taken hostage and she rescued him and Kebo in the middle of the highway. Her time in Germany the other day when she killed that Hydra agent, someone recorded her on a cheap cell phone. And finally footage from the hospital where things went horribly wrong. ''Do you have any idea the damage you caused?'' Talbot asks her as the video of her raising her hands to fend off the helicopter comes to light.

　

Skye grits her teeth and can see herself slip up, the screams that fill the room are so loud and she winces, Nat holds both of Skye's hands in her lap. ''That's enough''. Steve says and they obey him, the screen fades to black. ''Skye has been working under the orders of Nick Fury to take out Hydra agents for the past year. She is protecting people not hurting them''. ''Mr. Stark technically Nick Fury is dead, you can provide the world with no proof that those are her orders''.

　

''What is this? Why are you here? Skye hasn't done anything wrong''. Steve says and Skye tries to get her shaking hands under control. ''Captain Rogers tell that to the people who have died because of her. I understand that she is an Avenger that perhaps all of you think she's doing good but that can't be farther from the truth. People are afraid of her, they want her under control, they want her to face some kind of justice''.

　

''They do or you do?'' Steve's question sends chills down everyone's spine, and Skye knows that it is probably both. Shield is using the US goverment's involvement to benefit them, somehow she suspects Coulson has something to do with this. ''Captain Rogers we are only doing what is best for the american people and right now they are terrified of her. We just want to protect everyone involved''. Tyson says and Skye scoffs.

　

''You don't want to protect me, you want to contain me there's a difference. So what happens now? I sign some document that says what? I won't use my powers in public anymore?'' ''No. What happens now is we offer you a deal''. ''What kind of deal?'' Nat asks, hiding a wince as Skye's grip tightens on her hand. ''Quake have you heard of the Index?'' Stark Tower rumbles at the name, the water glasses on the table shake and nearly spill over.

　

And Skye understands exactly why they are here. Shield wants to put her on the Index to monitor her, to keep her on a leash and if she drifts too far pull her back. Control her. She starts laughing, laughs so hard tears stream down her face. ''There is nothing funny about this''. Talbot tells her through clenched teeth. Tony speaks up his facial expression not happy at all.

　

''She's not going on the Index''. ''Either she does or we take her into custody right here and now''. Skye sobers up at that, her and Nat both tense. ''Oh that's not happening''. Skye's voice has an edge to it that makes all the agents in the room stand at attention. ''Quake we have to do what's best for these people. You are a powered individual with free reign to do whatever you please. Shield cannot allow that to continue, even you must answer to someone''.

　

''Just for arguements sake how does this benefit her if she goes on the Index? It sounds like you're offering an ultimatum not a deal''. Rhodes speaks up and Tony agrees with him. ''If she goes on the Index she can still do the work she's doing now. Shield appreciates how you've hunted down the Hydra threat. We will not bother you or contact you again from this moment on, all we ask is you be more discreet with your powers''.

　

Skye and Nat exchange a look. It sounds like the perfect deal, all she has to do is agree. But there's something else, she doesn't trust them. There's more to this than meets the eye, one look at the rest of the Avengers tells her they think the same thing. ''And unless I do what you say you'lll arrest me''. ''You need to be held accountable for your actions, if it comes to that you'll really give us no choice''.

　

Nat, Tony, Steve and Rhodes all protest and this, argue back and forth for twenty minutes. Skye gets up from her chair and leaves the room, ignores the calls for her to come back. She walks into the living room and paces against the bright windows, the sun beating down on her. Arrest her? Please. They could try, and there's no way in hell she's going on the Index. It's a trap either way, they've given her no option.

　

So she squares her shoulders, readies herself for what's about to happen. Whatever consequences she'll face for what she's about to do. Talbot, Tyson, the Avengers are all standing at the edge of the room, waiting for whatever she decides. Skye looks over at her mentor and Nat already knew it would come to this. Skye won't agree to any of this, no way is Shield going to have any kind of hand on her. Or the government.

　

She's going to fight her way out of this. Nat nods, yes she'll fight with her. As if she'd do anything else. ''You know Talbot you and your little bitch of a Director can go screw yourselves. Not going on the Index, so go ahead try and arrest me''. ''It doesn't have to be this way Quake''. ''Yes it does, did you really think I was going to let you or Shield control me? It's not happening''. Talbot actually looks disappointed when he tells the Shield agents and his men to arrest her.

　

Skye reacts instantly. The agents that swarm her are all taken down within seconds. Another wave hits her and Nat steps in, between the two of them all of them both Shield agent and not, are indisposed so quickly it's laughable. What they weren't prepared for was the back up that was called in, in half a minute Shield agents and men with big guns come out of the elevator. Tony objects to this but he's ignored.

　

Skye cracks her knuckles, tells them to bring it on. So they do. At one point Skye breaks a window and kicks a few of them out, some agents have gotten a few good hits in but she has broken all of Shield's defenses. She turns to gloat when an agent she thought was out cold grabs her from behind and puts a gun to her head. Before he can do anything a shot goes off and he slumps to the ground.

　

Much to her annoyance Grant Ward steps into view, gun raised Kebo of course behind him. Tyson looks surprised as Ward stands beside Skye. ''Grant Ward''. ''Tyson Fields. Didn't think you'd be the one to replace Phil Coulson''. ''Well someone had to, he wasn't exactly the best leader. He hates you though, it'd make him happy if I brought you in''. Ward chuckles, ''good luck with that''.

　

Tyson and Talbot look around the room full of bodies, broken glass, furniture that's in pieces or been tossed over. ''Come on you guys didn't really think it'd be easy did you? No way in hell are you ever going to touch me''. Skye says, brushing her hip against Ward's. Both Tony and Steve have stood next to Skye, a wall between her and the present threat. Talbot and Tyson both see this and their lips are pressed into firm thin lines.

　

''You know Shield and I never did see eye to eye, so you might want to leave before I do something Steve won't approve of''. Ward says his tone cold. Talbot raises an eyebrow at this, ''are you threatening a government official?'' ''Oh of course not''. After a few heated words from Tyson he leaves in a huff and on Talbot's way out he turns back to Ward. ''You know I know an Senator who is awfully interested in you Grant. Does the name Christian Ward mean anything to you?''

　

At the mention of his brother (which Talbot is very aware of) Ward stiffens. Ice shoots down his spine and he has painful flashes of several memories of his older brother. Skye runs her hand down his back before settling on his waist. ''You have two seconds to get the hell out before I shoot you, and yes that was a threat''. Talbot smirks at her, tells her this isn't over and enters the elevator.

　

''Boss you alright?'' Ward makes sure Skye isn't hurt before walking outside. Watches as Tyson gets into his car, Talbot as well, they leave at the same time. Everyone is unaware at the phone call Tyson is currently placing. Telling whoever is on the other line that it didn't work, to call in Plan B. Quake needs to be handled and if she can't do it willingly then they are going to have to force her. And Grant Ward? Well he will soon be taken care of as well.

　

Revenge is a very dangerous game and the Director of Shield has no intention of losing.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to go ahead and warn everyone now,
> 
> this story is about to take a very dark very sad turn.
> 
> So if you don't want to read chapters upon chapters of pain and angst, I'd understand if you wanted to stop reading.
> 
> Just to warn you guys.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always.


	9. My Heart Is Gold & My Hands Are Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward wonders if Shield is black mailing his brother and a mission turns up unexpected news.

 

''You just couldn't stay away could you?'' Skye watches as the last of the clean up crew leaves, Stark Tower is back to it's usual pristine and shiny self. No traces of bodies or blood at all, even the tile has been waxed. She turns to Tony who has been pratcially bleeding disapproval since she crashed the meeting he told her not to come to. His hands are currently on his hips as he glares at her from across the room.

　

''Come on Tony did you really expect me to sit back when you sounded so worried on the phone?'' ''I expected you to trust me''. ''I do. But Nat was here, I didn't know what was going on''. Understanding falls on his face as Iron Man looks between Quake and the Black Widow. ''You came because you were worried about her''. ''And curious as to why I was so popular today''. Steve takes a seat on the couch and looks at Skye.

　

''Shield won't let this go and I don't believe General Talbot will either. They're afraid of you and just because you denied their shot at containing you this time it doesn't mean there won't be another''. ''Steve's right''. Nat speaks up, squeezes Skye's arm. Her phone rings it's Clint and she leaves the room to take the call. ''I'm not afraid of Talbot or Shield. Let them come''. Tony sighs, ''Honey you have to be smart about this, you can't punch your way out of things all the time''.

　

''It worked pretty well today''. ''Today was just agents. Tomorrow it could be tanks and I don't know other powered people to take you down. Skye you've just put a target on your back''. ''So what do you want me to do to Tony? Hide here and never leave? Not my style''. Skye glances out the window to where Ward is still standing, he's been there for half an hour. He's talking to his therapist Paul on the phone, no doubt about the subject of his brother.

　

''Do you really think Senator Christian Ward is looking for Grant?'' Skye wonders aloud and it's Rhodes who answers. ''I've met Senator Ward a few times, he's a nice guy. Why is it a problem if he's looking for his brother?'' Skye flicks her eyes over to Grant's pacing form again. ''Looks can be deceiving. Christian is a cruel bastard''. ''What does he want with Grant?'' ''An execution probably, Coulson tried once before but Grant escaped''.

　

Rhodes is staring at her in disbelief. ''He wants to kill his own brother? Why?'' Skye just shakes her head, her focus on her boyfriend who is currently running a hand through his hair in exasperation. She walks outside silently, approaches him slowly. More worried for him than herself, Ward's fear of his brother is very raw and very real. Skye isn't sure how he's going to handle this, her Shield problem can wait.

　

Even though he told her about his cruel family a while ago, it still baffles her how they treated him. His father and older brother abused him, his mother hated him, the only kindness he was ever shown was from his younger siblings Rose and Thomas. And Ward thinks (Skye doesn't know it personally) even they hate him too now. Skye can't imagine having a family that's supposed to love you turn on you like that, strip you down, torture you.

　

If she ever had children there's no way in hell she'd treat them the way Grant's mother did. She would take everything the Avengers taught her about life and love, about taking care of yourself and teach it to them. For half a second she stares at Ward's back and imagines little mini versions of him running around Stark Tower. A girl with his eyes, a boy with his hair and smile. They would never want for anything, Tony would love them to pieces.

　

Grant looks over his shoulder at her she must be wearing some kind of distant dreamy expression, because his face softens for just a moment. He's listening to whatever Paul is telling him as he leans over and kisses her forehead. Skye in turn wraps her arms around him but he is quick to leave her embrace. Those shadows back in his eyes as he shakes his head, his back to her once again. Clear that he wants no form of comfort right now.

　

Leaving him be Skye enters the living room again to find Tony and Rhodes by the bar and Nat and Steve in the kitchen. ''So on a scale of one to ten how bad was that?'' Nat looks over to her apprentice her face unreadable. ''Well Tony isn't happy''. ''I got that. You think Shield will come after me?'' ''You basically told them to kiss your ass, so yes I'd say the odds are pretty good''. Skye shrugs, ''doesn't bother me''. ''Skye you can't take on Shield by yourself''.

　

Steve comments. ''I will if I have to. I'm not going to let them put me in a corner, no way. They don't scare me and neither does Talbot. So I'll continue on with hunting down Hydra and worry about the rest of it when I have to''. ''Skye''- Tony calls and she cuts him off. ''Look I'm sorry I lied to you but what else did you expect me to do? I understand that you all are worried about my safety''. She gestures to them.

　

''But I can handle myself, this morning was just a minor inconvenience I'd like to forget about. Now when Grant comes in can you tell him I'll see him at home?'' Tony nods and they watch as she heads out, worry pouring out of them. ''Natasha you trained her entirely too well''. ''Girl is going to get herself killed''. ''She can handle it''. ''No she can't, Nat there's no way in hell she can take on all of Shield and the government, they'll send god knows who after her''.

　

''What would you like me to do Tony? She's not a child we can't just lock her in her room until this blows over''. At the look on his face Nat quickly back pedals, ''no Tony you are not putting her apartment on lock down. Skye is smart she knows what she's doing, she can handle it. And if they really do send out a hunting party I'll help her, Grant will too''. Cap nods in agreement and Tony sighs at both of them.

　

''You know she's going to get us all killed''. ''We'll survive, we always do''. Iron Man looks out the window to Ward, who is standing beside Kebo hanging up the phone. ''And what are we going to do about his brother? Wasn't exactly the Brady Bunch in the Ward household''. Nat frowns at the Specialist who is standing sitff as a board looking out into the city. ''Don't think Christian will want an execution, more like a trail''.

　

''Ward would go to prison for the rest of his life if that happened''. ''Unless Shield got to him first''. Tony shakes his head, ''Skye made a mess of things''. There's a thin layer of fondness in his tone though, Rhodes gives an all too knowing smirk. ''She always does''.

　

Grant ends his call with Paul and takes a deep breath, his hands have finally stopped shaking. The last thing he exepcted when he snuck into Stark Tower to get to Skye was the mention of his older brother. Christian telling him how weak and worthless he was, telling him to hurt Thomas or he'd hurt him. The well. That goddamn well. It still haunts him. Flashes of his awful childhood pass through his mind and he grips the rail in front of him so hard his knuckles are white.

　

After nearly having an anxiety attack in front of everyone he came out here and called Paul, who of course is all too familiar with the subject of his family. Paul calmed him down like he normally does, assured him that everything was going to be alright. Grant hasn't seen his brother since he escaped Vault D in what feels like another lifetime. Ward thought he and Christian had gotten the closure they needed. Guess not.

　

Christian finally admitted that he wanted Thomas dead, that it was his fault Thomas went into that well. That he was responsible for all of Grant's sleepless nights, all of his nightmares about their childhood. And while that helped tremendously in Ward's healing process, a lifetime of abuse is not something he can recover from over night. In Paul's words he's still going to have triggers, he's still going to have good days and bad.

　

Grant can only assume why Christian is looking for him, either Shield is pressuring him or he really wants to see his younger brother in a cell. If Shield is responsible, well what is he going to do? Protect his older brother? The boy who abused him all his childhood while their parents just sat back and watched? Or will Grant simply do nothing and when Christian doesn't get the results Director Tyson wants (if that is the case) will Grant kick back and watch him bleed?

　

''I'll go shoot the son of a bitch right now if you want me to''. Kebo says and Ward shakes his head. ''Won't be necessary''. ''Oh you want to do it? Alright''. ''Kebo I'm not going to kill Christian''. ''Why not? Asshole deserves it''. ''He does. But it won't accomplish anything, it'll just prove I'm the monster my family has always believed I am''. ''So he's just going to find you lock you up and you're going to let him?''

　

''We don't know all the details. Talbot could be lying or there's more to this than meets the eye''. ''Or it could just be your older brother wanting to hurt you again''. ''Could be''. ''So what you're just going to let it go?'' ''For now. Besides I'm worried about Skye right now''. ''Course you are. Look she just told Shield and the government to basically suck it, you know they aren't going to let that go''. ''I know''. ''What's the plan boss?'' ''Working on it''.

　

Later Grant walks into the apartment to find Skye at the kitchen table, coffee cup in her hands. She looks at him her expression open for whatever he wants. ''You want to talk about it?'' ''No''. He answers, joining her at the table. They say nothing, just look out the patio doors, eventually Skye slides her hand across the place mats and links their fingers together. ''You want to talk about it?'' He asks, watching her face for fear but doesn't see a trace.

　

''Nothing to talk about. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I'm not worried about Shield or anyone else. What happened doesn't effect what we're doing with Hydra''. Ward bites his tongue, knowing once Skye sets her mind to something it's near impossible to talk her out of it. ''It's dangerous baby''. ''I know. Danger isn't something new to me''. She has a point. Ward kisses her hand and she smiles at him.

　

''Promise me something''. She nearly whispers. ''Anything''. ''Promise me that no matter what happpens you'll take care of yourself''. At his confused look she squeezes his fingers. ''Grant if things go bad with Shield or with your brother, I just, I want to make sure you'll be okay. I can't lose you''. He gets off his chair and bends so they are at eye level. He takes her face in his hands and her breath hitches at the look in his eyes.

　

''I will be just fine, I promise. You shouldn't worry about my brother''. He kisses the space between her eyebrows, lingers for a moment. Let's her wrap her arms around him, allowing himself to melt in her embrace. ''I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Grant''. She says in his ear before kissing his cheek. ''No one is going to touch you Skye''. Is all he responds and they sit there like that holding each other, could be minutes could be days before they release each other.

　

A week later Ward still hasn't said anything to Skye about Talbot talking about Christian. They're currently on a jet on their way to Venice where a Hydra agent is having a meeting with other fellow agents. They're crashing the party. Shield has been quiet since that meeting at Stark Tower, nothing strange or out of character has happened in the last seven days. ''God this guy is a tool''. Ward looks at the screen in front of Skye, she's researching their target.

　

Brant Poe has been in Hydra for many years, he's not very high in their ranks but a good one to cross off. ''Loser buys dinner''. Skye says, winks at him. ''I'm thinking pizza''. He wrinkles his nose, ''steak''. Skye looks at him in adoration, tells him he's cute when he does that. Grant rolls his eyes, kisses her lightly and goes back to slipping his gun in it's holster. ''When are you going to learn to take a compliment?'' Grant shrugs.

　

Before Skye, no one had praised him the way that she does. Shield and Garrett only did so on his skills, not as a person not for Ward just being himself. Women complimented him all the time but it was just to get him into bed. Skye does it because she wants to, there's no plan behind it. It's still odd for him. He's gotten used to her being affectionate in public, even contributes from time to time. But some things he's still not accustomed to.

　

Paul assures him that in time Grant will grow more comfortable with being in a healthy functional relationship, since he's never had one of course it's hard for him. The only thing Ward knows is pain and hate. Even though he's been with Skye for months it feels like a dream for him still. Wonders how in the world he got so lucky to find someone who loves him so much when everyone he's ever known told him he never would.

　

''Skye''. She looks up, a smile on her face from how he says her name. ''I love you''. Her eyes shine as she walks up to him, stands on her toes to kiss him. ''Love you too robot''. And she always will.

　

The mission doesn't go as planned. At all.

　

They get into Brant's meeting with ease (it's actually a party and Skye feels horribly under dressed in dark jeans and Ward's leather jacket.) It's a huge fancy house with marble floors and glass walls. Currently she and Ward are nursing beers at the bar, observing the room. It's bland and freezing cold. ''You know they're going to recognize us''. ''I know''. It doesn't take long, but when Skye and Ward are finally noticed it doesn't happen quite the way she expected.

　

Grant turns to her and whispers that they've been made when the front doors burst open. All the Hydra agents react to the new threat forgetting about Quake for a moment. Shield storms the room and in the lead of the small army is none other than Phil Coulson. Skye doesn't see any other familiar faces. ''I believe you have party crashers''. Coulson says aloud and Brant laughs.

　

''Wait a minute Phil Coulson? Former Director of Shield? The hell are you doing here? Stand down boys, for the moment anyway''. The Hydra agents obey him and Skye takes a step so she's half in front of Ward. He doesn't even try to protest anymore when she does that. Skye is shaking with fresh anger, what Coulson did to Grant months ago passing through her brain. Phil almost killed Grant and if Steve wasn't there he surely would have.

　

Coulson looks around the room until his gaze lands on Ward and the hatred is so plain on his face. ''That's Grant Ward and Quake''. ''I'm fully aware of who they are Coulson''. ''Shield has orders to''- ''Don't care. Boys grab Ward and his little girlfriend, it's time they were taught a lesson''. The room is filled with Skye's laughter and the walls tremble slightly. ''As much as I'm loving the power struggle going on here, do both of you really think you're going to touch us?

　

Also, little girlfriend? Oh I am so kicking your ass for that''. Skye flexes her hands and when she does Ward sucks in a breath in the same second. His jaw in clenched and Skye groans when she looks down at her chest. Dozens of tiny red dots are pointing at her heart, she knows there's one on her forehead. Grant is sporting the same thing and he looks pissed. ''Stand down Brant, we're not here for you''. Coulson says.

　

While they argue Skye and Ward are having a silent conversation on the best way to get out of here. ''He's a traitor and a murderer, Shield has every right to arrest him''. ''So does Hydra! He and Quake have been killing us one by one they need to pay for that''. Skye rolls her eyes and jerks her chin to the wide window on the left. Grant nods. ''Well boys as much fun as this has been and believe me I've enjoyed this pissing contest, we're going to go''.

　

Before Shield or Hydra can protest Skye throws her hands to the ground, and the room breaks into pieces. Using the destruction to their advantage Ward grabs Skye's hand and together they jump out the window. Bullets flying behind them, and Skye didn't notice a pool earlier but they're suddenly falling into one. Ward is out of the water before she is, lifts her and checks to see if she's hurt. Satified they turn back to the house and Skye raises her palms.

　

In seconds it's a pile of rubble and they're running back to the jet. ''I hope Coulson didn't make it out''. Skye says shivering from the cold as the jet gets in the air. She follows Ward into the only small makeshift bunk and closes the door. It's nothing special, a bed and a small bathroom, the basics a shower toliet and sink. Without a word Grant peels off his shirt and Skye bites her lip at his bare chest. He throws his wet clothes at her before she's stripping out of her's too.

　

A hot shower later and they're lying on the small bed, Skye's head on his chest. Her fingers are tracing the outline of his muscles before coming to rest on the center of his chest. The bruises have long faded but once the shape of a hand could be seen on his skin. When Coulson tried to take him from her, she will never forgive or forget what was done to the man she loves by the supposed heroes of Shield.

　

''It was a long time ago''. Ward knows what she's thinking and kisses the top of her head. ''Are you alright? Seeing him must of''- ''I'm fine. Coulson will never forgive me, he's always going to hate me I've accepted that now''. ''You shouldn't have to''. ''It is what it is Skye. I've done things I'm not proud of, I hurt him and the team. I'm not innocent in this''. ''I just hate that he gets to walk around unpunished for trying to kill you''.

　

''Well he is no longer the Director''. Skye sighs, ''I suppose that's something, but it's not enough''. It'll never be enough, as long as Coulson is alive it's a constant reminder that someone out there is always going to want to hurt Ward, wants him dead and that doesn't sit well with her.

　

When they make it back to Stark Tower a few hours later Tony is the only one there and he is not happy. ''Tony I really don't''- ''Director Tyson just hired a task force to hunt you down''. That doesn't surprise her but she feels Grant tense beside her. Tony is standing barefoot in the living room multiple screens around him as he reads classified documents of said strike team. ''What happened on the mission?'' ''Coulson showed up and ruined everything like always''.

　

Skye and Ward watch as more information about the people Tyson hired come pouring in. He has two powered people on the list, that sticks out to Skye. Grant takes her hand and Tony looks at her his expression grim. ''Bad news cupcake you just made Shield's most wanted list. Now you and Ward have that in common too''.

　

Not good. Not good at all.

　

 


	10. She Expected the World But It Flew Away From Her Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers decide Skye needs to hide out and she isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast to finish.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Ward watches his girlfriend pace around the small living space. They've been here for half an hour and she's already getting antsy. He is sitting on the couch perfectly still his eyes following her movements every now and then, Ward is used to doing this, waiting stone still for long periods of time. So this does not bother him, years and years of training at work here. But Skye is restless, she's been on the move in action for years now.

　

She hasn't been trained like him, she's not a specialist. ''They're being dramatic''. ''They just want to keep you safe''. Skye narrows her eyes at him letting him know that his comment is not apperciated. There's a shuffle of movement meant for them to hear as Nat slides inside from the back door. ''It's cozy''. Skye scoffs and continues her pacing. ''This is ridiculous Natasha''. ''We're just trying to keep you safe''. ''I'm not a paper doll''. ''I know that''.

　

Grant can tell Skye is beyond irritated, normally she is very good at hiding her emotions but not today. Correction, not for the past ten hours. As soon as Tony informed her that Shield had sent a special task force to hunt her down, the Avengers went into action. Debated back and forth for an hour on how to handle this. Skye of course wanted to roll up her sleeves and fight, the Avengers had a bit of a different idea.

　

This force after her was not something to be taken lightly, they have orders shoot to kill. If she's caught off guard for even a moment that's it, they will show her no mercy. So after Nat took Skye on the roof of Stark Tower to speak about it rationally, they came to an agreement. Lay low in one of Clint's safe houses until things settle down. Skye gave it a week and while Nat wishes it was longer, that was all Skye would go for.

　

So here they are in a small house tucked in the middle of nowhere, no neighbors no one to bother them. Waiting for Shield to end the hit on her head, they also put her on the most wanted list. ''Skye you know we're just trying to protect you''. ''I can protect myself just fine. Nat I love you but I really want to punch you right now''. The Black Widow winks and starts to leave, glacing at Grant as she passes.

　

''Call if you need anything, and try not to break the bed like you did back at Stark Tower''. Ward has just enough time to chuckle and blush slightly before Nat is gone and it's just him and Skye. ''If you tell me to relax like Steve I'm going to punch you''. Ward just looks up at her before giving her a half smile that calms her bones, makes the world shrink for just a second. ''Come here''. How can she not when he's looking at her like that?

　

Skye climbs into his lap and settles herself against him, his chin resting on the top of her head. ''Everything is going to be fine. Tony will handle the strike team, see if he can work out a deal. Think of this as a vacation''. ''That's not helping''. ''Skye you deserve a break more than anyone''. She knows what he means, Hydra bringing up the lab again a couple weeks ago still hasn't left her. Her nightmares have increased slightly.

　

Grant slides his hand through her long hair as she melts completely into him. He can feel her body relax, her arms wrap around his neck she sits there in his lap content. Ward isn't surprised by recent turn of events, he knew somehow Skye using her powers so much in public was going to back fire. He of course takes the team Director Tyson sent afer her seriously, wants to find the man himself and beat the hell out of him.

　

It won't be settled in a week but Iron Man is confident he can work something out, dismantle the strike team. Until then Ward is going to keep her safe no matter what. While he also sees Skye's side of things Nat has trained her to be the best of the best, to never back down from a fight. Skye is a machine in many ways, her fighting skills are a thing of art. He can see why she's angry why she wants to be out in the world instead of here.

　

But right now it's the best option for her. Stark Tower is out because it's the first place they'd look, their apartment is too obvious. Plus the real reason everyone is nervous is because Tyson has two powered people also after her, powers unknown. So no one knows what these Inhumans can do, kill her with one look? Maybe. It's not a risk anyone wants to take (and if Skye would swallow her pride she does sort of agree with them.)

　

''Did I ever tell you what I was doing when Shield fell?'' The question throws him off guard, where is this coming from? He looks down at her to see her face open, no mask no hidden agenda. ''I know you don't like to talk about Shield and we don't have to if you don't want to''. ''Why did you bring it up?'' She shrugs and starts playing with his fingers. ''We have a week to kill by ourselves, why not? Besides I don't think I ever told you what happened''.

　

She searches his eyes for some kind of discomfort, if this makes him feel guilty or brings back old wounds she'll change the subject. His eyes are patient, a little curious wondering why she wants to discuss this. ''And besides since Shield is trying to kill me it just reminded me''. Ward gestures that she should continue, he leans back into the couch cushions and Skye lays her head on his chest.

　

So she dives into her story, how she was at Stark Tower when the world felt like it was ending. To the public everything was fine, no one knew about Hydra until Steve made a mess at the Triskelion and Alexander Pierce labeled him as a traitor. Tony was out of town so it was just Skye on her own, the second she heard about Steve she threw on her suit and set out to find him.

　

It surprised her when she learned that Fury was dead, only because Natasha didn't call her, and her mentor was heart broken it was obvious. So Skye stuck close to her side when she found her and Steve at Sam Wilson's house. Over those next few days Skye also became a target, a threat to Hydra and all that. So when the Winter Solider attacked them on the bridge he wasn't just going after Steve.

　

Hydra made Bucky into a machine, a killer Skye had never fought someone so deadly in hand to hand combat before. He was better than anyone, even Nat who put up one hell of a fight. After they made it out of there and discovered Fury was alive they went back to the Triskelion and stopped Alexander Pierce from destroying the world. ''For a second I didn't think we were going to make it, like Hydra was so big and so powerful''.

　

Skye checks to see how Ward has handled the conversation and while she sees just a small trace of grief there, of guilt he doesn't ask her to stop. ''Grant it wasn't your fault. You weren't the head of Hydra you had no control over what was going to happen''. He takes a deep breath, ''I know''. Skye shifts so she's facing him, her hands cupping his cheeks. ''You joined Hydra to save the only father figure you'd ever known. I don't see that as a crime''.

　

''Neither do I. Shield just wanted a villain, someone to physically blame for Hydra. I hurt Coulson and the team and I don't think they'll ever forgive me for that. But I've moved on, with you with the Avengers. I don't feel as guily as I did once''. Skye knows all of this but it's still nice to hear him say it out loud. She smiles and kisses him softly, her fingers weaving into his hair. ''I never cared about any of it, Hydra. John didn't either we weren't true believers''.

　

Ward says. He's told her about John, about everything concerning Shield and Hydra so this isn't news to her. Ward finds himself wanting to tell her what happened that day, when Shield and Agent Grant Ward were no more. When his cover was blown when he hurt the only friends he'd ever had. So he does, dives deeper into the story than she originally heard. He tells her about how Garrett went insane, how Maria HIll tracked him down and tried to stop him.

　

''I still can't believe you called Nat eye candy''. Skye chuckles. ''Did Hill tell her I said that?'' ''Not that I know of, I'm sure she would of mentioned it by now''. She searches Grant's face for any sadness, any tell that this is causing him pain. Finds none. Progress? Does he need to call Paul? ''You can stop looking at me like that I'm not going to start crying''. ''I know. I just I know this isn't your favorite subject to talk about''.

　

Grant brushes his lips across her forehead before responding. ''I wouldn't of continued the coversation if I was uncomfortable''. Skye leans down to kiss him, in one swift movement swings her legs so her knees are on either side of his hips. Ward grins against her lips, one hand roaming across her back before slipping under her shirt. He hears movement towards the back of the house before Kebo's loud voice sounds down the hall.

　

''Where the hell am I supposed to sleep? There's only one bedroom. Oh for the love of god if you two are going to do that for the next week I'm sleeping outside''. Ward laughs before removing his lips from Skye's, she whines and kisses him once more. Grant keeps her in his lap as they both turn to face Kebo. Who's standing in the kitchen arms crossed, glaring at them. ''Why on earth did I think it was a good idea to tag along?''

　

''Because you're so far up Ward's ass you can't see straight?'' ''Oh very funny Quake very funny''. Kebo goes to the fridge, curses loudly and slams it shut. ''What's wrong?'' Ward asks, his tone soft like he's speaking to a child on the verge of throwing a fit. (He is.) ''Did no one think to stock the fridge for me? There's no alcohol in here''. ''Squishy you have alcohol on you, like all the time''. Kebo sighs and gets this look on his face like Ward was just shot or something.

　

''I drank all of it. I would think as Ward being my friend he knows all of my needs, but apprently that's not the case''. Grant rolls his eyes, wraps both arms aroud Skye his hands resting on her stomach. ''We're in the middle of nowhere boss it's not like I can go to the store and buy some''. ''There's a convenient store a few hours away if you're that desperate''. Ward tells him and Kebo rocks back and forth on his heels, debating with himself.

　

''I'll be back, try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. Like getting blown up or shot at or kidnapped. And dying. Don't die''. ''We'll do our best''. Skye responds and Kebo slings his leather jacket on and is quickly out the door. Skye turns to Ward her eyebrow raised and that's all he needs. Kisses her hard his hands warm on her thighs as he stands, taking her with him. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her into the back bedroom.

　

''Sometimes I think I ruined everything''. Ward looks down at Skye who is on the verge of falling asleep due to their late night activities and him running his hand through her hair. ''With the Avengers. I feel like I'm constantly causing them trouble and I don't mean to''. This has always been a thought in her head, in the back of her mind. Even before her and Ward started this hunt for Hydra agents, Skye feels as if she causes them so much stress.

　

Her time in the lab as a teen really has shaped the way she lives her life, it's something she doesn't think she'll ever truly be free of. Just like that lie Whitehall told her, sometimes it creeps back in her brain if wakes up in the morning and he's not sleeping next to her. Or if Nat disappears for days and Skye can't get ahold of her. They all worry about Skye all the time, and she gets they are her family it's their job.

　

But is she really worth it? She's caused Tony so much grief over the years, covering her ass, bailing her out of trouble. He saved her so many times, Nat has covered for her with Fury on countless occasions. Steve has pulled her back over the edge when she was out for blood, Clint has pulled her aside and calmed her down more than once. Bruce has taken time out of his life, out of his own issues to help her, ground her, keep her from losing herself.

　

What does she really do in return? The mess with Bucky last year, the thing with Whitehall that put them all under a microscope. And now this, Shield turning up at Tony's home threatening her. Tony is putting them all at risk by hiding her, putting his ass on the line yet again to save her. ''Skye they're your family, you don't ruin anything. They love you''. Ward assures her and Skye rolls over so she's lying more fully on his chest.

　

She tells him all of the things she thinks has caused problems and in the dim light of the room she can see a small frown forming. ''Why are you frowning?'' ''Skye they do those things because they care about you, not because they have to or because you caused such of a big mess that just have to get involved. They love you, they just want to protect you''. ''But what if one day that's not enough? What if they decide that I'm too much?''

　

That has been on her mind for a while as well, ever since the horrible events with Daniel Whitehall. What if Tony and everyone else abandons her like all those foster parents did once upon a time? What would she do then? She knows Grant would never leave her but what if everyone else did? How would she cope? Before her worries can cause panic Grant takes her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

　

''That would never happen. Skye they love you they would do anything for you, you're not a burden. Have they ever treated you like you are?'' She shakes her head. ''And they're not going to. I've never seen anyone as close as the Avengers are to you. They'd never leave you, couldn't if they wanted to''. Skye kisses his nose, ''you always know what to say''. Grant smiles, ''I try''. She runs her hands up his chest before kissing him, nipping at his lower lip.

　

Grant flips them over fully prepared to go again his lips already trailing a warm path down her skin when Skye's phone vibrates loudly on the night stand. He ignores it at first, letting it go to voicemail, running his hand down her thigh when her phone goes off three more times. Skye sighs loudly and pushes him off her, much to his annoyance. ''This better be important''. Skye's a little breathless, runs a hand through her hair.

　

Nat is on speaker and her cold calm tone sounds throughout the room. ''You need to get out of there right now''. Grant doesn't need to be told twice, he's on his feet instantly pulling on clothes and reaching for a gun. Skye does the same, all the while asking Nat what's going on as she walks into the living room and gets her own weapon.''Shield found you we don't know how. Steve and I are on the way Skye you need to run''. ''Nat I never run from a fight''.

　

''You don't have a choice, they didn't come to capture you they came to kill you. Skye I'm not telling you this so you can brush it off and fight. I need you to run, we're almost there but we won't make it in time''. Grant and Kebo have joined her in the living room now, stocking up on weapons. ''Natasha I''- The Black Widow starts scolding Skye in russian and she responds with fire as well, telling Nat she trained her to never back down.

　

_''Swallow your pride Skye and listen to me''._

_''I can fight I'm not afraid of them''._

_''We have no idea what you're up against especially with the Inhumans''._

_''I'm not just going to stand by and watch as Ward risks his life for me''._

 

Grant cuts in then, taking Nat's side. ''She's right Skye, these people are going to put a bullet in you. Shield doesn't want you captured they want you dead. The Avengers can't risk that and neither can I. Please don't make me live in a world without you''. He's not fighting fair and they both know it. He's looking down at her with his smoldering eyes, one hand on her waist. ''Skye you have no time to debate this, run''.

　

It's the fear in Nat's voice, Ward's gaze that makes her grit her teeth and listen to them. ''Don't let him do anything stupid''. She tells Kebo who catches the phone she throws at him, ''you know I won't''. With one final glance at Ward Skye runs out the back door just as the helicoptors show up. She's halfway in the woods when she hears gun fire, glass breaking people shouting. She also hears boots flying through the trees, must of assumed she ran.

　

So Skye keeps going until she reaches a clearing, and the first shot goes off close to her ear. She turns around just in time to elbow the Shield agent in the jaw, take his gun from him and shoot him. Skye takes her own gun out and uses all of her ammo as the agents keep coming. Tony wasn't lying, this is one hell of a strike team. It was going well, in her favor of course. Director Tyson is an idiot if he thought there was any way he could win.

　

But the game changes when out of the corner of her eye Skye sees a woman come out of the trees. By herself no weapon, walking slowly towards Skye. The woman has blond almost silver hair, long down her back. She's tall and pale, her eyes bright blue. Inhuman? ''Look whoever you are stay the hell back, not really in a mercy kind of mood right now'' The woman cocks her head to the side, observing Skye.

　

Walks up to her their noses nearly touching. Skye waves her hand and the woman flies into one of the trees. ''Tyson was right about you''. ''Who are you?'' Skye asks, her hands out in front of her ready to strike. ''You're powerful''. She says, coming up to Skye again. ''But it's not enough''. With a strength Skye didn't see coming the woman puts her hands on Skye's face and the force is so strong it brings Quake unwillingly to her knees.

　

Blue eyes are staring down at her with this intense hatred like Skye caused her physical pain. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Skye demands trying to call on her powers trying to get to her feet but nothing is working. ''Taking everything from you''. The woman says her voice sharp like nails on a chalk board. All of a sudden this intense blinding light fills Skye's eyes, this pounding in her head rings so loudly she cries out in pain.

　

Cold hands are still on her face and Skye feels blood running down her lips the pain is so strong she can do nothing but scream even though she tries not to. Then it's gone. Leaving her just enough time to take a breath and then she's falling onto the floor. Out cold and the Inhuman slips back into the shadows, undetected. Her job done. Tyson will be pleased the mission was a success.

　

When Natasha and Steve find Skye a few minutes later she's still lying unconscious amoungst the leaves, her nose bleeding. Nat leans down to check her pulse, sighs in relief when she still has one. Steve lifts her in his arms as they head back to the car, the strike team ran off quickly when they realized the Black Widow and Captain America had arrived. ''Ward we found Skye, headed your way''. Nat tells him over the phone.

　

No one has any idea what has befallen Skye.

　

 


	11. Thought We Built A Dynasty Forever Couldn't Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kids.

 

Nat watches Skye closely, listens to her breathing making sure it doesn't change. They made it back to Stark Tower (no point in hiding anymore now) and Skye is in her old bedroom still unconscious. Grant hasn't left her side since he saw her lying in Steve's arms as they all filed into a black SUV and left Clint's safe house. It's been three hours. Nat looks over to Ward who's sitting perfectly still, eyes on Skye.

　

''You think we have a mole''. Natasha says and Ward nods. ''None of the Avengers would betray her''. ''It's either that or Barton's safe house wasn't as secure as you and I thought''. ''Ward no one here would compromise her safety like that''. ''Then explain how they found us. I made sure we were safe, I did multipile security sweeps myself. I don't make mistakes I don't slip up like that. So can you think of a better option?''

　

Skye shifts her head rolling to the side in Ward's direction. ''Grant''. She says her voice low, sounding as if she's in immense pain. He reacts instantly taking both her hands in one of his and bending down so he can whisper in her ear. ''I'm right here sweetheart it's okay, you're okay you're safe now''. No response, she doesn't wake up or move again. ''We have to do something about Shield, have you gotten ahold of Fury?''

　

Nat shakes her head, ''he's gone off the grid. In my experience if he doesn't want to be found we don't have a chance''. ''Great''. Tony comes quietly into the room, worry all over his face. ''How is she?'' ''No change''. ''Cap and I are going to the Plaground ourselves as soon as she wakes. This hunting her down stops now, it's not right. You'd think Shield would be grateful she's taking out their enemy but no. They just see her as a threat''.

　

''They've always seen her as a threat Tony''. Nat comments. Iron Man stares at Skye for a few more seconds before leaving, asking that they tell him as soon as she wakes. ''She doesn't deserve any of this''. Natasha says minutes later, the room quiet and cold. Ward looks up from Skye's face to see the Black Widow deep in thought. ''When I first found her in that lab all I saw was a small innocent girl who had been through a hell. I just wanted to save her''.

　

''Because nobody saved you''. Ward says and she nods. ''I still see her in that way sometimes, scared begging me to help her. She's so much more than she was when we first met, sometimes I worry Fury might be right. Maybe I trained her a little too well''. It's the first time he and Romanoff have really had a personal conversation like this, she's never really opened herself up to him before. But it's about Skye so he knows why she's so free with information.

　

''I'm glad she has you Ward, you've been good for her. Skye being in love is a side of her I've never seen before none of us have. It's nice''. He smiles, ''I'll try not to screw it up''. ''Now you sound like Kebo''. They end the conversation at that, content to sit in the silence until Skye wakes. It's half an hour later, a few minutes after Ward has stepped out of the room to take Paul's phone call.

　

Skye stirs slowly and Nat assures her that she's safe, it's alright. Skye opens her eyes, winces at the brightness of the room. ''Nat?'' ''How do you feel? In any pain?'' Nat watches carefully as Skye sits up and nods. ''My head hurts''. ''I'll have Tony bring you something for that. Anything else?'' A shake of the head, Skye runs her hands down her face. ''What happened?'' ''You don't remember?'' ''Not really''.

　

Almost like an instinct Skye looks at her hands and sighs in relief when her powers greet her. Stark Tower rumbles slightly and then ends, Nat cocks her head to the side. ''Were you afraid they did something to your powers?'' Skye looks at her mentor and shakes her head. ''I need to get up, take a walk''. Natasha helps Skye out of bed, makes sure she's stable enough to walk on her own. ''Take it easy''.

　

Skye walks into the living room, still seeming as if she's in pain as Tony and Steve hug her, ask if she's alright. ''Get her something for a headache''. Nat tells Tony who runs off to one of the bathrooms to get pain killers. There's a flurry of movement as Ward rushes to Skye and sweeps her into a hug his face buried in her neck. Asking what happened to her, if she's alright. Checking her body for injuries with his hands.

　

Skye blinks slowly as this wave of light comes over her. It's harsh and she's assaulted with memories so strong it's painful, she winces. Ever since she woke up she's had this thought in her head banging like a drum tapping against her skull. There are voices in her head loud and violent that tell her something is wrong she is wrong he is wrong, something isn't right here. She's confused she doesn't remember much but as she pulls back from the arms that hold her everything becomes clear.

　

Crystal like she hasn't lived until just now, like she's had a mission her entire life and this is the moment to complete it.

　

So to say that everyone is surprised when Ward is suddenly flung across the room and slammed into the elevators, is an understatement. When they turn to look at Skye, her face is morphed into this frown so strong like Ward is responsibile for every wrong in her life. One hand is focused on him and he has just enough time to breathe her name before he's on his knees, hands clutching his throat because she has cut off his air ways.

　

Ward is completely at her mercy. He can't see or think or breathe all he can do is stare at the woman he loves and he doesn't understand. He can't fight back he's immobile, his lungs are screaming for air. There are flashes of Skye smiling at him, kissing him slowly the way he likes. Why is she doing this? What the hell is going on? He can't ask these questions because he can't speak he can only gasp for breath she won't give him.

　

Someone is yelling but Grant can't make out who it is, his eyes are starting to close. Then the force crushing him is gone, sweet air fills his lungs and he lays on the ground soaking it in. A hand is on his back and he knows without a doubt it's Kebo, keeping him safe watching over him like always. When Grant has fully composed himself and has the ability to stand with Kebo's assistance, he turns to look at Skye.

　

Who is being held back by Steve, she's thrashing in his arms trying to break free of his hold. Nat is standing between her and Ward, Kebo has his gun out pointing it at Quake. Who is currently yelling at Steve to let her go, to finish the job, why are they letting a Hydra agent walk around? She's yelling that Ward deserves to die, that he's nothing but a liar a killer and a traitor. An enemy of Shield, of the Avengers he deserves to suffer.

　

Grant's head is spinning he doesn't understand, why is she saying these things? Did Shield do something to her out in the woods when she ran from the safe house? Listening as Skye calls him all the names Coulson did, it hurts. Knocks the wind out of him and Kebo has to use his free hand to brace Ward, keep him upright. Ward isn't the only one who's confused, no one has any idea what the hell is going on with Skye.

　

''Steve get her on the roof right now''. Nat commands taking control of the situation. It takes a few more seconds before Skye is gone from the room, Tony and Nat look over Ward and ask if he's alright. ''What the hell is going on?'' It's obvious no one has any idea they are just as taken back as Ward is, who is currently taking deep measured breaths trying not to lose his mind. The way Skye looked at him, like he was her own personal villain and needed to be slain.

　

''You think they did something to her?'' Tony asks Nat who is standing beside Ward and puts a comforting hand on his arm. ''I don't know, they had to of why else would she attack Ward like that? Maybe she's just confused, hit her head too hard''. The elevator doors open and in walks Wanda and Sam who heard Skye was in danger and wanted to see if there was anything they could do to help.

　

''Stay here with him''. Is all Romanoff says, gesturing to Ward before going up to the roof. Leaving Grant shaken and a little scared if he's being honest, something is clearly wrong.

　

All Skye sees is red it takes over everything every sense every bone in her body.

　

All she can think of is Grant Ward, the traitor the bastard the man who everyone thought was a hero but he fooled them all.

　

She has to kill him.

　

Why is Nat trying to stop her? Why is she protecting a Hydra agent?

　

There's this pain in her chest that throbs feels as if it's bleeding and she knows the only way to stop it is for Grant Ward to be lying dead at her feet.

　

Nothing makes sense but this, this one task and it will all be alright it will all be clear again.

　

Ward has to die, that is her mission.

　

Steve let's her go and she tries to move past him, get to the door that leads from the roof back to Stark Tower, but he blocks her. He's too strong. ''What the hell is your problem? Let me go! Why are you protecting him?'' She doesn't understand why Steve looks so confused, so sad. ''Skye you don't mean that''. ''Yes I do! He deserves to die for everything he's done!'' ''And what exactly has he done?'' The voice belongs to Nat as she walks up to the two of them.

　

Skye puts a hand to her head as this ringing sounds, this sharp pain twists behind her eyelids. Romanoff braces both hands on her protege's shoulders and searches her face. Skye is sweating her eyes wild and unfocused her pupils are blown wide. ''Skye what's the last thing you remember?'' ''Natasha this isn't the time''- ''What is the last thing you remember?'' Romanoff's tone is not to be messed with, she demands an answer.

　

Nat watches as Skye closes her eyes in concentration, her hands are shaking after a few moments. ''I remember running, someone was chasing me through the woods. Shield, Shield sent a task force to hunt me down''. Nat almost sighs in relief, Skye remembers the last couple of hours. But that still doesn't explain why she attacked Grant. ''What else do you remember?'' ''I remember you dropping me off at the safe house by myself''.

　

Steve and her exchange a worried glance. ''Skye you weren't alone in Barton's safe house''. ''Yes I was. You called me a few hours later and told me to run because they found me, which by the way you always taught me never to run from a fight. Nat I'm fine. Why do you look so afraid?'' Skye has stopped shaking her mind focused on her mentor, why she looks so sad and confused. ''What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?''

　

Skye demands her anger slowly coming back. It's Steve who asks the next question, ''Skye what do you remember about Grant Ward?'' The fire in her eyes is back but not the kind they usually see where he's concerned. Her face twists into the kind of hatred they haven't seen since Fury first brought Ward to Stark Tower last year. ''He's a liar a traitor he needs to be eliminated. Why are you protecting him? Since when do you protect Hydra agents?''

　

Another worried look between Cap and Nat who still hasn't let go of Skye's shoulders. ''Skye I need you to focus, do you remember what happened out in the woods?'' ''I remember you calling and I ran''. That familiar pain creeps back into her head and Skye winces her fingers on her face like she can physically drag it out and make it stop. ''I don't, I don't know it's blurry''. There's this sharp edge pressing into her skull her knees feel weak.

　

''A woman there was a woman, blonde hair. I wasn't strong enough, she she did something I don't know''. The war inside her head is telling her to go back downstairs and finish the job, take out her target the way Nat always taught her. ''Why are you letting him walk freely? He needs to pay for his sins''. ''And since when do you play judge jury and executioner?'' Steve asks, already afraid of the conclusion Nat has come to because he's thinking the same thing.

　

''Steve can you ask Wanda to come up here?'' ''Yeah''. Tyson had two Inhumans helping hunt down Skye, Nat is thinking one of them caught up to her and did something to her mind. Twisted it until she thought Ward was the enemy instead of her lover. Is that even possible? Clearly something happened, Skye would never hurt Ward she would never say these things about him on a normal day. Something is wrong.

　

''Skye Ward is not a target, he's not the enemy here''. ''Yes he is! Why are you defending him?'' Nat cocks her head to the side, ''that woman in the woods, did she say anything to you?'' Skye cringes as her eyes begin to water from that pain that takes over. Before she can respond Wanda is there asking what she can do to help. ''Can you look inside her mind?'' ''What? Why? Natasha there is nothing wrong with me I'm fine''. ''We both know you aren't''.

　

Wanda nods and approaches Skye slowly who rolls her eyes and agrees just to humor Nat. The Scarlet Witch takes Skye's face in her hands, closes her eyes and concentrates. What she finds has to be the most heart breaking thing she's seen. Skye still has the memories of the past year hunting down Hydra, how they kidnapped her and put her back in that lab. Of killing Whitehall, finding out about her parents, keeping their photographs.

　

But the only thing missing from these memories? Ward. Whoever that woman was in the woods has managed to pluck Grant from Skye's mind and make him disappear. She has no idea she loved him, that he there always when he needed her that he's hoplessly in love with her. Skye doesn't remember him in the way that she's supposed to. All she knows is that she thinks she has to kill him, the command is constantly in her brain like a recording over and over.

　

''Oh Skye I'm so sorry''. Wanda says fighting back tears. ''Wanda what's wrong?'' She turns to Nat and pulls her to the side. ''The Inhuman must of found her in the woods did something to her mind. She doesn't remember Ward, the only thing she does know about him is that he's a Hydra agent, a threat she needs to take care of''. ''But he's not''. ''Tell that to her''. Nat can't believe what she's hearing, this sadness sweeps into her.

　

Grant doesn't deserve this. Neither does Skye, they were so in love so happy. And now she doesn't know who he is? That he loves her? Natasha isn't sure what's worse losing your love and knowing there's nothing you can do about it, or not remembering you loved at all. Nat doesn't want to tell Ward these recent events. She doesn't want to go down there and tell the man that has been through so much that loves Skye more than he's ever loved anyone, that she doesn't know him.

　

That she doesn't know he loves her, that all she sees him now is a threat. How cruel how unfair this is going to crush him. And Skye has no idea. She has no idea that she loved him more than anything, that she would of given up everything she had to be with him. And then Natasha realizes it, Tyson has won. He has taken out two birds with one stone. Instead of going after Ward himself he's having Skye do it so his hands will be clean.

　

He has her on a leash, and Nat thinks he now has some kind of control over Quake. Her comment earlier about how Ward betrayed Shield didn't escape the Black Widow. He won, and no one had any idea how far he would go. This is worse than Coulson this is cruel this is horrible, disgusting. And Nat feels so much sorrow for Ward downstairs who is worried out of his mind about the woman he loves with no clue that she doesn't remember he loves her.

　

''Why are you looking at me like that? Wanda what did you see?'' Skye demands but does not get an answer.

　

All she recieves is the kind of silence she's all too familiar with, like someone just died. It's only fitting because when Grant finds out what's happened this is going to kill him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That tragedy I talked about in the summary?
> 
> Skye not remembering Ward, that was it.


	12. All We Had Is Gone Now Tell Them I Was Happy & My Heart Is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward finds out what has happened to Skye, and Nat searches for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas coming up I might not update as much next week, so bear with me and thank you for reading!

 

''All I'm saying is maybe she hit her head. Skye would never talk to you like that''. Ward doesn't respond to Kebo, he just paces and paces in the kitchen hand over his face. Kebo has a point though, Skye isn't acting like herself. Maybe she did hurt herself out there in the woods, alone in the dark and he couldn't protect her. Didn't know she was in danger. Grant can't help it, the images that pass through his brain.

　

Skye overwhelmed by Shield agents maybe she panicked, tripped and bumped her head. Was she wishing he was there to help? No matter how much she hates it, this hero attitude he tends to have when it comes to her, Ward can't help it. He wants to protect her shield her from not only his own personal demons, but whoever dares to threaten her. It's in his nature, he loves her he wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to her.

　

So putting aside his own feelings about the harsh words she threw at him earlier, how she nearly killed him, he let's his worry for Skye take over. ''Can you stop pacing? You're making me nervous''. Tony speaks up, he's standing in the middle of the living room staring out the vast windows. ''At least she didn't try to murder you''. Ward gives Kebo a look who shrugs it off. ''Just saying, Quake isn't living that one down for a while''.

　

The three men stand in silence until Steve comes down to get Wanda, she has been sitting at the bar with Sam. ''Is Skye okay?'' Grant is a master at reading people and while Captain America hides the full blown panic look he must of been wearing before he came in, it's still in his eyes. 'Wanda Nat needs you''. The Scarlet Witch nods, glances at Ward before going up to the elevator. ''Steve is Skye okay?''

　

He doesn't answer Tony either, just looks down as he and Wanda go up to the roof. It does nothig to soothe Ward's anxiety. ''Didn't you say Tyson had two powered people working for him? What if they found her out there? Did something to her?'' Ward has been wondering the same thing. ''Like what? Control her somehow? Make her think Ward is the enemy?'' Tony wonders aloud and Grant takes a deep breath, begs whoever is listening that that is not the case.

　

He wouldn't be able to handle it if Skye thought of him that way. If she tried to hurt him, Ward wouldn't fight back. He couldn't hurt her, even in his own defense. ''I don't know how all of that Inhuman shit works man, don't put ideas in Ward's head. I'm sure Skye is fine, we're probably right maybe she just hit her head or something''. Kebo says, trying to comfort Ward but it doesn't help.

　

It feels like an eternity they're kept waiting, soon Natasha exits the elevator her expression blank, giving nothing away. Skye isn't with her. ''Is she going to be okay?'' Ward asks, he has this whisper in the back of his head an instinct that has followed him around since John left him in the middle of the woods all that time ago. He can taste the shift in the atmosphere, something is terribly wrong, something bad.

　

Romanoff tells Ward he should sit down and that's when his stomach sinks. Is Skye dying? Is she sick? He couldn't care less about whatever Nat wants to tell him he wants to find Skye and figure this out, hold her protect her from this. Whatever it is. ''Where is she?'' ''Ward you really should sit down''. He doesn't, remains standing his shoulders tense and ready. Kebo flanks him, one hand out ready for the news Nat is about to deliver to his friend.

　

Nat exchanges a glance with Tony who comes to her side, his own worry all over his face. ''What's wrong with Skye? Is she dying?'' ''She's not dying Tony''. ''Then spit it out''. Ward demands, he hates the silence the secrecy he just wants to know already. Nat licks her lips and Grant sees this fear this sadness in her eyes, not for herself but for him. Sympathy and he hates it. Whatever this is he does not need her pity.

　

''Ward we believe one of Tyson's Inhumans got ahold of Skye and did something to her''. ''Did what to her?'' Ward braces himself (he never could prepare for the answer he recieves though.) ''Ward the reason she attacked you like that''. Natasha starts, glancing over to Tony. ''Just tell me Nat''. ''Grant she doesn't remember you''. The idea is so odd so foreign and unacceptable he doesn't believe it, doesn't buy it.

　

''What?'' Normally Ward controls everything about his body, all the time he has to. It's second nature to be able to change himself entirely at the drop of his hat, so the tone of his voice surprises him. Choked like he's a little kid again and Christian has just allowed him to breathe after nearly drowning him in thier grandmother's swimming pool. ''The Inhuman took Skye's memory of you and erased it. The only thing she knows is that she has to kill you''.

　

Wanda chimes in, coming behind Nat. ''Ward I am so sorry. But Skye has no idea who you are, Shield took her away from you''. ''What?'' He repeats, he feels very far away all of a sudden. Like he's here but not. He's looking down at the situation from above, sees his body standing shocked still, he's strung too tight like he's about to snap. Kebo is holding Ward's elbow to keep him from falling even though he's not unsteady on his feet.

　

This isn't real. He's dreaming. Any second now he will wake in Barton's safe house with Skye wrapped around him like ivory her hair soft against his skin. This is not happening, things like this don't happen it's unheard of. You can't just take someone's memory away it's impossible. It's a joke this has to be a joke right? Skye is going to slip her arms around him any second and kiss his jaw, say she's sorry but she just had to see his face like this.

　

The Specialist in him has already come to the conclusion but Ward is in denial. In his line of work he's seen some pretty crazy things, Inhumans are unknown variables neither Shield nor Hydra could ever forsee how they operated or predict the kinds of powers they could have. So it's not a suprise that there's one out there that is able to wipe someone's memory of a specific person. But it is. Because Ward never thought the victim would be his girl.

　

He never worried about something like this because why would he? Thought never crossed his mind, the first Inhuman he ever spent a large amount of time with was Skye. And she's a force of nature, dangerous. The fact that something like this happened to her, someone reached into her mind and took him out of it, is ridiculous. Ward couldn't protect her from this, he thought as long as she ran and got out he would find her.

　

But things didn't work out like that, clearly. It feels as if he's under water slowly sinking down down down. Unable to grasp ahold of anything unable to swim to the surface and no matter how hard he kicks his legs or fights he just can't breathe. And just as he's about to lose it, his training kicks in. Calm down, take a deep slow breath. Face the situation head on find a solution, he can reflect on his feelings later.

　

So he closes his eyes briefly, Kebo squeezes his shoulder. ''Boss if you need a''- ''Barton has security cameras around the perimeter, show them to me''. He tells Nat who is all too aware of Ward's training, what he's currently doing and nods. She too is holding back her emotions because right now her and Ward want the same thing. To march into the Playground and put a bullet in Director Tyson's face.

　

Tony pulls Kebo to the side when Nat and Grant grab a tablet from the kitchen. ''He didn't react at all''. ''He's compartmentalizing. Oh he'll deal with his emotions after he finds the Inhuman that did this and demands he or she fixes what they did. But right now he's in Specilaist mode''. ''Is that a good thing or a bad one?'' Kebo glances at his friend who is stone faced staring at a screen. ''It's good for Skye because he's going to get the job done. As for Ward's emotions? Bad, very bad. I'm calling Paul''.

　

Grant and Nat watch the security feed as it unfolds. They see Skye take off into the woods, see a team follow her. See her fight them off and win (as if anything else would happen.) And then Skye turns to the left as a woman comes out of the trees. It all happens fairly quickly after that, the Inhuman puts her hands on Skye's face who tries to wrestle free but isn't strong enough. ''Taking everything from you''.

　

The Inhuman tells Skye who cries out, then falls to the ground a few seconds later. The silence is so thick it surprises everyone when Grant starts laughing. It's not the kind of laughter that he rarely shows when Kebo tells a stupid joke or Skye whispers things in his ear when they're in public. No this is the hysterical laughter, the kind that when you see something so unbelievable and tragic you can't think straight.

　

It's almost comical if you squint really hard at the current situation. Shield couldn't take out Ward or Skye on their own so they decide to have Skye kill him for them since no one else is capable of doing it. ''Boss you're scaring me. Should I slap him?'' Kebo asks Nat who does not reply. Ward stops laughing and wipes his face, turns away from them and braces his hands against the counter. There's his proof right there.

　

He isn't dreaming this is real life this is happening. Skye doesn't remember him. She has no idea who he is or what they've shared in this past year. She doesn't remember the way he kisses her or how much she means to him, how he's never loved another until her. Skye has saved him in many ways, a balm to his wounds a light to his darkness. The only person who he ever wanted to be a better man for.

　

They took her from him. This flare of anger wells up and despite John's voice in his ear it doesn't go away. He lashes out, every item on the counter in front of him is pushed off and crashes to the ground. Ward is breathing heavily as his fist hits the expensive marble counter, he doesn't register the pain as he strikes it over and over. A hand on his shoulder stops his movements, Kebo is there like he always has been always will be.

　

''This was not your fault robot, don't blame yourself''. ''I don't blame myself''. Ward spits his glare full on the Black Widow who gapes at him. ''How is this my fault?'' ''You told her to run''. ''So did you, you supported me. This isn't my fault and it's not yours either. It's Shield's''. Ward runs his hands through his hair, half of him wants to go to Skye and beg her to remember him. To remember all that they are, that he loves her so.

　

But the other half of him wants to find the Playground, find the Inhuman who caused this and burn everything down. ''Boss let's take a walk come on before you hurt yourself''. After a few minutes Kebo convinces Ward to get out of Stark Tower (he has Paul waiting at a local bar and that's where they're headed.) When the elevator doors shut Nat is quiet for so long it makes Tony nervous. ''Did that really just happen? Ward broke the wine glasses I got in Italy''.

　

''Look after her''. Natasha tells Wanda who nods and goes back up to the roof where Skye is still. ''Where are you going?'' Tony asks as Nat slips a gun in her thigh holster. ''Don't wait up''. Is all Nat says and then she is gone too, Tony sighs and sits on the couch. He's scared for Skye, how unfair this is that someone took the man she loved and wiped him from her memory. It's wrong and cruel, what if she never gets him back?

　

*

　

Phil Coulson walks the halls of the Playground, his head held high even though these days he doesn't feel the same. Used to be he was the center of attention of command, people answered to him, he had power. Now? Now he takes orders like he used to, like a good Shield agent does. Maybe May was right, maybe he went on a power trip and got a bad taste for it. Maybe Fury was wrong and he wasn't fit to run Shield.

　

But he can't say Tyson is either, while the man shows skill in giving orders and using his head instead of his heart to keep things going smoothly, he has a tick when it comes to Inhumans. Which is why he hates Quake so much. Phil passes the lab where Fitz and Simmons are studying something under a microscope, they don't even glance his way. Bobbi and Hunter are arguing again in the kitchen when he walks by, May is in the training room with the punching bag.

　

Sometimes (though he'll never admit it) when he turns a corner he's expecting to see Ward polishing a weapon or reading a book in the lounge. Now when Phil thinks of Grant there's nothing but this dull grief inside. Used to be this white hot burning anger but that has faded over time. In the months that followed Maveth Coulson has felt guilty for what happened on the other planet. And Steve's words from that day he'll never forget.

　

Coulson almost killed Ward, let his feelings get in the way because all he saw on Maveth were all the mistakes Ward made. All of the people he hurt, killed. Phil wanted him to pay to suffer and hurt like he made the team suffer and hurt. If it wasn't for Captain America Grant would be dead now. His body rotting away on Maveth never moving never having a proper resting place. He has nightmares about that, far too many to count.

　

Shaking off the guilt that he'll never admit he has and will never make up for, he enters his office and sets the file in his hands on the small oak desk. The Director will want that emailed to him in the morning, Phil is about to take a seat when a voice comes from the left, the office still half hidden in the dark. ''You know I never understood why Steve and Tony liked you so much. Why Fury moved heaven and earth to bring you back after New York''.

　

''Agent Romanoff?'' The Black Widow turns on the side lamp, she's sitting in one of the arm chairs with her legs crossed, looking as if she's been there for a while. ''Not an agent anymore Phil''. ''How did you get in here? We have security''- ''Your security needs work''. Is all she says, her tone mild but it still has him on edge. ''Why are you here?'' ''You know why''. ''Can't say that I do. Is Captain Rogers alright?''

　

Nat rolls her eyes, ''you would be worried about him''. Phil taps his chin and carefully sits at his desk. ''There's only one reason you'd be so desperate to come here, risk exposing yourself. This is about Skye''. There's no tick or clue in Romanoff's face to prove him right. Last year Quake had caused a lot of problems for Shield, mostly because Ward was working with the Avengers and Coulson couldn't get past it.

　

''You know exactly why I'm here Phil''. Her voice has shifted from bored to ice and it causes him to sit up straighter, to choose his words carefully. ''I don't know what you're talking about, is Skye okay?'' Not that he cares but it isn't a secret how Quake is like a daughter to Natasha. Phil watches as Romanoff studies him slowly for a long moment. Checking to see if he's lying to her, tricking her somehow.

　

''You know I never realized how deep your hatred went for Ward until you tried to kill him on Maveth, Steve will never forgive you for that by the way''. Coulson winces but keeps his mouth shut. ''And now this, you just can't stand to see him happy can you?'' ''What are you talking about''- ''I know you hate Ward but you have a lot of nerve going after my apprentice like this. You've been at Shield a long time Phil, you know I have a very specific skill set''.

　

She's doing this on purpose, working him up making him sweat. Revealing just the right amount of information to see a spark, guilt to prove he was really behind what happened to Skye. ''I have no idea what's going on, is Skye hurt does she need help?'' Again the Black Widow studies his face, after a few moment she sighs. ''Like you would help her anyway''. ''I would if you asked me to''. She doesn't believe that.

　

''Someone at Shield went after my girl Phil, I'd like to know who''. Nat is pretty confident he had nothing to do with it, plus she checked his laptop and phone while she was waiting and he hasn't left the Playground in a week, hasn't had his hands in any missions for the Director. She just wanted to see him panic a little, and get assurance he didn't hurt Skye. ''And you think I can help you with that?''

　

Natasha smirks at him sending chills down his spine. ''I'm not asking. This isn't a question or a request. You're going to help me, get me answers. Because Skye doesn't deserve this, plus Steve is waiting in the jet and I don't think you want to say no right now''. Phil locks his office door and runs his human hand down his face. May is going to kill him for this. ''Tell me everything''. ''Now we're talking''.

　

It's painfully obvious Phil had no idea on the strike team that went after Skye, but he does recognize the Inhuman who attacked her. Nat gets a name and a location, she leaves the Playground undetected. Now all she has to do is get answers from this woman, beat Ward to it. Because if he finds the Inhuman first, he'll kill her even if she gives him all the answers he's looking for.

　

And that man has enough blood on his hands for one lifetime.

 


	13. Brother Let Me Be Your Fortress

Anyone ever wonder how Kebo & Ward first met? How they became friends?

 

Well after this story I will be working on a small fic of what happened between those two over the years.

 

Not sure how many chapters but we'll see how they met when Ward & Garrett saved Kebo's girlfriend. How Ward was there through Kebo's depression.

 

How Kebo saved Ward from himself after Garrett died, things like that. 

 

The title is, "Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter Never Leave You All Alone".

 

If you haven't heard Brother by NeedToBreathe Feat. Gavin DeGraw you should because that is definitely Kebo & Ward's song.


	14. Now You're Gone There You Go Somewhere I Can't Bring You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward isn't sure he's ever going to get Skye back.

 

''I hate when he's quiet like this''. ''What happened to his hand?'' ''He broke things, expensive things''. ''Grant you know there's a healthier way to get out your anger''. Ward doesn't respond, just stares at the whiskey in his glass like it holds the asnwers to his current problem. Paul and Kebo are sitting across from him both worried out of their minds. ''Grant can you tell me what happened? Kebo just said you needed me''.

　

Ward stays silent. The situation is still unreal to him, he can't say the words. They want to come out he longs to tell Paul all of it. He just can't. _Skye doesn't remember me._ Even in his head they sound ridiculous, stupid like they don't belong. Every time he tries he chokes, it doesn't feel real. Keeps asking himself how this happened, why this happened. She was so happy so was he, they'd finally found that missing piece of themselves.

　

Now it's gone. Skye is under the impression he is her mission that she has to kill him. How cruel is that? If Shield wanted to break him down, this was the way to do it. Use Skye against him. Tyson is far more ruthless than Coulson ever was, maybe it's because Phil knows what Grant is capable of. How protective he can be, it's why no one went after Skye. Tyson either isn't aware of Ward's skills or he doesn't care.

　

''Boss do you want me to tell Paul?'' Nothing. Kebo and Paul exchange a worried glance, the table is quiet for another half hour. A woman comes up to their table (the second one so far) her eyes only for Ward. Who of course notices but does not react. Ignores her shameless flirting, normally Skye is with him when this happens and this is the time she'd kiss him or show some other form of PDA.

　

Grant actually turns to the side to comment on this woman before catching himself. Skye isn't there. And there's a good chance she might never be again. He knows these thoughts are not healthy and he really should speak up and tell Paul all that's going on. His hands are shaking when he takes a sip from the glass, Paul notices. ''We can sit here as long as you'd like Grant. I've got all the time in the world''.

　

Ward wants to break something again, use his hands as some form of pain reliever. This ache in his chest since Nat told him about Skye won't go away. He also hates the mild tone Paul uses, it's similiar to what Skye calls Ward's ''Specialist voice''. Called. Past tense. He should start using that now right? Grant mentally kicks himself, she's not dead there has to be a way to get her back he won't give up on her he can't.

　

He loves her. Not loved, loves. There's no way that is ever going to be in the past. An hour and three more women nearly throwing themselves at Ward, he lifts his eyes from his glass to Paul. ''It's Skye''. Ward's voice is near a whisper almost as if he says it too loud she'll appear and try to kill him again. ''Is she alright?'' That laughter back at Stark Tower nearly starts up again but Grant regins it in, still in control. Mostly.

　

''She was attacked''. Paul's eyes widen he's about to ask why Ward is here instead of with her but Kebo clears his throat. Seeing that his friend is in so much pain he can't physically say it aloud. ''Shield sent a team after her and an Inhuman found her, messed with her brain. She has no idea who Ward is, they made her forget him''. Grant hates the surprise in Paul's face, the sympathy the pity. ''Don't look at me like that''.

　

Paul takes a minute to compose himself, adjusts the dark framed glasses on his face. ''If you ask me how that makes me feel, I think it's pretty obvious''. Paul almost smirks, almost. ''You know me too well Grant''. He should, it's a job he's never been able to turn away from. ''That's not all. They also made her think Ward is her mission, that she has to kill him. Shield couldn't take him out themselves to they made Skye do it''.

　

Ward winces he can't help it. In all his years he's been aware that life is unfair. He's had his fair share of suffering. But this? Taking his love from him in the blink of an eye? He had no warning just like that she was gone. An entirely different person in a second. There's irony in there somewhere that he is not going to touch. ''Maybe I deserve this''. Grant says draining his drink his eyes back on the glass.

　

He's mainly talking to himself but he knows Paul hates it when he talks like that. He has come a long way from the abuse he suffered from his parents, from John and Shield. Ward knows not everything was his fault, he doesn't deserve to suffer like this. He's believed that for a while now, but this happening to him and Skye is making him question it. Does the universe or whoever is out there just hate him that much?

　

Do they just want him to be unhappy? Give him a brief flash of pure happiness and then strip it away. ''Grant no you don't''. He ignores Paul. ''Maybe I do. Maybe I'm just not supposed to have everything I want. I'm not a good man''. _Yes you are._ Ward shakes off Skye's voice and begins again. ''I've done things bad things, maybe this is karma''. If there is such a thing, she really is a bitch.

　

''Mother and Christian did always say no one would ever love me, maybe they were right. Maybe John was too, love is a weakness. I knew I never deserved Skye''. Her name off his lips causes another wince, his eyes sting. ''Should I punch him? I feel like I should punch some sense into him''. Paul is looking at Ward deep in thought. He's well aware of Ward's faults, how he views himself. That even after all he's done with the Avengers he still doesn't deem himself worthy.

　

''Grant you and I have discussed your mother, Christian and Garrett. You know those things are not true. Just because this tragic thing has happened to Skye does not mean everything you've worked for was for nothing. Skye part of you but she is not define who you are. Yes you've done things but there is still good left inside you, don't let this make you think otherwise''. Kebo watches Grant flick his eyes away from them to their surroundings.

　

He doesn't say anything for a long time. Orders another drink, wallows in self pity. ''Maybe there's a way to get her back. You're not giving up on her are you boss?'' ''Of course not''. ''So stop crying and do something about it. I know it hurts I know this is unfair but the Grant Ward I know would get off his ass and burn the world down to get what he wants. If there's a way to make Skye remember you I'll help you find it, you know I will''.

　

Paul has always said Kebo is good for Ward, one of those friends that only comes around once in a lifetime. You can't buy loyalty like that, he can see that the pep talk has brightened the Specialist up. ''The Inhuman that attacked her, find out everything you can''. ''Yes sir''. Grant looks at Paul who knows full well what Ward is capable of, what he is going to do once he finds said Inhuman. ''I can't just sit by and let you harm this woman''.

　

Ward gives Paul a small smirk that is anything but friendly. His therapist is fully aware of how dangerous he is. ''Try and stop me''. ''Grant''- ''Shield and this Inhuman took Skye from me, they don't get away with that''. ''There's a better way to go about it''. ''No there's not''. Grant throws back the rest of his drink and rises from the table, Kebo's words giving him the push he needs. He never has been one to sit back and brood while there's work to be done.

　

Pushing down his emotions? Yes. Because that's what he does, despite the pain despite the fact that he wants to curl up and cry he can't. Not if there's a way to get his Skye back. He can't fail her again. Without turning around he offers Paul a thanks over his shoulder and leaves the bar. ''Nice work doc''. Kebo claps him on the shoulder and runs after Grant, leaving Paul alone shaking his head, running his hands through his graying hair.

　

''I just don't understand''. Skye says again, still on the roof. The wind tumbling through her hair, there's a slight chill in the air. Steve is standing in front of her, arms crossed worry taking over his face. Her headache has dulled some, the pills Tony gave her kicked in finally. But that rage in her chest, that voice in her brain pounding over and over and over to hurt him, to see him bleed hasn't stopped. All she knows is Grant Ward has to die.

　

And no one will let her have him. ''Skye he's part of our team, you just don't remember''. Steve has said this once or twice now but she still doesn't get it. ''A Hydra agent is an Avenger? What the hell Steve? How is Tony allowing this?'' Sadness enters his eyes but when she asks him about it he just shakes his head. ''How do you feel?'' He's changing the subject and Skye rolls her eyes. ''Peachy, what's going on? You hate Hydra just as much as I do, if not more''.

　

''Skye Ward was never loyal to Hydra, everyone just thought he was. Shield is lying to you, all of those thoughts in your head are not true. Ward is a vauled member of this team and if you want to hurt him you'll have to go through all of us first''. Skye straightens instantly, it's a thinly veiled threat but Steve has never done that before. ''You're protecting him?'' ''Yes I am''. ''Why?'' ''You just don't remember, but he's a good man''.

　

She turns and looks out to the city, lost in thought. The pain has nearly vanished, just a small ache that she can manage. Skye can think clearly now, why doesn't she remember him? Why did Shield make her forget him? How can a known Hydra agent be good? ''Something inside is telling me that he deserves to die''. ''It's a trick Skye, please listen when I tell you he doesn't. Grant isn't the monster Shield wants you to believe he is''.

　

Skye isn't entirely sure that's true.

　

She hears the door open and the hair at the nape of her neck stands up, she can feel the familiar vibrations around her. Doesn't have to turn around to know who is standing on the roof now with her and Steve. ''What are you doing?'' The deep voice that answers sounds familair, puts this feeling in her chest Skye can't identify. ''I can't just leave her''. ''She wants you dead''. ''I know''. Ward's voice is careful, devoid of all emotion.

　

Warmth at her back and Skye turns, a sharp prickling sensation swims around her brain when she comes face to face with Grant Ward. That rage boils up again she sees red she wants to hurt him to make him bleed to see him suffer. Skye is a rational person some small part of her realizes in this second that something is wrong. This isn't her. She doesn't normally wake up and want to hurt someone. But that voice in her head won't shut up.

　

Yelling that he deserves it, with a wave of her hand he could fall from this roof to his death. And it would be over. She could go back to hunting Hydra and everything would be normal. But just as she's reasoning with herself he starts speaking, his voice changing making her cock her head to the side. ''Skye''. It's warm, like slow honey and she likes the way it sounds rolling off his tongue. Has anyone else said her name like this? She can't remember.

　

He's handsome. The thought is gone as quickly as it came but she still catches it. His whiskey eyes are burning and it takes her by surprise. ''This isn't you you know that right? It doesn't make sense''. How does he know she was thinking just that? She grabs the hand that was moving to cup her face, Ward didn't seem to realize his movements. Steve steps in the between the two and asks Ward to move back. He doesn't.

　

''Skye I know you can remember me, just try, please''. His tone is almost desperate as he leans over Steve's shoulder to look at her. ''The only thing I know is you're a liar and a traitor''. ''I am, but you understood why, you could again''. ''No I won't''. Ward is looking like he just lost everything and she doesn't understand. Why can't she remember him? Do they have a past? A history she isn't aware of?

　

''Skye please, please don't do this to me''. ''Ward this isn't the time''. ''Don't test me Rogers''. ''I get that you're hurting right now but this isn't helping you or her. It's putting you in danger, this isn't like you''. It's really not, Ward is not in the right mind set at the moment. He had planned to leave the bar and head home, figure out a plan with Kebo on how to find the Inhuman. But he just couldn't leave her. Was it stupid? Yes. Kebo yelled at him the whole way here.

　

That dull ache comes back in full force and Skye winces, puts a hand to her head. ''Skye? Are you alright?'' Ward's voice makes it worse like there are nails digging into her skull. ''What's wrong with me?'' She asks aloud, her eyes watering there's nothing but pain and blood she wants it to stop please just make it stop she'll do anything to end it. The voice whispers that there is only one way she will be free. End him.

　

He's her mission her target doesn't matter what Steve or Wanda says. But when Nat enters her mind Skye stops short, Nat did say he wasn't the enemy. And she has always trusted Nat, always. No matter what. ''Skye I know you're in there I know you can remember me. Please don't leave me''. She loses it. Or begins to anyway. Stark Tower rumbles her powers begging for release for chaos for madness, anything to make the voices stop.

　

She raises one hand and just as both Steve and Ward brace themselves her fingers stop moving. Suspended in air, a red mist gathering around them. All eyes snap to Wanda who is standing next to Tony, her hand out protecting Ward preventing Skye from harming him. ''Ward you need to leave''. Wanda tells him, he doesn't move. ''Ward I swear to god if you don't walk out right now I am going to make you pay for all of my things you broke earlier''.

　

There's no malice in Tony's voice, he's trying to protect Grant. Kebo bursts onto the roof gun raised, eyes only for Ward. ''I am literally this close to punching you in the face, come on boss let's go''. Still no movement from Ward who's looking at Skye, she's shaking breaking out into a sweat. Her own powers fighting Wanda's. ''Boss you're not yourself right now, you're not thinking clearly. You won't get her back like this''.

　

Skye starts wincing again the pain in her head so bad she's startimg to see stars, she sways. Ward reaches out to grab her but Steve beats him to it. Her nose is bleeding her face pale. Because he can't help himself Ward is on his knees beside her, hand automatically going to touch her face assure him she's alive she's okay. ''Please come back to me baby please, please don't leave me like this. I know you can remember me I know you can''.

　

Grant is exposing himself his voice raw like he wants to cry because this can't end. They can't end this way she has to remember him. Doe eyes meet his and there's this flicker in them that gives Ward hope. But it's quickly crushed when Skye speaks. ''If I ever see you again I'll kill you''.

　

And if his heart wasn't broken before it sure as hell is now.

　

When Nat walks into Stark Tower the next morning she's aware of two things. One Skye is fast asleep on the couch, and two Tony and Steve are watching her like hawks. ''What happened?'' ''She tried to kill your favorite Specialist again''. Nat looks at her apprentice sadly. ''What did you find out?'' Nat sits on the couch opposite of Skye, ''where's Ward?'' ''Went back to their apartment, you should go by to check on him later''.

　

''I found the Inhuman''. ''Is she alive?'' Nat shrugs, indifferent. ''I got all the answers I needed. Tyson wanted Skye to suffer for refusing to go on the Index, what better way to ensure that than have her be in constant pain, wanting to kill the man she loves?'' ''Is it permanent?'' Steve asks. ''She said everyone is different, Skye may wake up one day and remember him. Or she might not. That's the worst part, not knowing''.

　

Tony shakes his head, ''how the hell did this happen? It's not fair''. All three of them are painfully aware how cruel life can be. Hasn't Ward suffered enough? Hasn't Skye? Why can't they just be happy? If she never remembers him, how will he handle it? Skye is the love of his life how is he supposed to move on from that? Nat glances down at Skye and runs a hand through her hair. ''I'm so sorry''.

　

''What are we going to do?'' Tony wonders. ''Right now? Just be there for both of them''. ''I call dibs on Quake''. Steve and Nat roll their eyes at Tony. ''Only because Ward is going to be a mess and I don't handle crying well''. He defends himself. ''What about Hydra?'' ''The list will be on hold for now, until Skye is better''. ''Will the pain stop? She's having constant headaches''. ''They'll stop''. And the way Nat says this sets the two men on edge.

　

''I feel bad news is coming''. Natasha takes a deep breath. ''They will stop when Ward is dead''. What no one knows? Skye is awake.

 


	15. I Can't Save Us My Atlantis We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds out who Grant Ward really is to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice holiday!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always comments are appreciated

 

Skye wakes with a gasp, sits up quickly in her bed just as Stark Tower begins to shake. It takes a moment to grasp her bearings, to cool down her breathing. Tony comes into the room shaking off the remains of sleep as he sits next to her. Whispers that she's safe that she's alright, takes her hand that's ice to the touch and clammy. ''It was just a dream Skye, it wasn't real''. That pain in her head is back nearly knocking the breath out of her once more.

　

''She alright?'' Steve asks from the doorway and Tony tells him to go get the pain pills out of the top drawer, Skye knows the ones he's referring to, Nat's. ''I can't do this Tony, it hurts''. Skye can't think clearly with all the pressure, it feels as if someone is reaching into her brain with sharp nails, digging and clawing until there's nothing left inside. ''Maybe we should call a doctor''. Steve suggests when he comes back into the room.

　

''No''. Skye hisses, snatching the pills and swallowing them dry. ''Skye you're in pain''. ''I'll survive, I always do''. Iron Man and Cap don't like how she says that, there was something off in her voice. ''Look we can call Lincoln''- ''No. No doctors I'm fine''. She gets out of bed and silently walks to the bar, down a drink before the pills begin to take effect. ''You really shouldn't drink''. ''Makes things easier''.

　

Skye winces and puts a hand to her forehead, closes her eyes and practices her breathing. She just needs this to stop all of it, she's been through so much but this, this is painful. She can't beat this whatever monster in her head is loud and violent and wants to watch Grant Ward burn. At the thought of him the voice practically screams, telling her to end him to watch the life fade from his eyes.

　

She was awake a few hours ago when Nat came back from interrogating the Inhuman that did this to her. So Skye heard everything that was said including the part about her being in love with Ward. Which can't be right. Wouldn't she remember him even slightly if she did love him? Skye has so many questions but they all seem to be smothered under the weight of this agony inside her head.

　

And if she's being honest with herself, Skye doesn't want to know. She has no desire to remember him, he couldn't of been that important if Shield so easily made her forget him. Skye doesn't feel the loss of him there's no ache in her chest where he's supposed to be. (There is but she hasn't acknowledged it yet.) So there's only one option to rid herself of all of this and get back to her life.

　

She has to kill him.

　

There's this small whisper in her ear that shows up unexpectedly, did he love her too? She quickly brushes it off and pours another drink, the pills are slowly starting to wear on her, her limbs feel heavy and sluggish. ''Skye does one of us need to carry you back to bad?'' She winks at Tony who rolls his eyes. ''I'm fine. I can walk there myself''. She takes a step and sways, Steve has her in his arms in the next second and back in the bedroom.

　

The dreams start again, different from the last. It was a nightmare before but now Skye is on the verge of sleep when she sees a smile on a handsome face, then she's out like a light.

　

_Warm fingertips trailing down her arm, breath soothing and slow on her neck. ''We need to get up''. Ward whispers in the darkness of the room his hand now resting on the small of her back. Skye doesn't answer, just keeps her eyes closed and burrows her head deeper into his chest. ''Skye''. Her fingers drift up to his mouth to silence him, ''sleeping. Shut up''. She feels his teeth on her skin as he smiles, kisses her palm twice._

_''Ward''. She whines and turns over, finally opening her eyes to glance at the alarm clock on the night stand. It's five a.m. He doesn't relent, goes to plant warm kisses along the path of her spine, one hand at the base of her back. Skye sighs and melts into his touch, encouraging him to continue. ''We have to get up''. He repeats causing Skye to groan. ''Way to ruin a moment robot''. His quiet laughter fills up the room, calm and smooth._

_''We could always call in sick''. Through the dim lighting in the room Ward makes out her mischievous smirk as she moves back into the circle of his arms. He peers down at her mock concern on his face. ''Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?'' A hand on her forehead, Skye rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. ''Come on you ever played hooky before?'' ''No''. Ward sounds like a Specialist in this moment, very serious very stern._

_Which makes Skye poke him in the ribs. ''I'm not asking you to kill someone's cat. Hydra can wait one day. Besides last I checked we didn't have a mission yet''. To convince him even more Skye shifts so she's straddling his hips, looking down on him fondly. The blanket has fallen exposing her skin to him and Grant finds it hard to focus on what's she's saying, especially when she ducks her head and kisses the edge of his jaw._

_After kissing for what feels like hours Grant decides she's right, one day isn't going to hurt anything. So they turn off their phones and stay in bed all day. Only getting up to shower and eat before slipping back into the sheets. ''I love you''. Skye mutters in between kissing him, his hands warm as they run through her hair. Grant kisses the tip of her nose before responding. ''I love you too''._

_''You know sometimes I think this is all a dream''. She knows Ward can relate to that, some nights she wakes to him watching her sleep, only briefly. Assuring himself that she really is there not somewhere far away where he can't follow. Skye has never been truly happy, life didn't exactly treat her kindly and it sure as hell didn't do Ward any favors. So this shouldn't be real, they shouldn't be this happy._

_Ward thinks he doesn't deserve it and if Skye was being honest she doesn't think she deserves it either. They've both done awful ugly things, both have blood all over their hands that won't ever wash off. ''You're not dreaming Skye, I'm here and I love you''. Skye smiles warmly at him before leaning up and kissing him, her hands roaming across his broad back. ''Don't leave me''. She whispers sometime later, head on his shoulder._

_Grant kisses the crown of her head and wraps his arms around her. ''I won't, I promise''. And Skye knows he never breaks a promise, not with her._

_''If something happened to me what would you do?'' They've made it out of bed and are back in the kitchen, Ward is making a pot of coffee while Skye sits on the counter next to him. He glances over to her as she's staring intently into the coffee mug. ''What?'' She shrugs like it's an average every day question, her dying and leaving him here. ''Just wondering''. Grant's hands drift across her thighs before settling on her hips._

_She looks up at him, his whiskey eyes studying her in that way of his, the smell of his skin overwhelming her. He leans his forehead so it's resting against her's, his lips nearly touching her own but not quite. ''Would you stay with the Avengers?'' ''Way to kill a moment Skye''. Her shaky chuckle drifts across his cheek. '''Just curious, I mean with Hydra these days you never know, I'm pretty popular''._

_Grant kisses her forehead and takes a long time to comment. ''I can live without you Skye''. He takes her face in his hands, ''but I wouldn't want to. I don't ever want to''. He doesn't know why she brought it up or why she moves on from the subject half a second later, but she starts pouring coffee and walking back to their bedroom without a second thought. He's always going to be afraid of losing her, and honestly he doesn't know what he'd do if he did._

_''I'd leave''. Skye tells him after she's turned on the bed side light, creating a soft glow over Ward's face. ''I wouldn't be able to stay with the Avengers, I'd leave''. He knows she's thought about him dying a lot, that fear Hydra drilled into her so many years ago still stays with her. He can tell in the way she watches him sometimes, how over protective she can be on missions and she thinks he's in danger._

_He doesn't blame her for it, there are some things you will never be able to forget. ''I wouldn't want that, I'd want you to be happy. The Avengers are your family, you'd leave them if something happened to me?'' Skye doesn't even have to think of what she says next as she cups his face and kisses the space between his eyebrows. ''They'd remind me too much of you. You ruined me you know''._

_She rolls her eyes at the cocky smirk he sends her way but he kisses her slowly. ''I didn't mean to''. Skye smirks and wraps her arms around his neck, her body pressed against every inch of his. Skye looks deeply in his eyes filled with love and adoration for her, her expression she knows mirrors his. ''I wouldn't want to live without you either Grant''. So she allows herself to believe it, that they won't be seperated until the death._

_''I'll always love you Grant''. ''I love you too baby''._

 

 

 

*

　

Skye is out of bed so fast she falls to the floor, her breathing erratic her head feeling as if it's about to split open. Was that a dream or a memory? A brief flash of light behind her eyelids so bright it's painful, her hands grip the carpet harshly her nails starting to bleed. Someone enters the room she thinks it might be Tony but can't see clearly. The pain only lasts for a few seconds and then it's gone.

　

The pain pills finally doing their magic, now it's only a brief and manageable ache. Skye wipes the sweat from her brow her breathing heavy as she looks up at Wanda. Who's pressing a cold rag to her forehead as they both sit on the floor. Wanda mutters a few words in russian and Skye responds just as well, assuring the Scarlet Witch that yes she's alright, it doesn't hurt as much. ''We were in love weren't we?''

　

Skye asks her, this sick low feeling in the pit of her belly. ''That's why he was so worried about me, that's why he kept begging me to remember him on the roof''. Wanda nods and Skye closes her eyes. ''I want to kill him''. ''You can't, he isn't the enemy remember?'' She doesn't respond and it makes Wanda nervous. ''I know you're confused right now but I need you to promise me you won't hurt Ward. Nat would probably kill you if you did''.

　

Quake knows that isn't true, Nat would never ever hurt her. But she knows that her mentor wouldn't take too kindly to her killing Ward, so it seems. ''Why is everyone here protecting him? You keep telling me he's a good man that I just don't remember it. You want to know what I see when I look at him? A liar and a traitor, someone that needs to die''. ''And since when has it been your place to decide that? You're not God''.

　

''You're right I'm not''. Skye looks as if she wants to say more but holds her tongue, rises from the floor with Wanda's assistance. ''Where is Natasha by the way?'' ''Don't know, she left a while ago. Do you want to get back in bed?'' Skye shakes her head and leaves the room. ''I need to work out''. Is all she says and Wanda watches as the Inhuman heads to the gym. ''What the hell are we going to do with her?''

　

Tony asks and Wanda shrugs. ''I don't know, what if she never remembers him?'' ''Then God help Ward''.

　

Grant paces the apartment slowly, drink in hand. He can't sleep. He hasn't actualy tried to be honest, but the bed looks unappealing without Skye in it. Kebo is passed out on the couch his snores filling the air. Over the past few hours he and Kebo have been pouring over information in regards to the Inhuman that attacked Skye. If there are any other similiar Inhumans, if there's a way to bring Skye's memeory back.

　

So far, no luck. And he can't find any trace of the female Inhuman either, it's like she disappeared. He knows exactly what happened the minute the door is knocked on and he's face to face with Nat. ''You look like hell''. She tells him, letting herself inside and going to sit at the kitchen table. ''You went after the Inhuman didn't you?'' ''Of course I did Robot''. ''And you didn't think to tell me?'' ''I'm telling you now. Sit down''.

　

He sighs and sits across from her, his face a blank mask so is her's. ''How is she?'' ''Skye is fine''. ''Don't lie to me just to protect me, you never used to do that before''. Before Skye loved him, before Nat started to care about him. The Black Widow glances out the window, licks her lips. ''You know about the headaches''. ''I do''. ''They're a side effect, almost like another voice in her head. Always there like a second brain''.

　

''What the hell are you getting at Romanoff?'' She runs a hand through her red hair, looking so sad suddenly it makes Ward clench his fists. ''Do you want to hear this?'' ''Yes''. ''Are you sure?'' ''Just tell me''. Nat looks down and blows out a breath, sorrow for the man in front of her for Skye who has no idea what she's lost. ''She's in pain constantly, she's suffering Ward''. He immediately wants to save her, stop this however he can.

　

''Okay. What do we do?'' ''There's nothing we can do''. ''What? How can you say that? There has to be a way Nat''. ''There is, but no one supports it and I'm not about to let you do something stupid''. And then it clicks. He isn't stupid, he just knows. ''It'll stop if she kills me''. Out of character for her, Nat places her hand over his. ''I am so sorry Ward. We don't know if this is permanent or not. She could wake up one day and remember you''.

　

''Or she could not''. He stands and begins pacing again, his mind trying to wrap around this new development. Grant Ward is nothing if not a quick thinker, he can adapt to any situation in half a second. He can handle this. But then Jonh's voice drifts over him so strong like he's standing right next to Ward. He actually has to look to his left to make sure his dead mentor didn't come back to life.

　

Garrett is telling him that Skye is now a threat, a weakness. And what did he teach Ward to do with weaknesses? Kill them. It's the only way, her life against his and Ward has always been taught one thing. Survive. Do whatever it takes to get out alive, to make sure he's breathing at the end of the day. Fitz and Simmons were a weakness, Buddy, John himself was a weakness. Ward followed him blindly and look where it got him.

　

Grant tries his best to shake off Garrett's voice, his training doesn't apply here. Skye is the love of his life the only person who ever truly cared about him with all of his ghosts all of his flaws. She loves him, loved him? That question of if he should be using past tense comes back. ''I can't lose her Natasha''. ''I know you can't. Ward there's nothing we can do but hope she remembers. You can't save her from this''.

　

Her phone vibrates and she tenses as the message comes through. ''I have to go. Are you going to be okay?'' There's concern all over her face and Ward takes a second to let that sink in. He's never had this many people care about him before. it's unsettling for some reason. He's still not used to it, even after nearly a year of the Avengers being in his life. ''I always am''. Another out of character move for her, Nat hugs him tightly.

　

''I am so sorry, you deserve better than this''. And just like that she's gone just as quickly as she came.

　

After a long conversation with Paul, Ward takes a shower. He does not think about how many times Skye was in there with him. How many times he pressed her against the tile her lips warm on his neck. She loves showering with him, running her hands through his hair and kissing his wet skin. Ward corrects himself. Loved. And he hates the world, hates Shield for it. They took her from him and he just found her.

　

After allowing a few tears to fall he steps out of the bathroom and dresses quickly, checks on Kebo who is still sound asleep. Ward is getting ready to sleep on the couch next to his friend when the front door unlocks. He's spinning around quickly gun raised, only to find Skye of all people standing over the threshold. She's standing there key in hand her expression nervous. ''It wasn't that hard to find you''. She says.

　

He pushes down all of his emotions and focuses on her, her body language her breathing. Skye seems relaxed, like she hasn't got a care in the world. But he's set on edge for obvious reasons, she wants to kill him. Shield wrapped around her brain and won't let her go until his heart has stopped. ''Can we talk for a minute?'' Ward hides his confusion very well, so well that Skye doesn't even see it.

　

Skye gestures with her head outside, he never could deny her anything. Locks the door behind him, if his hands are shaking when he slips a jacket on, he doesn't care. He's watching her the way he would a mark, following every single one of her movements. He's ignoring how his chest is aching, how every inch of him seems to be crying out for her. Fights the urge to shake her to kiss her to beg her to remember him and everything they shared.

　

If his breathing is sporadic as they turn a corner he brushes it off. Is this stupid? Yes. But there's this small sliver of hope in his chest, what if she remembered something? What if she realized there's more to him than the lies Shield planted in her head? He maybe a love struck fool like Kebo says, but he isn't stupid. There's a gun in the back of his jeans, an ICER at his hip just in case. He knows what he's doing.

　

If she saw him load the weapons on his person before they left the apartment, she doesn't let it show. They walk for a while not speaking and it's so awkward Ward can't remember a time they went like this. Even when Fury first brought him to the team Skye could always be counted upon to make a remark about his robot tendencies or how stupidly fluffy his hair was. Ward can't get his footing, settle himself in this situation.

　

It's Skye but not, this person isn't Skye. His Skye. The woman she turned into because of him, a better version of herself, or so she used to say. There it is, past tense. Ward wants to kick himself, she's not dead. She leads him into one of the spare buildings Tony has lying around New York, this one is abandoned so far. It started to become a safe haven for Inhumans at one point but Skye shot it down recently when Lincoln told her to stay away.

　

Ward's senses are on high alert as they enter the building, every instinct inside him is saying this is a bad idea. Nothing good can come from this. For the first time in his life, he ignores them. The building is cold, the bottom floor is empty save for a desk and elevators. The windows shine brightly with the afternoon sun, as the lights lands on Skye's face when she turns to look at him he's still struck by how beautiful she is.

　

And if he were to die right here, it'd be a hell of a way to go. ''I overheard Nat say something''. Skye says as she crosses her arms, defensive. Ward copies her movements. ''She said that I loved you''. To hear loved instead of loves, well let's just say Grant hides his devastation. It's something he's used to. Skye takes a deep breath her face just as stone as his. ''And I don't remember it, I can't remember you''.

　

Her brow furrows it's what she does when she's trying to figure something out. ''Shield did this to you Skye, and I'm doing everything I can to try and fix it''. She laughs and the sound echoes loudly surrounding him. ''Do you think I want to remember you? You're a liar and a traitor''. ''I am, but you knew why. You understood why I did the things I did. if you just let me explain''- His words are cut off when her face crumples in pain.

　

A hand to her head, her teeth are clenched tightly. She hunches over and Ward out of habit, puts a hand on her back to offer comfort. She doesn't appreciate it like she normally would have. And Ward can taste the second the atmosphere changes, the tension is thick in the air. ''This is your fault you're the reason my head feels like it's going to explode''. With a flick of her wrist he is thrown into one of the walls.

　

Ward recovers quickly, putting his hands up to show he means no harm. ''Skye don't do this. I'm not going to hurt you''. His words do nothing, he can see the choice in her eyes. She brought him here to kill him, but he already knew that. Natasha is wrong, there is something he can do. Skye was right, he is the reason she's in pain. ''You're my mission''. Then she's on him, not using her powers but her fists.

　

Grant is mainly blocking her blows, not returning the violence. Skye is breathing heavily as she steps away from him, observing him. The blood on his face where she got one good punch in. ''I'm not her. I'm not the woman you loved, she's dead. But you still won't fight back''. ''I told you I wasn't going to hurt you Skye. I know you, I know you don't want to do this. Somewhere inside you have to realize that I love you and you love me''.

　

A smile so similiar to the one Nat wears before she's about to bash someone's head in, takes over Skye's face. This is Quake, the woman he met so long ago when she still hated him. A danger to him. ''You're pathetic''. It doesn't take long for her to realize that hand to hand combat isn't getting them anywhere, it's not lessening the pain. He's too good, there's no way she can beat him using her fists.

　

Currently they're facing each other and Ward knows without a doubt what she's going to do. Braces himself for impact. He sees her hands raise and he's thrown into one of the windows, cracking it. ''I'm not going to hurt you''. He says again as she walks up to him and punches him in the face. Grant supposes this was inevitable, Skye was never one to back down from a mission just because someone told her not to.

　

Eventually she would of come after him, eventually he would of let her. So he looks up at the woman he loves and doesn't move a muscle. He's stared death in the face many times, but looking at her? He wasn't afraid all those other times and this time is not different. But then he thinks about something he should of twenty minutes ago. What if she kills him here and then remembers him one day?

　

How can he just let this happen? She'd hate herself for this, it would destroy her. He's about to get off his ass John's voice loud in his ear again. When her hand suddenly weighs him down. He stuggles to move, this heavy block is sitting on his chest. ''Skye''. ''Goodbye Ward''. He can't breathe or think clearly this darkness is slowly creeping into his eyes. All he sees is Skye looking down at him not flinching no expression on her face.

　

No guilt no sadness. Just another target to dispose of, that's all he is to her. He breathes her name telling her he loves her, gets no reaction. And then he thinks he hears a noise, something loud but he can't quite make it out. Which he should of, he's heard the sound thousands of times. A gun shot, two to be exact. Aimed at Skye. Who didn't see anyone her only focus on Grant.

　

The pressure is gone suddenly and he sucks in a breath of sweet air and it takes a second for his vision to swim back into focus. Skye is still standing over him but her face is slack in disbelief, her eyes cast down. Grant follows her gaze and his heart stops. Her hand is over her stomach, she's bleeding. Whoever shot at her, didn't miss. Ward grabs her before she hits the ground, his own hand covering her's already stained scarlet.

　

''Skye Skye look at me, you're going to be okay I just need you to hang on. I'll get you out of here. Skye I love you I'm so sorry. You're going to fine, don't leave me please''. With his free hand he gets his own gun and points it in the direction of the shooter. Grant lifts his eyes to the person a few feet away and almost loses it. ''What the hell did you do?''

　

''What I had to''

　

Kebo is standing there his gun raised and Ward nearly roars in shock in anger. Nothing makes sense anymore. Ward feels like he's just lost everything.

　

 


	16. How Did Love Become So Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and the Avengers wait at the hospital for Skye to make it out of surgery.

 

Ward has always hated hospitals. They remind him of Thomas and his little brother is the last thing he wants to think about right now. He had to rush Skye here because Stark Tower was too far away, he's been pacing the waiting room for god knows how long. ''You should clean up''. Grant turns his head to see Natasha staring at him, her face a blank mask just like his. Ward doesn't remember calling her and Tony but he must of because there they sit.

　

It's like the world stopped for a moment. One second he was staring up at Skye and the next she was bleeding out in his arms calling his name like he could save her. He's having a hard time wrapping his head around the past couple of days. Skye loved him and now she doesn't, she was alive and now- he can't go there. She's going to be fine she has to be fine. Even if she never remembers him he would prefer that over the alternative.

　

As long as she's out there somewhere in the world and she's happy that's all he wants. If she for the rest of her life never loves him again he can handle that, but he just needs her alive. He needs to know that her heart still beats that she's still breathing because if not, well he doesn't even want to think about it. Ward feels numb, like he's here but not. That's the Specialist in him, burying down all the emotions and focusing on the task at hand.

　

Ward doesn't respond to Nat, just keeps pacing and pacing but he can't do anything else. It's not like he can go after the person who shot Skye. He hasn't told anyone who pulled the trigger, and Kebo who knows Ward too well fled the scene as soon as Skye started bleeding. He can't think about Kebo right now either, he puts his mind back on Skye not that it ever left. The image of her bleeding into his hands gasping for breath asking him to help her, won't leave.

　

Like it's stuck on repeat, like a song playing over and over again. It won't quit it's driving him mad. ''When was the last time we got an update?'' Tony asks and both Nat and Ward answer, ''twenty minutes''. When Ward ran her to the nearest hospital Skye was immediately taken back into surgery with a nurse promising to update him whenever she could. The last time she was in the waiting room she informed Ward that everything was running as smooth as it could.

　

It didn't exactly make him feel better. He's worried and scared out of his mind, he's pissed at Kebo. How? How could his friend do this? Part of Ward understands, Kebo was doing what he's always done protect Ward. But this wasn't some faceless enemy trying to take him down. This was Skye, the only woman he's ever loved didn't Kebo take that into account? Did he care? Or did all he see was Ward giving up and he didn't care who it was?

　

This rage simmers in his belly and Grant has to clench his fists to keep from punching something. When he looks down at his hands he sees what Nat was talking about, they are covered in drying blood. Which isn't a new thing for Ward, he's seen so much and spilled blood too often over the years. He's used to the sight it doesn't bother him. But this time is different this time it's Skye's blood and he swallows back vomit.

　

She could die. She could be dead in seconds all alone no one there to hold her hand. No one there to comfort her she would just be scared and cold by herself, no one to help guide her through. Grant takes a deep breath through his nose and briefly closes his eyes. The calming techniques that have been ingrained into him are not working. Ward who is always in control of everything in his body, how many breaths he takes, how many times he blinks.

　

He can't get his hands to stop shaking he can't stop this nervous energy, this anxiety bubbling up and spilling over every inch of his skin. He gets these flashes of Skye, smiling laughing, kissing him looking up at him like he's everything she's ever wanted. Her eyes closed softly as she sleeps, the way the sun frames her face. He can't lose her. Ward wouldn't know what to do if Skye dies, how would he cope how would he move on?

　

Grant is so focused on the door in front of them to see the look that passes between Nat and Tony, he does notice when she gets up and puts a hand on his arm. The waiting room is bare and freezing cold, the television on mute. He shivers and just to avoid looking at Nat he looks at that TV, some old movie is on that he has no idea what's going on. But there's a young girl screaming running from something or someone, her eyes bright with fear.

　

''Want to take a walk? Get some fresh air?'' The response is automatic, ''I'm not leaving her''. ''Ward I talked to one of the nurses a few minutes ago and she said the surgery could last for hours. You can't do anything for Skye sitting in here''. ''Can't do anything for her outside either''. Nat gives him a look and it doesn't faze him. ''Come on you need to wash your hands anyway''. He doesn't budge. Just keeps looking at the television.

　

After a few more attempts she gets through to him and on the way out Ward practically threatens Tony to call him if he gets any new information. Grant stops at the bathroom first and washes his hands, watches as the water fades from pink to clear. Doesn't think about how Skye's blood is running down the drain how the last memory he'll ever have of her is her dying. Grant looks in the mirror and scowls at the man he sees.

　

He looks scared and broken, his eyes rimmed red. When was he crying? He doesn't remember it. When he walks out of the bathroom Nat is leaning against the wall, her eyes too are watery but she hides it well. They say nothing as they walk down the hallways the floors slick with wax and smelling strongly of bleach. ''She's going to be okay Grant''. Natasha tells him but her tone doesn't match the supposed positive words.

　

''I need you to tell me what happened''. Grant half freezes in the automatic entrance, has to quickly step out of the way as the doors begin to close. It's nearly night now, the sun slowly starting to set. Grant looks at the clouds and takes a deep breath, decides not to respond to Nat. Instead walks the sidewalk path, she follows. ''I won't lose her Natasha''. Ward says a few minutes later as they walk along the edge of the building.

　

''You think I don't know how you feel? You think I'm not dying inside? I love that girl and the last thing I want to do is think of her like that. I don't want to bury her, I've done that for too many friends already''. There's this flare of anger in his blood, Kebo did this. He could take Skye away from her family, for what? Just to protect Grant who probably deserved it? (That's what he thinks anyway.) So out of nowhere he stops and slams his fist into the wall of the hospital.

　

He manages to do it twice because he just needs to hit something to take out all of his emotions on something, before Nat stops him. Drags him away and puts both hands on his shoulders. ''Hurting yourself is not going to help her! You want to blame someone, punch someone? Tell me who shot my girl''. Ward is breathing heavily his hand throbbing, blood pooling at his knuckles but he still remains quiet. That should be answer enough for Natasha.

　

''What if she dies?'' Grant asks aloud his voice breaking and the last time he sounded this desperate this sad was when John died. ''Skye is a fighter, she won't give up so easily''. Ward knows she's right but grief is already settling inside. ''Come on we need to wrap your hand''. ''It's fine''. ''Stop being dramatic''. After a nurse cleans and bandages his knuckles Nat and Ward walk back into the waiting room, there's no news.

　

There is however a surpise visitor in a chair in the corner, it's Paul. With his dark glasses and graying beard, worry for both Grant and Skye on his face. And it gives Ward this rush of calm, he can breathe a little easier. Ward comes to the conclusion that Kebo had to of called him, there's no other way Paul would know he was here. Without a word Grant sits next to him and Paul frowns at his fist. ''Do you make it a habit to punch things when you're upset? That's the second time''.

　

''Don't start''. Paul reaches over and squeezes Ward's arm, it's the reassuring touch he didn't know he needed until he got it. ''She's going to be just fine''. ''You can't promise me that Paul''. ''You're right I can't but it isn't going to help if you keep thinking as if she's already dead''. The four of them sit in silence until Nat's phone starts ringing, it's one of the Avengers. No on has been able to reach Bruce but everyone else has been calling for updates.

　

Barton is on his way up with Wanda, Steve and Sam are halfway across the world but abandoned their mission to come back. The door opens and thinking it's a doctor or a friend Ward lifts his head. But much to his surprise it's Kebo. Ward doesn't even have to think about his actions. Paul tries to offer calming words but it's not use there's this familiar fire in Ward's veins and Kebo knew what was going to happen the second he stepped into this room.

　

Without a word Ward grabs Kebo and slams him against one of the walls. ''Ward I can explain''- Kebo is cut off with a punch to his jaw. ''You might of killed her!'' ''I know''- ''You know? That's all you have to say?'' Grant punches him one more time before throwing him on the ground. Kebo stands and puts his hands up, Ward ignores the gesture. ''What do you want me to say boss?'' Kebo yells, dodging the next blow Ward delivers.

　

''Skye was going to kill you and you were going to let her! I did what I've always done and protected your sorry ass!'' Another punch, a hit to the kidney a shot at his ribs. ''You shot her! You shot her Kebo!'' ''And I would do it again!'' This gets him another hit to the jaw and he spits blood onto the floor. ''Get your head out of your ass Ward! Skye has no clue who you are, you didn't even fight back! You were letting her kill you''.

　

Kebo takes a step back but it's no use because Ward just keeps on coming like a tidal wave. Slams him against one of the walls again so hard it cracks. ''You son of a bitch I've been with you through everything you shoot the woman I love?'' Another punch, a knee to Kebo's gut. ''She left me no choice! I told you once before I would always protect you, don't care who's trying to hurt you they will be eilminated''. ''I love her!'' ''But she doesn't love you!''

　

At this Ward seems to deflate, the truth knocking the wind out of him. Paul tells Kebo to get out of here, Nat is pulling Ward back while Tony stands between them. Grant is honestly surprised no one has shot Kebo yet, but they know it's because he's important to Ward. Kebo has his hand on the door handle when he turns back to Grant, a sad look on his face. ''For what it's worth I hope she's alright''. ''I will never forgive you for this Kebo. If she dies I will kill you''.

　

At that Kebo just shakes his head and leaves the room. The air is thick with tension and Ward feels incredibly drained as he starts pacing again because he doesn't know what else to do. ''So that's why you didn't tell us''. Tony says and it's Paul who responds. ''You have to understand how complex the situation is Mr. Stark''. ''Oh I understand perfectly fine, Ward's lap dog shot my Quake and he didn't tell us in fear we'd kill him. I get it doc''.

　

Ward braces both of his hands against the wall and closes his eyes, breathes in and out in and out. Calms the racing of his heart to the point where he can think clearly again. It's another hour before anyone comes in the room, it's a nurse with purple scrubs different from the lady before. Grant is standing in front of her before anyone else can blink and the woman takes a weary step back. ''How is she is she alright?''

　

''There was a complication during surgery, it might take a little longer than we thought''. ''What kind of complication?'' Ward listens as the nurse tells Nat what happened and it reminds him of when Fitz and Simmons used to talk amoungst themselves in the lab and he didn't understand a word. But he knows the basics of what the nurse is saying, Skye's heart stopped twice, she's lost a lot of blood but things are touch and go right now.

　

Grant just needs a break. He realizes how on edge he is when he snaps at Paul for trying to talk to him. So he makes Nat swear she'll call him if there are any updates and leaves the room, wanders the hospital for a while. All he can see is Skye bleeding and then Thomas begging for Ward to help him Christian's fist flying for his face his father yelling that he's a monster it's too much too much darkness too much hurt and pain and hate-

　

Grant finds himself in the chapel. It's empty the lights dim, a few candles are lit in the front. Ward can't remember the last time he was in a place of worship, perhaps when he was a child and his mother forced him and his brothers to attend. But he doesn't want to think of his screwed up family right now. He takes a seat at the nearest pew and the wood cracks and groans, it's uncomfortable but he tunes it out.

　

He's not exactly sure why he's here, he's never been a religious man. His father is catholic so they followed that all of Ward's childhood. But Grant personally has never believed in some kind of higher power. And if there is a god, well he must hate Ward. Grant didn't come here for self pity or forgiveness, not sure why he's here at all. Maybe to beg whoever is out there to save Skye? That if he could take her place he would in a second.

　

So for the first time in twenty plus years, Ward folds his hands like he remembers and prays. Prays that Skye is alright that she makes it through this, he'll do whatever just as long as she's okay. If there are tears on his face he's pretty sure god won't judge him for it. If he's even listening. ''Since when do you pray?'' He jumps at the voice beside him and when he looks over he's in shock. He's hallucinating. Has to be.

　

Because Skye is in surgery fighting for her life there's no physical way possible she's sitting next to him, smiling at him the way she is like she knows him like she loves him. ''What''- ''Relax babe I'm still bleeding out on an operating table, I haven't made some miraculous recovery''. ''That's not funny''. He chokes out his breath strangled. Skye is sitting next to him her long hair swept over her shoulder, her face bright as she gazes at him.

　

''I'm just a figment of your imagination, you're probably going a little insane''. Grant can only stare at her in shock and almost like everything is normal and she's not dying in the next room, she rolls her eyes. ''I know you miss me but come on use your words. Speak''. ''I, what's going on?'' ''Hell if I know''. ''You're not supposed to swear in church''. Grant comments a few minutes later and she laughs, ''and you know all the rules? I doubt god really cares if I say hell''.

　

Ward reaches out to touch her and he swears he can feel the warmth of her cheek as he brushes it. Skye is bright and inviting as she leans into his hand, ''I'm going to be fine. Do you really think Kebo of all people would get the best of me? I'm going to punch him in the throat when I wake up''. Ward laughs and if it's borderline hysterical she doesn't comment. ''I don't know what to do Skye, you don't remember me''.

　

Skye takes his hand places it on her knee and covers it with her own. Ward is probably going crazy he knows this isn't real but he's going to go with it. He's missed her so much. He meets her doe eyes so soft like they used to be he melts. ''Do you really think some Inhuman bitch is going to make you lose me? Not likely. Grant I love you too much to give up so easily, I'm not going to die here and this memory loss won't last for long''.

　

''How can you be so sure?'' She shifts so she's nearly in his lap, cups his face with her hands. He can smell her vanilla perfume feel her skin against the stubble on his cheeks. Crazy? Clearly. ''Because you and I have survived so much, we can get through this. This is just one of those bumps in our relationship we have to get through. You know they say the first year is the hardest''. ''I think that's marriage''.

　

Skye narrows her eyes at him in mock outrage. ''Please like you'd ever marry me''. He looks at her wide eyed his hands settling on her hips. He's suddenly so overcome with emotion that he nearly loses it right then and there, and it takes him a few moments to compose himself. ''Grant?'' He's looking up at the ceiling, trying to process how he can feel her in his arms right now it's not possible he's clearly off somehow.

　

''I bought a ring''. He says quietly still looking up at the ceiling, feels Skye stiffen slightly. ''You did?'' ''A month ago or so, took Kebo with me to pick one out. You asked him how he convinced me to go to the hospital after that one mission? Then Hydra attacked us later on there, that's how. Said he was going to tell you if I didn't go''. Fingertips brushing across his jaw line, he looks down at Skye who looks as if she's going to cry herself, if illusions can cry.

　

''You bought an engagement ring''. ''Yes''. ''You wanted to marry me''. ''Still do''. ''I love you''. He smiles despite himself, ''I love you I miss you''. She raises an eyebrow, ''then fight back. If I can't get back to myself on my own kick anybody's ass so I can remember you. So we can get a happy ending we deserve''. Grant closes his eyes briefly just as he hears the chapel doors open. When he opens them Skye is gone and Paul is walking towards him.

　

Ward figures he should probably tell his therapist about what just happened and then decides against it. ''Didn't know you were a religious man''. ''i'm not''. ''May I sit?'' Ward gestures that he can, he already misses Skye. Probably more than he did before he wants her to be the one next to him not Paul. ''Skye is going to be okay, the nurse said she was wrong before, Skye is out of surgery she made it Grant. She's going to be perfectly fine''.

　

The damn breaks. His father and Garrett always told him crying was a weakness but Grant just can't help it. He looks at Paul and wishes Skye was here and he just starts sobbing into his hands. Paul has a hand on his back and Ward just weeps. For her for him for this awful situation she's okay she's okay she's going to be fine. She's alive and for now that's all he wants.

　

For now that's enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me emotional and I wrote it!
> 
> Also that secret between Kebo and Ward earlier in the story? It was Ward buying an engagement ring but he didn't know when he was going to ask Skye.
> 
> I'm cruel, I know. Thank you for reading and commenting!


	17. I Just Want to Keep Calling Your Name Until You Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and the Avengers wait for Skye to wake up.
> 
> Skye realizes there might be more to Ward than just a Hydra traitor.

 

The minutes pass slowly, one after the other after the other like time is playing some sort of trick on him. It's torture. Grant stands in front of Skye's room the door shut, Natasha wasn't sure how long she'd stay asleep from the surgery and didn't want her waking up and seeing him in there. It's been half an hour since the doctors assured him she would be fine, that she is expected to make a full recovery.

　

The bullets didn't do as much as damage as they thought (Ward knows that wasn't an accident, putting his feelings aside about Kebo) so Skye is going to be fine. Clint is standing on the other side of the door keeping him company and Ward isn't sure how he feels about that. Paul has gone to get coffee while Nat and Tony are sitting at Skye's bed side. Ward is also on edge because a majority of the Avengers are all in one place.

　

And they don't exactly blend well, baseball caps and sunglasses are not the perfect disguise. So Ward is keeping tabs on everyone who passes by them, how many security cameras there are if anyone looks suspicious. ''Anyone ever tell you you're paranoid?'' Barton asks him to which Ward responds, ''few times''. ''Just a part of you you can't turn off huh?'' ''Something like that''. Clint clears his throat before glancing at the door.

　

''You know I'm sorry for how things turned out, you and Skye didn't deserve this man''. Grant keeps his face blank, he doesn't want Barton's pity, so he says nothing. ''She'll come back to you Ward this isn't how it ends''. Again, Clint is met with only silence. Paul comes back with two cups of coffee and hands one to Ward, Hawkeye declined the other man's offer. ''Are you going to see her?'' Pauls asks, grimacing when he takes a sip of coffee.

　

Ward wants to, every inch of him is dying to walk into that room and see with his own two eyes that Skye is alive and breathing. But at the same time he sees Nat's point, any second she could wake up and Grant doesn't want to upset her with his presence. He supposes he could just slip in for a second and then leave, but he honestly doesn't know if he would have that amount of self control.

　

Kebo made a comment recently that ever since Ward has known Skye he's become more human than machine, and maybe he's right. Because Grant knows that he couldn't just look at Skye for a second in a hospital bed and just walk away. All that self control he'd been praised for, practiced for years and perfected, would be out the window. When Nat calls Barton into the room and it's just Paul and Ward, Grant already knows what's coming.

　

Honestly he expected this conversation sooner. ''Are we going to address the elephant in the room are you going to pretend like it didn't happen?'' Ward sighs and takes a sip of coffee. ''I know you Ward so I know Kebo wasn't lying. He had a valid reason doing what he did. Do I condone him harming Skye? Of course not. But you were going to let her kill you weren't you? So she wouldn't be in pain anymore''.

　

He doesn't have to look at his therapist to know there's a disapproving frown on his face, concern deep in his eyes. ''I had to do something''. Grant says softly. Paul doesn't speak for twenty five seconds and then he says, ''you have been coming to me for little over a year now. And you've made so much progress Grant and I am so proud of you. I understand your reasoning, you wanted to help Skye. But it's not just about her.

　

Your life is important to, you are important too Grant. What if Skye was successful in killing you and then she remembers you next month or next year? You know how badly that would hurt her? She would be the reason you're dead she would have killed the love of her life. Do you think Skye would be able to live with herself after that?'' Ward shuffles his feet, Paul has this habit of saying the exact thing to make him uncomfortable.

　

Well not uncomfortable, just uneasy that the other man knows him so well. Grant isn't used to that, not even after a year of talking with Paul. ''I thought about that''. ''I have no doubt you did, your survival instincts kicked in, I don't think you would of really let her kill you. But still you willingly put yourself in danger, you were going to sacrifice yourself for her. I know you love her but that still doesn't make the situation okay''. A female doctor slips past them and into Skye's room.

　

Grant looks around the hallway before responding, ''are you my shrink or my father?'' Paul smirks slightly, ''I'm just worried about you Ward''. ''I'll survive''. The smile is gone from Paul's face replaced with a frown, ''you always do''. It's quiet again Grant can hear Nat and Tony speaking softly on the other side of the door. Skye still isn't awake. ''Kebo was just trying to protect you, you know that''. ''I don't want to talk about him''.

　

Ward's mind is back on what happened in the chapel, how Skye seemed so real, there with him. He could smell her perfume touch her skin, he should probably tell Paul about this but decides for the moment to keep it to himself. Wait and see if it happens again and then mention it, is he going insane? Skye's door opens and Nat walks out along with Tony and Barton. ''Do you want to sit with her for a bit? Doctor thinks she'll be out for a while''.

　

The doctor in question files out behind Tony and nods at Ward, her dark hair curled messily around her face. Grant sighs in irritation when her stare wanders down his body, he does not have time for her. He nearly snaps but Nat's hand on his arm puts the harsh words back in his mouth. The woman tells him it was a long surgery and patients normally take hours to awake from it. Paul gives Ward a reassuring nod and Barton winks at him.

　

The room is cold when he walks in, the door closes softly behind him. His eyes of course fly to the hospital bed where Skye resides hooked up to machines. She is pale and so fragile looking. He doesn't like it, she looks so vulnerable here so exposed. It's like he's stuck in cement as he walks over to the bed his feet are moving so slow so heavy. Grant falls into the chair beside her head, automatically takes her freezing hands into his.

　

There are dark cirlces under her eyes she's too cold so lifeless under the sheets it's doing things to him. Anger spreads and then sadness, he never wanted this for her. ''How did we get here Skye?'' His voice is soft barely above a whisper and if it's thick with unshed tears he ignores them. Her hands are rough from all the years of hard work just like his, he rubs soothing circles onto her skin, she doesn't react.

　

''I'm sorry Skye I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of let you go out into the woods alone I should of been quicker. I promised to protect you and I didn't. I'm so sorry''. He lifts her hands to his lips and kisses her skin softly. ''God robot it wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself''. Ward whips his head around to find the same Skye from the chapel earlier leaning against the wall, leather jacket on with her arms crossed frowning at him.

　

''What''- ''Grant Douglas Ward what happened to me was not your fault. It's not the universe punishing you or karma. It's just something awful that happened and if we're going to blame someone blame Shield blame Tyson. He did this to me, not you''. Skye gestures to the real her lying in bed, breathing softly her eyes still sealed shut. ''It's not your fault I'm in here. Kebo was just trying to protect you I know that, but I'm still going to kick his ass''.

　

Ward chuckles and Skye smiles at him. ''He laughs, I'm going to take that as a good sign. Robot there's nothing for you to feel guilty about, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you''. ''Skye this wasn't your fault either, Tyson''- ''I know I know. Shut up I'm trying to have a moment here don't ruin it''. Ward leans back in his chair. ''by all means continue''. Mirage Skye looks at her other self for half a minute before responding.

　

''I'm sorry Grant, you deserve better than this. We both do''. He nods in agreement, turns back to the Skye lying in bed and squeezes her hands. ''How were you going to propose?'' The question catches him off guard, it's not something he expected her to ask. Honestly he thought about it but never came up with the perfect plan. ''Because I feel like it should of been on Tony's roof, that's where we started, you know?''

　

Grant looks at the Skye that's not really there still leaning against the wall, one foot propped against it. Smiling at him so much love in her eyes it renders him speechless for a moment. ''I'll keep that in mind for when you remember me''. ''I'll say yes, don't be nervous that I won't''. He licks his lips and briefly closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. There's this pain flowing through his chest and it takes a moment to cease burning.

　

When he opens them his gaze is back on the woman in the hospital bed, he brushes a stray hair behind her ear. ''I miss you''. He says to her and it's the other Skye who responds. Grant figures he might be really going crazy now. ''I love you''. Ward kisses her hands again and rests his forehead against them, closing his eyes again. ''I love you Skye come back to me baby please, please don't leave me''.

　

The hand on his shoulder doesn't startle him, it's familiar. Skye is standing next to him, leans down and kisses his cheek. ''I'm trying Ward, but I can't do it by myself''. The door opens and Ward quickly composes himself, that blank mask is back on his face. ''Sorry to cut in''. It's a nurse who smiles brightly at him, checks Skye's IV, her pulse. Long after she's gone Ward sits in that chair and holds her hand. Not speaking just listening to her breathe.

　

Mirage Skye vanished when the nurse walked in and Ward supposes when he leaves the room he should tell Paul. It's obviously not normal. Grant times his visit and exactly two hours after he came in, Natasha opens the door and shuts it. ''How is she doing?'' ''No change''. The Black Widow sits in the chair opposite of him, so still and quiet just like Ward. ''I found out how Shield knew where Skye was''.

　

The suspicion of a mole has never left Ward and he's been searching for who it was all this time. ''Do you want to hear this?'' ''Just tell me Romanoff''. ''It was Kebo, they picked up his picture on a traffic camera, turns out he isn't as good at telling if he's being followed as you''. Ward isn't sure how to respond to that, he curses a few times, clenches his jaw. ''We're not going to go after him, he's safe from me''.

　

Grant says nothing just stares at Skye, her hands now warm from his. After a few minutes of silence Skye's fingers twitch. Nat must notice is too because she stands from her chair and leans over her. ''Skye? Hey can you hear me?'' Ward wants to be here he wants to see Skye open her eyes to know that she's safe that she's going to be okay. But it's not a good idea. So he stands and watches her for a moment, kisses her forehead.

　

And then he turns on his heel and leaves. It feels like the hardest thing he's ever done. Everything inside of him is begging to go back in there and be with her, to tell her that everything is going to be alright that she's safe now that no one is going to hurt her. But he can't do that, she doesn't know him like she used to. Barton and Tony give him sympathetic looks as he walks out and it makes Ward want to punch something.

　

Paul already knowing this puts a hand on his shoulder. ''You look like you could use a drink''. Ward laughs but it's lacking humor as he nods in agreement. Ward sends a message to Nat to tell her to update him on Skye and a few moments later she promises she will.

　

Skye feels like there's this weight sitting on her chest, something thick and warm is flowing through her bloodstream. Her eyes feel very heavy and it's a struggle to open them. ''Skye can you hear me?'' That panic that was slowly starting to buzz at the base of her spine instantly vanishes. A familiar touch at her forehead, soft words drift by her ear. ''You're okay everything is okay. You're safe now''. Nat, Nat is here and that's all the assurance she needs.

　

Much to Skye's annoyance it takes a lot of effort to open her eyes, when she does bright lights sting making them water. The first thing she notices is red hair and pressure on her fingers. Everything comes into focus after a few seconds, Nat and Tony are standing to her right and Clint on her left. The second thing is that the pain in her head is gone, the details as to why she's in what she assumes is a hopstial are fuzzy, but that sticks out.

　

The all consuming ache and push in her head is gone. It could be all the drugs the doctors are running through her, but whatever it is Skye isn't going to complain. ''It's gone''. Skye says and clears her throat. Barton puts a straw to her lips and cool water helps her speak more clearly. ''What's gone?'' Nat asks moving so she's sitting at Skye's hip, holding her hand. ''My head, it doesn't hurt''. A look passes between the three Avengers that doesn't go unnoticed.

　

''What happened?'' Skye asks, not entirely remembering how she got in the hospital. Another look between the Avengers, a worried one this time. As soon as Tony opens his mouth to tell her it all comes back in perfect clarity. A flash of Ward's face smeared with blood, him hitting the ground and her leaning over him. He didn't even put up much of a fight. It's then Skye remembers she was shot but has no idea by who.

　

''Oh god he was going to let me kill him''. ''Skye''- ''Ward didn't even fight back why would he do that?'' Natasha is surprised to hear how shocked Skye is, how guilty. ''I almost killed him and he let me''. ''It wasn't your fault Skye, Shield wanted this to happen''. ''Who the hell shot me?'' The guilt in her voice is long gone replaced by anger, the hospital rumbles slightly. ''Control yourself, people here know who you are, remember?''

　

Skye closes her eyes for a moment, calms herself. ''Who shot me?'' She asks again. ''It wasn't as bad as the doctors thought''. ''That wasn't an answer''. Before Nat can tell her a nurse and three doctors walk in, ask her how she's feeling if she's in any pain. Skye suffers through twenty minutes of tests, checking her vitals, blood pressure, her heart. ''You've got to get me out of here''. Skye tells her mentor as soon as the doctors leave.

　

''Come on Natasha you know how I feel about hospitals. I know you have something''. Without a word Nat pulls a syringe and Tony rolls his eyes. ''Can't recover like a normal person can you Quake?'' ''Would you want to be stuck here in this bed for days? People have died in this bed it's freaking me out''. Clint turns to the door, ''you have ten minutes to get her out of here, I'll distract the nurses''. Tony calls someone and a car is being pulled around the back.

　

Nat says nothing as she finds a vein and empties the syringe into Skye's blood. She feels it instantly flowing running through, already she feels better, more alert. ''Don't try to walk''. ''Nat''- ''It doesn't work that fast and you know it, Tony is going to have to carry you''. In half a second the IV is out as are all the wires connecting Skye to the machines and alarms start going off. And not even Barton can distract from that.

　

By the time the nurses enter Skye's room it's empty and the window is open, the curtains blowing in breeze.

　

When Iron Man lands at Stark Tower Skye has already fallen back asleep, he places her gently on the couch and tucks a blanket around her. ''She'll be up and walking around tommorrow''. Nat comments settling down on the plush couch across from her. ''Did you tell Ward we left the hospital?'' ''Yes. He isn't happy about it but he understands, she was a target there. Besides the staff would of been able to pick up on the drug I gave her''.

　

''Are we going to tell Skye who really shot her?'' Nat looks at her apprentice and then back to her phone. ''That's up to Ward, until then we'll just tell her we don't know. How the hell did this happen anyway? You and Steve were supposed to be watching her, how did she even know where the apartment was?'' ''In my defense she can be sneaky when she wants and you taught her that so technically that's your fault. And I don't know how she knew where Ward was, you think she remembered something?''

　

''I don't know, but did you notice how suprised she was that Ward was so willing to die for her?'' Tony shakes his head, ''he's an idiot''. ''Yes he is, but I have a feeling he's going to save her''. They both look to Skye who is dead to the world and Tony agrees, if anyone can save Skye from this, it's Ward.

 


	18. What If the Way We Started Made It Something Cursed From the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Skye both deal with the aftermath of her being shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this one a little too much.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated thank you for reading!

 

Ward is finishing his morning work out when a knock on the front door interrupts him. He opens it only to come face to face with Natasha, who says nothing and let's herself in. ''What do you want?'' She looks around the spotless apartment, the couch he's been sleeping on, the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. ''Is Skye alright?'' It's been three days since she left the hospital and he hasn't seen her for obvious reasons.

　

''She's fine, you on the other hand is who I'm worried about''. Ward walks over to the couch and slips on a shirt, ''oh you didn't have to do that for my sake, I was enjoying the view''. She teases giving him a wink and he rolls his eyes. ''Nat I'm fine, you didn't have to come all the way over to check on me''. ''Well someone has to since I'm assuming Kebo is no longer around''. She's right, Kebo disappeared after the hospital and will not be returning.

　

Grant ignores her and makes a pot of coffee, senses her walk up to the counter. He turns to find her leaning against it her face unreadable as she searches his face. ''You look like crap''. He hasn't been sleeping well, he has been so used to Skye next to him it's been a hard adjustment to fall asleep without her. ''Look Nat''- ''If you need someone to talk to, I'm here''. Grant meets her eyes, ''I'm fine. I have Paul''.

　

She doesn't respond and they wait in silence for the coffee to finish brewing. It's only when he slides a mug over to her does she move. Ward is the best spy in Shield since her, so he's able to see the movement but this is the Black Widow and he isn't quick enough to dodge it. She slaps him hard across the face, not enough to bruise but enough to get her point across. ''What the hell were you thinking?'' She asks her voice cold as he shrugs off her slap.

　

''Skye was going to kill you Ward, and you were going to let her''. He takes a step back, sips his own coffee. ''I already heard this from Paul I''- ''But you didn't hear it from me. I should kick your ass, Ward how could you do that to yourself?'' He's surprised by the concern in her eyes, it's still hard for him to accept that there are people who care about if he lives or dies. ''She was in pain did you expect me to just sit around and watch?''

　

Nat sighs and calls him a fool. ''No I don't expect you to sit around and do nothing, that's not in your nature. But I don't expect you to throw your life away like that, even for Skye. Don't ever do anything like that again''. Grant raises an eyebrow, ''come on Nat don't do that''. ''Do what?'' ''You don't have to pretend to care about me anymore, Skye doesn't remember me you're off the hook''.

　

She seems upset by this, crosses her arms and frowns. ''Is that what you think?'' Grant has always thought the worst about himself, it's something he and Paul have been trying to work on. Does Ward think the Avengers accepted him into their lives just because of Skye? Because they were together? Partly. Besides it's not like they had any choice in the matter, Fury brought him on no questions asked, they couldn't of said no.

　

''Don't make me slap you again''. Nat says, the tone of her voice setting him on edge. ''Natasha listen''- ''no you listen. I care about you and so does everyone else, it's not just because of Skye. We're a team Ward and you have been apart of it for a year now, you're one of us. Do you not remember when Steve saved your life on Maveth? When we all stuck up for you with Shield? It's not because of Skye, it's because you're an Avenger and we protect our own.

　

Because you have had a crappy life but that does not mean you get a crappy future. Fury told me about John and I don't think we've ever talked about it and we're not going to. Like I said I'm here if you want but I get the feeling you probably don't want to have a heart to heart right now''. He doesn't. ''But Ward don't think just because you and Skye are no longer together we're going to abandon you or shut you out, we won't.

　

You are important to this team, to me just like Skye is. And I am so sorry things have turned out this way''. Ward doesn't exactly know how to respond to that, it's been on his mind for a while, where he stands with the Avengers now that Skye no longer remembers him. While he's heart broken still and won't give up on her, he still needs to figure out his next move. And if that isn't in New York than he needs another plan, or so he thought before Nat's speech.

　

''Careful Nat, your feelings are showing''. Because they are cut from the same cloth Nat reads between the lines and winks at him. ''We're not going to give up on you Ward, if you want to start hunting Hydra again I'll support you. But I don't think you should do it with Skye''. He knows that, he's not stupid. ''I can work from here''. Nat gives him a sad look but says nothing, just sips her coffee as they let the silence fill the room.

　

''Skye has been asking about you''. She says a few moments later, staring out one of the windows. ''Ever since she woke up she's been asking why you did it, why you didn't put up a fight''. ''What did you tell her?'' ''The truth''. Over the past few days Skye has indeed been asking Nat about Ward, his past, why he was going to let her kill him, how they fell in love. It's been giving Nat hope but she doesn't tell Ward the rest, just in case the hope is false.

　

Ward runs a hand through his hair and refills the mug. ''What am I supposed to do if she never remembers me?'' Garrett's voice is back in his ear whispering how weak he is, how spineless that he's let a women crawl this far deep into his chest so he's a wreck without her. His dead mentor quiets though when Romanoff walks up to him and squeezes his arm, ''you live. And you know how to do that more than anyone.

　

It's going to hurt like hell but you just have to keep going, be brave. And who knows Romeo she might fall in love with you again, wouldn't be hard with a face like that''. Ward laughs, that was her goal. ''You forgot about the cheekbones''. He says, causing her to roll her eyes. ''Forgive me, can't forget about those now can we?'' She smiles and gives a light punch to his shoulder. ''Everything is going to be okay, don't give up on her''. ''You know I won't''.

　

Nat finishes her coffee, looks around the apartment. ''You just come here to assualt me and drink all my coffee?'' ''And to give you a pep talk''. ''Thanks''. She sets the mug down on the counter and heads to the door. ''By the way Skye has been talking more about the Inhumans since she got out of the hospital. I think she wants to recruit them to take down Hydra. Just thought you'd want to know''.

　

It doesn't surprise him, it's such a Skye thing to do. Romanoff leaves and he's alone again. Ward paces the apartment, finishes his work out and showers. He's used to being alone, that's the job of a Specialist. This used to be his life all the time for a decade, stale apartments or hotels, waiting on a target for weeks or months always staying in the same place. But he hasn't been truly by himself in nearly a year, he's gotten used to having Skye, Kebo and the rest of the Avengers around constantly.

　

He doesn't like it, being alone again. He's adapted to it of course, but it still makes him restless. Walks into the bedroom he hasn't slept in since Skye was here, it feels like it's been years since he held her, kissed her. Has it only been days? The picture of the two of them on the dresser makes him pause and stare at it. They were so happy, Ward can't remember the exact day the photo was taken, he's held her like that on Stark's roof so many times.

　

Skye is looking up at him with so much love in her eyes it brings a lump to his throat. Will they ever get that back? Will she ever be in his arms again?

　

The answer comes to him a week later, he's just stepped into the apartment and locked the door. Takes off his bullet proof vest and the weapons still attached to his body, keeps a gun in the back of his jeans. Never can be too careful. This was his first mission without Skye in hunting down Hydra, and it went well. The target was some sleazy drug dealer who's mother was in Hydra and he was passed the torch.

　

All in all it took him an hour to finish, easy as pie. Ward finds relief, a distraction in getting back to the Hydra list. He still misses Skye with everything in him but bullets and bombs are what he's made of and he's happy to get back to that. He sends Nat a message that the job is done, asks how Skye is, doesn't get a reply. Ward showers and sits on the patio, drink in hand when he hears someone knock on the front door.

　

The last person he expects on his doorstep is Skye. And for a moment she robs him of breath, the surprise at seeing her stunning him as he drinks her in. And then once it wears off he's weary, is fully aware of how many weapons near him there are, the gun tucked into his sweat pants. She looks different, better. Not from when she was in the hospital but after she had her memory of him erased.

　

Skye has looked ill, in pain ever since Shield did what they did. She did not look healthy, she was too pale and sweaty most of the time, tired there were bags under her eyes constantly. But that's not the case now, her eyes are bright and clear there's color in her cheeks. She looks as good as the day he met her, soft and warm. On the outside if he didn't know her so well she's still wearing her cold as ice hard as steel persona.

　

But Grant does know her in every sense of the word. Emotionally, intimately, he knows all her tells all her faults and scars. He knows that she can be kind and soft when she desires, caring and all smooth edges. ''Hi''. She says and he can tell she's nervous but won't let it show. The last time she was at his door she tried to kill him, so he's a little defensive. Skye must suspect this because she takes a step back.

　

''So I was thinking you and me, wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?'' The sentence throws him because they've been here before. After the first mission they went on and he yelled at her for nearly blowing it, he found her on the roof and said the exact same thing to her. Skye now holds up a bottle of Tony's favorite scotch, Ward is speechless for a moment. Did she remember something?

　

He decides against it, surely if his Skye was back this is not how she'd come to him. Hesistant and nervous, like he's going to get revenge for what she did to him. ''Can I come in?'' He never could deny her anything. So she slips into the apartment in her dark jeans and Wanda's jacket, her shoes clicking against the hard wood floors. It's odd. Having her back here and she doesn't move around the room the way she used to.

　

Grant watches her take in her surroundings slowly, checking exit points, weapons. That doesn't escape him, Skye has no idea where the weapons are hidden in this apartment. He doesn't know if that should make him sad or relieved, perhaps both. ''We lived here''. Skye says, her gaze moving from the patio to his face. Ward nods, ''Nat tell you that?'' ''Yes''. It's awkward for Ward, watching her walk in place that was so familiar to her once but now is not.

　

It hurts, he misses her misses them. Skye looks around the living room and the kitchen, sees the bullet proof vest on the table. ''So you're working to hunt down Hydra again''. ''Looks like it''. ''Nat said we used to do that together, that's how we met''. Grant doesn't know the protocol for this. How is he supposed to talk to her? What does he say? Every time they've been in a room together she's tried to kill him.

　

Does he stand here and look like an idiot, answering her questions or does he tell her to leave? That she shouldn't be here, it's a bad idea he doesn't want her here. That couldn't be farther from the truth, of course he wants her he always has. ''Can I sit?'' ''You don't have to ask''. Skye seems nervous again, ''right''. She sits at the kitchen table and crosses her legs, looks everywhere but at him.

　

For a second Ward wishes Kebo were here, he'd crack some stupid joke about how akward this entire situation is, break the ice, the tension. But he's not and Ward is out of his depth. What are you supposed to say to your girlfriend who has no idea who you are? Who has tried to kill you twice now? Who's sitting in the apartment you shared two weeks ago, but now she has no memory of it.

　

There's not a book on what to do.

　

''You just going to stand there like an idiot?'' There she is, there's the Skye he used to know. Grant sits across from her the lights are dimmed low, he watches for any sign of pain or discomfort but doesn't spot any. She was shot a week ago and before that had constant headaches because of what the Inhuman did to her brain, because of him. Skye seems to be fine, healthy again.

　

''I wanted to apologize''. Well he wasn't expecting that. Skye rests her hands atop the table and he knows it's to show him she means no harm, that there's not a gun in her fingers. Not that she'd need one to kill him anyway. ''I was in a lot of pain and I was confused, I only knew one thing and that was to hurt you. When I woke up from the hospital the pain was gone, but you probably already knew that''. He did.

　

She continues like this is rehearsed like she's thought long and hard about what she wants to say to him. Her hair is curled down her back and she keeps biting her lip whenever she looks at him, one knee keeps bouncing up and down. Is she nervous because she thinks he's going to hurt her? ''Skye''. She reacts the same way she always does when he says her name, eyes go wide, a small wonderous smile appears on her face.

　

Cheeks flush. Normally he would be smug about it, but he's just confused. ''I'm not going to hurt you, I don't blame you for what happened''. ''You don't?'' ''No. Shield did this to you, if I'm going to hurt anyone it'll be them''. There's familiar fire in her eyes when she reponds, ''I'll help you''. ''Figured you would''. It starts with small talk, easy nothing hard or personal. She asks him how his mission went, it's normal.

　

Like the old conversations they used to have when they were friends, before they got together. Skye relaxes, he notices. Ward does too even if this entire situation is throwing him for a loop, he needs to call Paul later. He can handle small talk, he can handle drinking with her and talking about Hydra. But there's this ache in his chest because he misses her so and this feels odd. He's uncertain, guarded and he hasn't felt that way around Skye in a long time.

　

About an hour after she arrived she asks for the restroom and he points to the bedroom, she isn't the only one who seems uncomfortable with that. While she's gone Ward gets out his phone and sends Paul a message, to which he replies that he is at a school function with his children and will call as soon as he can. And then for the second time that night Grant wishes Kebo was around, he misses his friend, despite how angry he still is with him.

　

Ward is pouring himself another drink when Skye comes out, her expression blank. But there's something in her eyes that gives him pause. She says nothing as she walks up to him, stops at his chair looking down at him. Ward can only stare, tense he has no idea what's about to happen. Her face changes as she glances at his lips, his neck, his shoulders. And then he sees something familiar in her stare, something he knows all too well.

　

''What are you doing?'' Again she doesn't respond and in one swift movement because Skye is nothing if not stealthy and smooth, she's in his lap straddling his hips. ''I'm giving you what you want''. And then before he can gain control of anything she's kissing him. It feels like it's been years since he kissed her, her hands are warm as they cup the back of his neck and pull him closer. He can't help himself.

　

Ward kisses her back because he's been drowning without her touch, her lips against his. His hands drift from her back to her hips, her shoulders. In turn Skye presses herself even closer there's no space seperating them her hands stroking his face. Grant basically loses himself for a while, caught up in her his body taking control. He isn't sure how long he's kissing her until it's just not enough. Skye breaks away to breathe and his lips trail down her neck.

　

It's then he stops, realizing what's happening. ''What's wrong?'' Skye asks, breathless her hands on his cheeks. Grant removes his palms from her thighs and stands quickly, needing space. ''What are you doing?'' Skye's brow furrows as she takes a step to him. ''I thought that you''- ''You tried to kill me a week ago, what the hell are you getting at Skye?'' Rejection is heavy in her face and Grant feels guilty, he's never actually said no to her before.

　

''Nat has been telling me about you, about us. You love me I know you do, you don't have to pretend otherwise. That voice in my head that's been telling me to hurt you is gone, I don't want to kill you anymore Ward. And I'm sorry I ever did I know you care about me, I want to make it up to you''. He can't believe what he's hearing. No one has ever apologized for hurting him, not one time.

　

His mind is torn between wanting her and telling her to leave because he's about three seconds away from losing all of his self control. He never did have much when it came to her. ''That picture in your bedroom, we were really in love weren't we?'' He gets it then, that's what must of brought this on. ''I see the way you looked at me in that photo, how you look at me now. You want me, you don't have to hide it''.

　

Grant takes a deep calming breath, unsure of what he's supposed to do. Skye has always had a habit of overwhelming him. He watches her with dark eyes as she walks up to him, puts her hand on his chest. ''You want me, I know you do''. Without a second thought he grabs her and kisses her like it's been twenty years since the last time he has. She always has been the gasoline to his fire, he can't think clearly as he's pressing her into the living room wall and kissing her skin.

　

She takes off his shirt her palms hot on his skin, her fingers trace the muscles of his back, he hears her hum in approval as they flex under her touch. He picks her up her legs going around his waist, her teeth graze his jaw as he's carrying her to the bedroom. Ward pauses after he sets her down on the bed, her lips swollen eyes dark this is what she wants, what he wants. He bends down and kisses her, takes off her shirt like he has a thousand times before.

　

He's kissing her and kissing her and it isn't until he's hovering above her his hand on her waist, when he realizes the problem. Skye isn't reacting to him. Well she is, of course she is. She's got her hands resting on his shoulders her breath is warm against his neck. But it doesn't feel the same. She isn't holding him the way she used to, isn't sighing his name or touching him like before.

　

This Skye doesn't know all the ways to make him fall apart above her, what to say to make him see fireworks behind closed eyelids. He realizes that this is just sex to her, no emotions involved. And used to be Grant was perfectly okay with that. But that was before he met Skye, and not once had she ever mentioned she wanted him too, that she wanted to be with him. Granted her body gave her away, but he doesn't think she's necessarily doing it for herself.

　

He used to be fine with causal sex, or when it was for control, to use as a weapon on a target when he was on a mission. That was his life before Skye came along, then she touched him like she loved him, she cared. And Grant never had that before, touch to him was either something bad or something that only lasted for a few blissful seconds then it was gone. Ward opens his eyes again to find Skye with her's sealed shut, breathing heavy.

　

And it just doesn't feel right.

　

This isn't his Skye. That's all he can think about.

　

It's like a bucket of cold water is poured on him, he removes himself from her and catches his breath. ''What's wrong?'' Skye is out of breath, a thin layer of sweat covering her, and Ward just feels wrong. Like he was about to do something he shouldn't of. He sees her beautiful face frowning as she sits up in the bed she doesn't remember, in the apartment they started their lives together and it ended just as quickly as they found it.

　

''I'm sorry I can't''. Is the only answer he can provide, then he's throwing on his clothes and leaving the room. He escapes to the patio and takes deep breaths like he's been trained, through his nose. Closes the patio door, braces both hands against the railing and foucses on the city in front of him. Alll the bright lights, the cars. Grant wipes the sweat from his brow and shivers against the chill of the growing night. What the hell just happened?

　

He can hear her moving around, then after a few seconds the front door slams shut. And Grant doesn't know whether he needs to feel like a complete ass, or if this was the right thing to do, stopping it. Because that's not his Skye, just a version of her that has no idea who he is that tried to kill him twice. Maybe she just felt guilty for hurting him, thought offering sex would comfort him, make things better so he'd accept her apology.

　

Ward calls Paul twice, no answer. He has no idea what just happened, and how or if he should fix it.

 

 


	19. I Remember That Night I Just Might Regret That Night for the Rest of My Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward both have ways of coping with things.

 

''Wow you really said no, I don't think you've ever said no to sex with me before''. Ward groans aloud at the voice behind him, he's on the patio still recovering from a few minutes ago when he pushed Skye away. He turns around anyway already knowing what he'll see, but he never could resist her. Fake Skye, the figment of his imagination is shouldering the the glass doors, leather jacket on smirking at him.

　

''I'm not in the mood''. ''Clearly''. She responds, he doesn't sense her walking up to him but suddenly she's there hopping up on the ledge in front of him. ''It's not funny Skye''. That smirk is back as she places her hands on his shoulders, he can hardly feel it but he can smell her perfume. ''What's the matter Grant, do I just not do it for you anymore?'' One leg hooks around his hip and he rolls his eyes.

　

''Stop it''. ''Have you talked to Paul about me popping up all the time? It can't exactly be healthy''. He hasn't yet, Ward had every intention after seeing her at the hospital again but he never got around to it. ''I will''. Skye continues sitting in front of him like and he acts like this is all normal, her hand drifts to the back of his neck and she starts playing absentmindedly with his hair. ''Is it weird that I'm jealous of other me? Because I want to kick her ass right now''.

　

Ward clenches his jaw, he really doesn't want to talk about this. Even though he's fully aware he's alone on the patio and his Skye isn't really here. ''I mean she basically threw herself at you, do you feel bad for pushing her away? Because I understand why you did''. He raises a brow, ''you do?'' ''You felt like you were cheating on me, well on the Skye that loves you, and she doesn't remember you. You felt like you were taking advantage''.

　

And there it is, that's why he's upset that's why he feels as if he should apologize.

　

Because that wasn't his Skye in their bed, that was someone who doesn't remember him remember them and it just didn't feel right. ''It's not like I died and you're dating someone else Grant, I'm still me. Just the me without you, the person I was before you came along''. He stares at her, this fake Skye that seems so real sitting in front of him, her face so close to his her eyes gazing into his own.

　

''You're right''. She smirks, ''I usually am''. Ward runs a hand down his face, her fingers still in his hair. ''I miss you''. He tells her and Skye gets this sad look on her face. ''I know you do''. He sighs and watches the city move around him, listens to the cars and people below him. ''You know I wish Kebo were here''. Skye says quietly and Ward glances at her, ''he shot you''. ''To protect you, I get why he did it. I'm still kicking his ass though when I remember you eventually''.

　

Skye moves so she's standing in front of him, he doesn't pull away when she touches his face. He can't feel the heat of her skin, not that he expected to. ''Kebo helps you, Paul does too but he's not your best friend. I don't want you to go through this alone''. Grant can admit he does miss his friend, but he shot the woman he loves how can he ever forgive him? ''Besides if he was here he'd totally make fun of you for not having sex with me''.

　

Ward sighs, ''can you let it go?'' ''Nope. If it makes you feel any better I'm sure the other me is sitting at a bar somewhere trying to drink you away. She did see you shirtless though so it'll be impossible''. Ward fights off a smirk and Skye continues. ''I mean have you seen you without a shirt on? I bet she dreams about your abs tonight, I used to all the time''. ''You did?'' ''Oh yeah, why do you think I woke you up in the middle of the night?''

　

It's true, he used to wake to the feel of Skye kissing his neck and trailing her hands down his chest on several occasions.

　

They laugh and Ward is convinced he's going mad, but a small part of him doesn't care. Even though this Skye is a figment of his imagination he misses her, he doesn't want her to go. Skye is standing in front of him with that warm smile that familiar light in her eyes. ''Worst case scenario I don't remember you, what would you do?'' ''Way to ruin a moment Skye, what happened to you being so positive?''

　

She shrugs, ''I want to know. What would you do?'' He doesn't have to think about it, he's already had a plan for a while now. ''If you didn't want me here, if it was too hard for both of us to work together I'd leave. Continue hunting down Hydra on my own''. ''And then what?'' ''Hydra isn't going to be destroyed anytime soon Skye''. ''But if it was, what then?'' ''I'd survive, like I always do''.

　

Skye hesitates for a moment and Ward searches her face as a small hint of jealously consumes it. ''Would you move on with somebody else?'' ''You're really asking me that?'' ''I am''. Ward sighs and looks out into the city for something to focus on, even though this is not really Skye in front of him he knows that's something she'd really be curious about. A long moment passes before he speaks again, Skye's eyes are wide as he turns to her.

　

''You're the only woman I'll ever love. The only person I've ever opened myself up to, you're the love of my life Skye. I wouldn't want to move on''. Even though he's talking to only air, the statement is true. And he wishes his Skye was really standing in front of him to hear it. He really needs Paul to call him back. Fake Skye gives him a watery smile, ''you're such a sap Grant Ward''. He winks at the Skye that's not really there and decides he's probably out of his mind.

　

''Only for you''. She smiles and then his phone rings, when he looks down to fish it out of his pocket, she's gone.

　

 

 

*

　

Skye wakes to a pounding in her head, there's sunlight behind her closed eyelids. It takes a moment for her to fully remember where she is, take stock of herself. The first thing she notices is the awful taste in her mouth, her head feels like there are a thousand horses inside running full speed. The second is she's in a bed but can't remember how she got there. And she's naked, Skye has no memory of anything that happened last night.

　

Well besides the fiasco with Ward and that is the last thing she wants to think about right now. Honestly not remembering things is really getting old, but this time it wasn't an Inhuman that caused the missing pieces of the night before to vanish. It was what happened after she left Ward's apartment, she went to the nearest bar and thought getting drunk sounded like the best option. She was so very wrong.

　

Skye sits up and groans as the room spins, this bed this room is unfamiliar but luckily there's a window she can sneak out of as soon as she finds her clothes. She leans over to search for them on the clean floor only to find it spotless, in fact the entire room is clean and organized, nothing out of place or lying around. And the bed is pretty comfortable too, the sheets are soft and smell freshly washed. Nothing personal around, no pictures or knick-knacks.

　

The door opens and despite being hungover Skye could go a few rounds if need be, Nat didn't half ass train her by any means. The last person she expected comes into the room and Skye hates herself just a little bit more. ''Oh god. Oh god please tell me we didn't''- Lincoln stops her sentence with a wave of his hand, in the other is a hot mug of coffee. ''Drink this''. He walks over to her with his blue scrubs on, worry in his eyes.

　

Skye takes the coffee gratefully and he asks how she's feeling. ''I'll survive. Lincoln I'm sorry I really don't remember anything from last night, did we''- ''No. All I know is I came home after my shift at the hospital and you were knocking on my door drunk out of your mind. You then came inside threw up on my kitchen floor, took off all your clothes and then climbed into my bed. I washed them by the way they should be out of the dryer soon''.

　

She hangs her head in embarrassment then buries her face in her hands. ''Oh god Lincoln I am so sorry''. She doesn't see him smirk at her, ''it's fine Skye don't beat yourself up over it''. ''It's not fine I had no right to just show up like that''. ''You have an excue I suppose, you were drunk you didn't really know what you were doing''. ''That doesn't help''. Skye peeks at him to see if he's angry with her, he's not.

　

''Do you want me to take you home or do you need to call someone? Your phone is on the counter in the kitchen''. Skye rubs her eyes and yawns loudly, finishes the coffee just as Lincoln hands her two pain killers. She tells him thanks and swallows them. ''Thanks for not kicking me out, and for the clothes''. ''No problem, you vomited all over them so I didn't think you'd want to wear them home like that''.

　

For the past couple of weeks her and Lincoln have become friends again, he's introduced her to his Inhuman friends and Skye has been slowly working on attempting to recruit them for the Avengers, to help with the Hydra problem and to possibly one day taking down Shield. It's a slow going process. Lincoln leaves the room to get her clothes and Skye buries her face in her hands once more, telling herself over and over that she will not think about Ward.

　

She won't think about his hands on her skin his warm lips against her's, how it all felt so new but familiar. Like maybe she didn't remember him but her body did. Unwillingly the sting of rejection sweeps through her (no man has ever said no to her before) it's an unpleasant feeling. Ward suddenly withdrew from her without warning like he didn't recognize her like what they were doing was wrong somehow and she doesn't understand why.

　

Ever since she woke from the hospital that pain her head is gone, those voices screaming at her to kill him vanished. And in their place left so many questions she needed answers to. Why was Ward going to let her kill him? Thinking about that causes shame again so she pushes it out of her mind, she can think about this later when she's alone. Lincoln comes back with her clothes and then leaves again so she can dress.

　

She gets out of his bed a few minutes later and finds him in the kitchen. The apartment is new, he moved from the other one she was used to all those years ago. It's nothing special, there are a few boxes by the entertainment center so he must of moved in recently. ''Thank you, by the way. You didn't have to do that, take care of me''. She knows that while they might be friends and he and the rest of the Inhumans misjudged her, he's still angry with her.

　

Skye cuts him a little slack, she did lie to him thier entire relationship and he deserved better than that. Lincoln smirks at her and rolls his blue eyes. ''What else was I supposed to do? I have to get to the hospital do you want me to drop you off at Stark Tower on my way?'' ''No it's fine I'll take a cab''. On the way out she grabs her phone, it's seven a.m. and she has two missed calls. One from Tony and Wanda, a text from Clint.

　

When she makes it back to Stark Tower her head is still pounding and she vomited twice, had the driver of her cab pull over. He was not very happy. ''Well good morning sunshine''. Tony says brightly as Skye winces at the sun shining through the windows. Skye groans and sits at the kitchen counter, steals the coffee sitting in front of him. ''Where did you run off to last night?'' ''Don't want to talk about it''.

　

Nat silently slides up on the other side of her and pours Tony a fresh cup of coffee. ''You look like crap''. ''I know''. Nat gives her a look and Skye sighs, the Black Widow knows exactly where Skye was last night. Well with Ward, she doesn't know about Lincoln. Skye shakes her head she doesn't want to talk about it with her mentor just yet. ''You know I hate it when you two have one of your silent conversations, it makes me feel left out''.

　

''Get over it Tony''. Is all Skye says before drinking the remainder of the coffee and goes off to take a shower. ''So what's your plan exactly on the Inhumans?'' Nat asks her after she's freshly showered and sitting in the living room. Tony is off on an emergency meeting with Pepper, Steve Wanda and Sam are at the training center so it's just Skye and Nat at Stark Tower. ''Well I only know four and that's not exactly an army''.

　

''Have you tried locating the ones on the Index?'' ''Not yet but I will, been kind of busy lately''. Nat gives her a long sympathetic look and Skye sighs, caving. ''I woke up in Lincoln's bed this morning''. ''What?'' Skye tells her mentor about the disaster the night before and Nat is surprised to see how upset Ward's rejection has made her. ''You wanted to kill him a week ago''. ''A lot can change in a week''.

　

All Skye knows is that Grant Ward was her enemy but he's not anymore and he's so handsome with his stupid face and his stupid cheekbones and he loves her. Someone out there has seen the darkest parts of her and they didn't run, Ward embraced them, embraced her. How else was she supposed to react to that information? Also that picture on his dresser of the two of them _before_ , really messed with her head.

　

The way Ward was looking at her in that photo, how he looked at her then, well no one had ever looked at her like that. Right then in his apartment she just wanted him, wanted to see if his kiss would make her remember. It obviously didn't work. ''Skye you do realize why he said no right?'' Skye shakes her head and Nat puts a hand on her arm. ''You don't remember him, how he loves you. He probably felt like it was wrong, like he was taking advantage of you''.

　

''Oh''. She hadn't thought about that. Proves how she really does not know who he is at all. ''I wouldn't take it personally''. Skye almost laughs. ''How am I not supposed to take that personally?'' ''Well it's not like he was in the middle of''- ''Okay okay I get it''. The elevator dings and the back of Skye's neck pricks, she knows without turning who is at Stark Tower. ''Robot''. Is all Natasha says before winking at the Specialist and leaving the room.

　

Ward is then in front of Skye, he's wearing a dark Henley and jeans and she doesn't know if she wants to slap him or kiss him. He also looks tired like he didn't sleep well. ''Hi''. He says, taking a seat across from her. Ward observes Skye slowly, she looks exhausted and if he's not mistaken hungover. He feels guilty and god how he misses her. He folds his hands in his lap and looks at her, she looks out the windows behind him, won't meet his eyes.

　

''Skye''. She reacts to this the way she always has, just like last night he tries not to be smug about it. ''I wanted to apoogize for''- ''You don't have to''. ''Yes I do''. This flare of anger enters Skye, this rejection he caused her. ''You really don't, it's fine. I don't remember you that's why you said no. You don't have to explain yourself''. Grant has to tread carefully, he knows he hurt her feelings and that is something he never wants to do.

　

''Skye I''- ''Do you think I enjoy feeling like this?'' She asks him suddenly emotion raw in her voice. ''Do you think I like not knowing who you are? You love me and I don't remember. I don't remember how we first met or our first kiss, I don't even know your middle name. It's not fair to you, but you're not the only one suffering here Ward. I hate this, I hate that you're so in love with me and I''- ''Douglas''. ''What?''

　

Ward looks at her his eyes burning. ''My middle name is Douglas''. ''Oh''. He runs a hand over his face and says, ''I'm sorry about last night okay? I wanted to, I did but, I just couldn't''. ''Because I don't remember you? God Ward it wasn't like I was asking you to marry me it was just sex''. This upsets him but she doesn't notice, she doesn't know any of his tells anymore. She also doesn't know about the engagement ring in Kebo's sock drawer or how it's never been just sex for him with Skye.

　

It takes a moment for him to gather his emotions and be fully composed so he doesn't say something he'll regret. It doesn't work. Skye let's the sting of his rejection fuel her and starts telling him that he should imagine how she feels, that this hasn't been easy for her either. And he understands, he does. It had to be hell for her to wake up one day and find out there's someone in your life that loves you and you have no idea who they are.

　

He just kind of snaps. He cuts her off mid sentence, she was in the process of telling him he shouldn't of kissed her back the way he did if he didn't intend to follow through, when the words just kind of tumble out of his mouth. And he didn't realize that's how he felt, not even Paul thought of it, and this isn't how Grant wanted to admit it. ''Dammit Skye you're not her. Okay?'' He hates himself as soon as he sees the look on her face.

　

Like he's slapped her. Her face drains of color and tears prick her eyes, as soon as he notices them though, they vanish. She's wearing the same blank mask he does, she stands and Stark Tower rumbles. ''I didn't ask for this! I'm sorry I'm not the Skye that loves you, she's gone she's dead. I don't love you and you clearly don't like this version of me. So get the hell out''. He wants to apologize to stuff those words back in his mouth.

　

But it's too late the damage has been done. And hearing her say she doesn't love him? It makes him sick to his stomach, he locks down all his emotions because if he doesn't he'll start to cry right here in front of her. Skye hurls a few more insults at him, yells that he needs to leave and when he stands he sees Natasha come back in the living room to see if everything is alright. Grant doesn't look at either of them as he heads to the elevators.

　

As soon as the metal doors close he cries into his hands, missing Skye more than he ever has before.

　

It's later much later that Skye finds herself at another bar. It's in a hotel far away from Stark Tower, night is just around the corner. She sits there drowning in glass after glass of burning whiskey. After Ward left she locked herself in her room and didn't come out until the sun set, her only goal was this bar. Skye does not think about what could of been what should of been, how broken to pieces it all is.

　

How she never noticed until now there's something missing something blank inside her brain and no matter how hard she tries she can't drag out whatever memories are gone from the surface. She realizes then that she doesn't actually want to remember. She tried, and she isn't sure if she tried to remember for Ward or herself. Skye blocks the feel of Ward's hands filling up every part of her skin how he kissed her like she was someone to be treasured.

　

Does not think about the look on his face after she told him his Skye was dead, how it looked as if she broke something deep within him he'll never get back. So she drinks and drinks hoping to get the scent of him off her, erase the taste of his kiss, the feel of his skin against her's. She feels someone sit next to her on the bar stool and order a beer. With a quick glance she sees that he's handsome, has nice hands.

　

This thought pops up that those are the wrong hands, it's ignored. The man smiles at her there's a gap between his front teeth and his eyes crinkle. ''Pretty girl like you in such a crappy bar''. It's actually a relatively nice bar but she doesn't say that, instead she fights the urge to roll her eyes. Most of the population of New York knows who she is by now and if they don't they'll recognize her later on. So either this guy is just polite or hasn't picked up a newspaper recently.

　

''Buy you a drink?'' For some reason this sentence almost chokes her, her head starts to throb. Skye brushes it off and smiles, ''sure''. She'll do anything to get the taste of Grant out of her mouth.

　

 


	20. Let Me Down Gently Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward tells Paul about him seeing Skye while Skye has ways of her own to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!

 

''I screwed up''. Ward is sitting in his apartment, the memories of Skye all around and he just feels sick to his stomach. Paul is across from him on the other couch, his hands folded across his lap calmly waiting for Grant to elaborate. Paul had a famly emergency so he and Ward were unable to speak for nearly a week, so Paul has no idea what happened with Skye eight days ago, how Grant had her in his hands and then let her slip away.

　

The harsh words he spoke to her at Stark Tower, does he regret them? Yes. But was it truth? Yes. This Skye is the one who doesn't remember him, this is the person she was before he came into her life. Ward takes a deep breath and glances at his feet, they are bare full of scars. Most of his skin is covered in scars, a tell of the harsh life he's lived. Skye is the same she has this one scar shaped like a star at the base of her spine where a knife got too close for comfort.

　

He hears Paul take a sip of coffee and cross his legs, the taxis outside are loud as are the people. The city never sleeps there's never a quiet moment and not for the first time Ward finds himself missing the solitude that comes with being a Specialist. A nice hotel room free of sound where he can be alone with his thoughts. He then starts thinking about how lonely he was those five years John left him alone in the woods.

　

Then his thoughts trail down to Buddy then Garrett, then the team he destroyed the family he ruined because all he ever wanted since he was a teen was to save the man that saved him from a hell. All those years he never did anything for himself, never got attached to anyone or anything just John, that was his mission. Make sure Garrett is alive and do whatever it takes to make sure he stayed that way.

　

Grant wonders if he didn't get into a fight with May if he would of been able to save John from Coulson, from Fury and Mike Peterson. Or would he of lost his life too? He never would of met Skye, she would never know what it felt like to be loved by him. To see that someone out there saw her more than Quake, the woman who took no prisoners who wasn't known for her warm and fuzzy attitude. His mind drifts to her, her smile her laugh against his chest at night.

　

Her warm skin resting against his, the taste of her kiss, he may never get that back. Skye then does what she always has for him, quiets his ghosts. He no longer focuses on John on what he did to Shield, he's consumed by thoughts of her hand in his. Her curled into his chest as she slept next to him, how no matter what she always made sure he was alright, that he was safe. She could soothe him from a nightmare faster than Kebo ever could.

　

He's been thinking about leaving for a while now, how him being here isn't helping Skye and it sure as hell isn't doing anything for him. He can hunt down Hydra on his own, he can travel to one of his safe houses and resume the life he's known for more than a decade now. Being a Specialist is in his veins now, couldn't turn that part of himself off even if he wanted to. Bullets bombs and blood is second nature, it doesn't faze him.

　

He could easily go back to that, that cold lonely life full of meaningless targets and an empty bed. He'd leave Skye in his past like so many other things, nothing more than a memory. The thought has pain lacing through his chest, she didn't deserve this they didn't deserve this. Ward had never been so happy in his life, but Garrett always did tell him happiness never lasted. It was temporary and something would come along and ruin it, it always did.

　

He was right.

　

''I've been thinking about leaving''. Grant tells Paul after an hour of silence. Paul just sits there. ''You don't think that's a good idea?'' Ward asks him. ''Do you think it's a good idea?'' ''I don't think me being here is helping Skye, it sure as hell isn't helping me''. ''Well you have to put your needs first Grant, you've never done that before. Can you? Can you really leave her?'' ''She doesn't know me''. ''Did something happen to make you think about leaving?''

　

With a sigh Ward tells Paul how he rejected Skye, then he told her she wasn't the Skye he loved. ''Grant I understand why you told her no, you felt guilty''. ''Yes''. ''But why tell her she's not the Skye you know? They are not two different people, she's still Skye, she simply does not know who you are. And for you to say that it must of hurt her feelings''. Ward hadn't really thought of that, ever since Skye lost her memory he's been referring to her as not his Skye.

　

But maybe that was wrong. It's not like they are two sepeate people and the Skye who loved him is on vacation. ''What happened to Skye was cruel and unfair and I am sorry. But she's not a clone not a robot that took the place of the woman you love. You once told me you think you might of loved her from the first moment you saw her, tell me who was she when you met?'' ''Angry, violent and cold''. Much like himself.

　

''And when she started to love you she changed, a side of her came out no one knew existed correct?'' ''Yes''. ''So what if she never remembers you? Would you be willing to court her again, have her fall in love with you once more?'' Grant thinks about that for a long moment, his hands in his hair. ''It's a long shot Paul''. ''Maybe, but she did come here of her own accord, opening herself up to you. That has to say something''.

　

Half an hour passes before Grant tells Paul about the other thing that's been happening in his life. ''I've been seeing her''. The confusion sweeps through Paul quickly and he asks, ''who? Another woman?'' Ward rolls his eyes and fights the urge to scoff. ''No. Skye, since the hospital I've been seeing her, she comes to me sometimes''. Grant explains it as best he can, Paul for the first time in a while scribbles on a notebook.

　

''And this phantom Skye, does she help you?'' Ward thinks back to the chapel, to Skye's room after she was shot, that night on the patio. ''Yes''. Paul crosses his legs and looks out the windows, deep in thought. ''Let me ask you something, straying off the subject for a moment. Do you want Skye to be happy?'' Grant looks at the other man like he's just asked the stupidest question imaginable. ''Of course I do''.

　

''And if she were to find someone else, someone who makes her happy, how would you feel about that?'' Paul of course already knows the answer. Grant thinks of another man to make her laugh, someone else with their hands on her skin and it makes his blood boil. Jealously swims through his blood and it takes a moment for him to compose himself. He knows the answer to this as well, no matter how much it hurts.

　

''Skye makes me happier than anyone ever has, she's the only person who's been good to me who believes in the man behind the mask. I'm not a monster in her eyes when everyone else sees me as one. She's the love of my life and if she never remembers me and is happy with someone else, fine. I'll let her go because that's all I want is for her to have peace because she deserves it. I'd want her to be happy, even if that happiness no longer includes me''.

　

Paul has seen him cry a few times so Ward isn't ashamed when his eyes fill with tears, but John's voice is so loud in his head right now they don't fall.

　

Two hours later Paul has left and Ward is alone in the apartment, once again debating with himself if he wants to back to life as a Specialist. Yes it would be very easy to slip back into that skin, but does he actually want to? Recently being without Skye and Kebo, not having the Avengers around constantly, he doesn't like it.

　

Before these thoughts can drive him mad he shoves all of them in a box in the back of his brain and heads downstairs to the gym. Channels all of his emotions to the task at hand, always pushing his body harder and faster. By the time he's done and showered Clint sends him a message with another Hydra target and Grant is grateful for the distraction. To punch something, unleash his anger on someone.

　

 

 

*

　

Skye wakes to the sun on her back and an arm resting against her's. Opening her eyes the man next to her (she doesn't remember his name) is still passed out. With practiced movements she silently gathers her clothes, dresses and is out of the hotel room in thirty seconds. Grabs coffee from a shop on the way back to Stark Tower, the wind growing chilled with the coming of winter. When she walks into the living room Nat, Tony, Steve, Clint and Maria Hill are all standing around.

　

Nat says nothing as Skye hands her a cup of coffee and tosses Tony his favorite scone. Iron Man winks at her before breaking off a piece and handing it to her. ''What's going on?'' ''Nothing we were just catching up''. Hill tells her and Skye narrows her eyes. Maria Hill and Quake have never seen eye to eye, Hill thinks Skye is too cold and heartless, that she sees herself as some type of authority figure.

　

Skye on the other hand thinks Hill is so far up Fury's ass she can't see straight. ''You don't make it a regular thing to visit unless you have to. So what does Fury want?'' Skye drinks her coffee loudly and glances at Steve and judging by his facial expression she's right. ''He sent me to check on Ward''. Skye hides her wince, refuses to think about his hands and his mouth on her's, how gentle he was when he kissed her.

　

Romanoff of course sees straight through it and takes Skye's hand, gives it a squeeze. The last time she saw Ward was a week ago when he told her she wasn't the woman he loved, like she was some kind of stranger. Skye supposes she deserves that, she did try to kill him twice. But she is angry with him, it's not like asked for this to happen to her. ''He's fine''. Is all Tony says, Barton and Steve glare at him.

　

''Tell Fury he's on a mission but he's fine''. Steve tells Hill who nods. Skye isn't aware of the bad blood between Maria and Ward, she doesn't know how Hill went to help Coulson's team when Shield fell and Hydra was all around them. ''You really don't remember him do you?'' She asks Skye who tenses, ''I don't see how that's any of your business''. Hill smirks and Skye feels Nat's shoulders stiffen.

　

''I just think it's funny, Ward deserves this''. ''Maria''. Steve warns ice in his tone. ''Come on Steve he's an ex-Hydra agent who broke up Coulson's team, has killed I don't know how many people, followed John Garrett blindly who turned out to be a psychopath. Ward is a killer and the one time he's happy it gets taken away from him, poetic justice if you ask me''. Everyone comes to Ward's defense but it's Barton's comment that win the arguement.

　

''Grant Ward was an abuse victim, he was brain washed by Garrett he didn't know any other way to live. He was trained to act the way he does not only by John but by Shield. I understand you are Phil's friend but before you start attacking one of our own you might want to get your facts straight. All of that is in his past he's an Avenger now Maria, let it go''. Skye hides her shock, Ward was abused?

　

Who's John Garrett? His father? Hill clenches her jaw and says nothing, Tony takes her downstairs to the lab and Nat joins them. Leaving Clint Steve and Skye alone. ''How are you feeling?'' Steve asks Skye as she sits on the couch. ''I'm fine''. ''No more pain?'' ''It's gone''. Barton and Steve share a look, no one really knows why the pain in her head is gone. It just vanished when she woke up in the hospital.

　

Her phone beeps, it's a message from Nat. It's a location for the next Hydra target if she's interested. Without missing a beat Skye suits up, is strapping weapons onto her person outside the quin jet when Barton approaches her. ''Mind if I tag along?'' ''Not at all. Been a while since we worked together''. The mission will be simple, especially with Hawkeye by her side, it'll all go off without a hitch.

　

Skye is glad to have something other than Ward occupy her mind, for the past week she's tried men and alcohol to soothe the sting of his rejection it hasn't worked. So using her powers, punching someone in the face will make her feel better. And it does. The mission is one she's done hundreds of times, go in find the man and shoot him. Take out everyone else that gets in her way while Barton watches her back.

　

She didn't really count on how fast reinforcements would arrive, and while Quake can handle anything it's not a walk in the park. She stands outside the building full of Hydra agents that are no longer breathing, as her and Clint watch truck loads of agents pull up and file out. ''Honestly it's like someone triggered an alarm and they knew we were here''. Skye comments before throwing her hands up and the vehicles and people go flying.

　

''Never get tired of seeing that''. Is all Barton says before joining the fray, Skye at his heels. When it's over she's bruised and battered, it's also past midnight by the time she makes it back to New York. It's also pouring down rain, after she briefs Nat on the mission she heads to a bar she hasn't been to yet in the past week. The Avengers and Hill watch her go all wondering if this is how she's going to live her life again, if she'll ever remember Grant.

　

Skye has been at the bar for an hour when the instincts Nat trained into her all those years ago begin going off. She takes a sip of beer and out of the corner of her eye sees a group of men to her right looking at her. There's about seven and they're dressed nicely, they scream rich toolbags. But their clothing isn't what sets her off, it's the way they are looking at her. And she knows without a doubt her night is not going to end the way they have been.

　

Undercover Hydra agents as it turns out are better than she gave them credit for. ''Can I at least finish my drink?'' She asks aloud and just as she's putting her lips to the bottle they strike. Skye could say she's tired of the fighting she just got done with a mission she's sore and wants to go to bed. But she enjoys it, thrives in every kick and blow she delivers. Doesn't even use her powers this time, her knuckles are split open her nose is bleeding.

　

It isn't until three of them charge towards her at the same time that Skye decides using her powers might help just a little bit. They shove her into one of the glass windows and they all fall through onto the sidewalk, Skye shakes off the pain and blinks against the stinging rain in her eyes. All at once every Hydra agent in the damn bar ambushes her, she stands and takes them out so quickly it's sad. If she was in charge of Hydra, she'd be embarrassed.

　

Skye doesn't care how they found her, if it was just a coincidence or somehow they knew she was going to be here. One of them a stray perhaps comes up behind her and tries to grab her, he's quickly met with a head butt and his legs are swept out from under him. He's huge though, much taller than Ward, strong though, much stronger than Skye but she doesn't let that bother her. She fought the Winter Solider and Ultron for god sake. This man is nothing.

　

It must be the rain or her already few injuries from the last fight she was in, but he somehow manages to get ahold of her. Grabs her by the hair and slams the back of her head into the sidewalk four times. This overwhelming pain enters her head, this bright light that shouldn't be there but it is blinds her and Skye cries out. Her powers coming to defend her, but she can't focus on anything other than the pain in her brain.

　

All she knows is the sensation in her mind of someone stuffing things until she feels as if she's going to break at the seams. She tastes blood in her mouth feels it running down her throat and face. There's nothing but pain and everything is shaking what the hell is happening to her? After what seems like an eternity she's able to open her eyes. This wave hits her and she no longer hurts, well her head is clear anyway.

　

There are bodies all around her and Skye crumples to the ground this weight on her chest crushing her this guilt this sadness. All she knows all she can think about is Grant.

　

_Grant Grant Grant Grant Grant Grant._

 


	21. I'll Never Forget the First Time I Saw Your Face, I Have Never Been the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Skye remember Ward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

_''Skye meet Grant Ward''._

_''So I was thinking you and me, wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?''_

_''You're staring''. ''Am I not allowed to do that?''_

_''I am not a good man Skye''. ''Yes you are''._

_''She wasn't your type''. ''And you know what my type is?'' ''Brown hair, brown eyes, can kick ass. Can make an earthquake with her hands''. ''Don't flatter yourself''._

_''You can stay, if you want''._

_''Do you trust me?'' ''Yes''. ''Don't let go''._

_''Is this the part where you spin me around and kiss me while the sun is setting? Because that''-_

_''What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''._

_''You're not weak Skye you're strong, the strongest person I know. I'm not leaving you''._

_''You can't die okay? Because I just found you so you have to stick around. My life has been nothing but fear and darkness, it's been so empty until you showed up. So please just don't leave me alone okay? I can't go back to my life without you in it please don't make me''._

_''I was worried because I love you, you big stupid idiot!''_

_''I love you too Skye, it's always been you''._

　

 

Skye takes a gasping breath the rain and blood in her eyes in her hair running down her throat. The pain in her head is gone but she keeps getting these flashes of Grant and she knows. She remembers. She remembers everything their first kiss how it felt to be in his arms. She loves him she loves him so much and how could she ever forget him? Her Grant. How could someone crawl inside her brain and take him out? How dare they.

　

Everything starts trickling down as soon as she rises from the sidewalk on shaky legs, the taste of blood is still strong in her mouth. Skye learns farily quickly that the flashes of Ward smiling at her, laughing with her how he looked when he was asleep, are too much for her to bear. It hurts. She missed him she loves him, Shield took that from her. Took Skye away from Ward just to make the two of them suffer.

　

It's wrong it's awful and cruel. Skye starts walking the thunder and lightning loud in her ears. Small bits and pieces of the past few weeks start coming back to her and when she realizes how angry she was, how she wanted nothing more than to make Grant stop breathing to feel the life drain out of him with her own two hands Skye leans over and vomits into the street. And then she's a heaping mess as she falls to the ground the concrete biting painfully into her knees.

　

Puts her head in her hands and sobs her shoulders shaking, the rain already making her cold to the touch. She has to find him she has to find him and apologize and tell him how much she loves him how sorry she is for hurting him, and she's never leaving him again. That Shield is going to pay for what they did, they are not getting away with this she won't stop until Tyson and his agents are choking on their own blood.

　

So Skye tries to focus all her energy on standing up and going to their apartment, it takes a moment for her to remember Ward is on a mission and Skye starts crying all over again. Then the weeping turns to hyperventilating because what if something happens what if he dies out there all alone he has no idea what's just happened to her. Grant has no idea that Skye remembers him that she's back that she loves him more than anyone.

　

Skye hasn't had an anxiety attack in a long time but right there in the middle of the sidewalk in the rain, one comes to her. She can't breathe she can't think straight there's nothing but this weight in her chest that won't let up something is telling her that Ward is by himself bleeding out calling her name one last time. He lost her Ward was suffering and just as she's finally made it back to him he's going to die and leave her alone.

　

The universe would do something cruel like that to them.

　

If there are people around Skye doesn't notice them no one stops to ask if she's alright, and soon the attack passes. Her head is spinning her heart is racing she's absolutely freezing she can't stop shaking the tears won't stop. Skye does the only thing that makes sense, the only person who can talk her down who can make this stop. ''I need you''. She says into the phone her voice breaking more than once.

　

The black sports car pulls up to the curb Skye is sitting on in ten minutes. The rain hasn't let up and neither has Skye, the memories the flashes of Grant keep coming and coming the guilt has settled between her ribs and they feel as if they're going to crack at any moment. ''Skye? Are you alright?'' Nat's face comes into view her red hair already soaked from the rain as she approaches her apprentice.

　

Skye resumes crying into her hands she can't breathe she can't think all she knows is she hurt him she hurt Grant, the man she loves she was so cruel to him she tried to kill him! And he was going to let her! Soothing words in russian calm her down as Nat sits next to her and puts an arm around Skye's shoulders. ''I'm a monster''. Romanoff is quick to tell Skye she's not but the Inhuman isn't buying it. ''I remember Natasha. I remember Grant''.

　

At those words Nat has her up and in the car in ten seconds, Skye is in the passenger seat picking at her nails until they bleed. Nat has always been able to calm her down, Skye matches her breathing to her mentor's, slows her heart rate. ''He'll never forgive me, I was so cruel to him''. ''Skye you don't know that''. ''Why would he? I tried to kill him twice I called him horrible things I wanted him dead''.

　

''That wasn't your fault. You weren't in your right mind no one blames you for doing those things''. ''It doesn't matter, I still did them''. ''You want to hate someone, blame someone punish someone? Do it to Tyson, to the Inhuman who did this to you. You didn't ask for this Skye''. For some reason this makes Skye just lose it. She slams her hands on the dashboard, the road in front of them shakes violently.

　

''You think I don't know that? I do. But you have no idea how I'm feeling, I tried to kill him Nat and he wasn't fighting me. I kept taking everything I could from him and he didn't try to stop me, what kind of person does that to the man she loves?'' Skye's outburst doesn't even faze the Black Widow. ''Someone who didn't remember she loved him. Someone who had their brain put in a blender by Shield, and someone who beat them. You won Skye, they lost''.

　

This doesn't feel like a victory at all.

　

Ward is standing in the living room of Stark Tower with his arms crossed, facing Maria Hill with a blank expression on his face. His mission went well and he came back here to get a drink with Barton, who warned him Hill was here but Grant came anyway. He and Maria don't have the best history, she never did like him and when she found out who he really was she then had an excuse to hate him.

　

He doesn't mind. Shield and Ward will probably never be on good terms again, he was never loyal to the organization anyway. He just did whatever he had to to save John, that's all that ever mattered to him. ''You really did it Ward, really fooled them all didn't you?'' Before Grant can give her a smart remark it's Barton who speaks up his tone cold, a warning, ''Back off Hill I have no problem in making you leave''.

　

She fixes Hawkeye with a glare that would make lesser men tremble but he is unaffected. ''He's an Avenger leave him alone. Yes he betrayed Shield but show me someone on Coulson's team who hasn't, from what I hear his group is full of liars and traitors. Get off your high horse Maria, or do you not remember how you and Fury gave Natasha a second chance when she was so much worse than Ward could ever hope to be?''

　

Hill doesn't seem to know how to respond to that, while Grant never needs anyone to defend him for half a second he's grateful to Clint. Barton winks at him and moves over to the bar while Tony and Maria talk in the kitchen. Steve and Sam showed up the same time Grant did, Wanda in tow. It's been a while since they visited, they've been asking about Skye for ten minutes. Ward pours a glass of scotch and takes a deep breath.

　

He's decided to leave. There's nothing here for him anymore and while this started as a way to clean all the blood off his ledger that's not how it ended. He just can't do it anymore. He can't wake up in that apartment alone surrounded with memories of Skye, the threat of her never remembering looming over his head. It's too hard it hurts too much, Paul told him last night he didn't think it was healthy for Grant to stay here any longer.

　

If Kebo were here he'd agree and Grant feels a pang in his chest, he misses his friend despite everything. Ward supposes he'll come back one day, if Skye ever remembers him. But until then there's no point in him being here, he'll still hunt Hydra on his own. He won't give that up, Nat and Barton have been sedning him on solo missions for a while now. ''God is it always like that with Shield for you?''

　

Clint gestures to Maria who's laughing at something Stark said, Grant nods. ''Did they just ignore the reasons why you were with Hydra in the first place? It's not like you were loyal''. ''They never understood that, just saw me as this evil son of a bitch who didn't deserve forgiveness''. Clint studies the Specialist for a long moment. ''Do you think you deserve forgiveness?'' Paul has asked Grant numerous times and for a while Ward's answer was always no.

　

But that's not the case anymore, Skye made him see the world differently. ''I could care less if Shield ever forgave me, that used to be all I want. But they probably never will and I'm done trying to convince them otherwise, that's not my life anymore''. The two men are silent and Steve and Sam come over to get a drink as well. Thunder claps loudly, lightning fills up the room the rain is falling in heavy sheets.

　

Grant hears the elevator ding thinking it's Nat he doesn't turn away from the bar. Until he hears loud familiar sobbing, everyone reacts at once. Ward sees Nat with her arm around Skye who looks bloody and soaking wet, but her eyes are frantically searching the room. When they land on Ward he's surprised at the wildness in her gaze, before he can blink she's there running across the room to him. What else was he supposed to do except catch her in his arms?

　

Grant isn't entirely sure what to do or why she's in this state but Skye is in his arms and she's shaking so hard, her skin is like ice. She's sobbing into his neck saying something but he can't make out the words. It takes him a moment but he does and everything inside him freezes. ''I'm sorry I'm so sorry Grant. I remember you I remember you I love you''. She's saying this over and over but it doesn't feel real to him. What? She knows him? How? What happened?

　

With hands he didn't know were shaking, Grant coaxes her away from his chest, lifts her chin so he can look at her. There's warm recognition in her brown eyes, her fingers (it hasn't escaped him how raw and covered in blood they are, so is her face) have a death grip on his shirt. He opens his mouth but Skye quickly talks over him her words running together as she chokes on her tears, Stark Tower rumbles and shakes.

　

''I remember you I remember everything Grant I remember the first time we kissed and how I hated you when we first met. I remember I'm so sorry I hurt you I can't''- her breathing turns sporadic and Ward takes her face in his hands, tells her to match her breathing to his. It takes five minutes but she's no longer shaking in his arms. It takes a second for reality to catch up to him as Skye looks at him with love raw in her eyes, something he hasn't seen in what feels like years.

　

''You remember?'' He asks his voice almost shy as his thumb strokes her cheek. Skye smiles at him her own hands coming to cup his face. ''I remember that I love you''. He kisses her. What else was he supposed to do? His hands in her hair lifting her off the ground, he kisses her like it's been years since he last did so. Forgetting about everyone else in the room as he spins her around her lips warm against his own.

　

When they break away Skye is whispering over and over that she loves him she loves him so much she's missed him, she's never leaving him again. After a few more kisses Grant looks at her face and takes her bruised hands in his. ''What happened to you?'' He nods for Nat to bring the first aid kit over and Grant places Skye on the couch as he sits down next to her. She doesn't let him go, one arm is wrapped around his her legs tangle with his.

　

''Some Hydra idiots, I'm fine''. Ward cleans her cuts, wipes all the blood from her skin. ''You're freezing''. He comments fully aware of how badly she's shaking next to him. Without a word Grant scoops her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom and shuts the door. The room is cloaked in darkness the only source of light is the occasional lightning filling up the space. Ward places her on the floor and kisses Skye back when she leans up to him.

　

He isn't sure what the protocol is for this. How does he act? What is he supposed to say to her? What he really wants to do is lay her on the bed and show her how much he's missed her how much he loves her. But that has to wait, Grant finds himself shoving the situation in a box to focus on the task at hand. His movements are mechanical as he pulls out clothes and hands them to her, Skye's eyes are bright as they drink him in.

　

Grant turns around so she can change, her small hand comes to rest on his shoulder and Grant hears rather than feels the shuddering breath he takes. ''Do you hate me?'' He spins around quickly at that, she looks so small and fragile right now, her eyes big as they drink him in. ''What?'' ''Because I would understand if you did. I, I hurt you Grant and I never want to do that''. ''I love you''. Is all he says in response and kisses her slowly, gratefully.

　

Her hands move from his shoulders to his back and slip under his shirt, tracing his spine with her still cool fingers. A knock on the door breaks them apart, it's Nat. ''Skye, Wanda is going to check and make sure everything is alright''. It's a good idea, to make sure this isn't temporary. Ward would be beside himself if he got her back and then lost her again. Before Skye can walk to the door Grant catches her hand and pulls her to his chest.

　

Leans his forehead against her's and closes his eyes. Assuring himself that she's real that she's here with him he isn't dreaming. One of his hands is still holding her's to his chest while the other is resting on her lower back, his thumb slowly caressing her covered skin. ''I'm sorry Grant''. She whispers, she starts to cry again and he holds her. Her face buried in his neck and he's kissing her hair telling her he's missed her that he loves her.

　

After sitting on the couch holding her hand and Wanda informs them Skye's memory of Ward is fully intact, Skye explains to them what happened. Nat smirks at Clint who rolls his eyes and knocks his shoulder into her's. ''I want to go home''. Skye whispers in Ward's ear and he is all too happy to oblige. Whisks her out of Stark Tower into the car, the rain pouring down harder and harder.

　

The second they enter their apartment Skye starts crying, falls to her knees and sobs into the floor. Grant is quick to swoop down next to her and cradle her in his arms, a lump forming in his own throat which he brushes off. Skye apologizes to him over and over again before turning into his chest and kissing whatever exposed skin she can find. She tells him she loves him her hands cupping the back of his neck softly.

　

''It's okay Skye it's okay''. He mutters just to get her to stop crying. The next time she kisses him it's desperate and sloppy but he doesn't mind. Her hands are shaking as they pull off his shirt and unlike the last time this happened, he doesn't push her away. He's lost in the moment caught up in the fact that Skye remembers him that this is real life. Ward is kissing her neck lifting her off the floor and carrying her into their bedroom.

　

He was in his own personal hell and now with Skye's hands on his shoulders and her warm breath in his ear, it's heaven. It's all he wants. She is all he wants. And god how he's missed her so.


	22. I Pretend to Take Us Back to What We Had to Make Us Feel Alive Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant get that much needed talk.

 

''I missed you''. The rain has long stopped, the apartment is filled with slow relaxed breathing. It's the nice kind of quiet Skye has missed. Just content to lay here in Grant's arms not speaking just soaking it all in. She's here he's here she remembers him they're both alive. They both crawled through hell and found they're way back to each other. Despite it all, the odds stacked against them. Because that's what you do for the person you love.

　

Ward is sitting up against the headboard with Skye cradled in his lap her legs tangling with his, one arm is draped across her shoulders and she's holding his hand. ''I missed you too''. He breathes into her neck kissing her skin. It's been a few hours since she's remembered him and they haven't left this bed since, Skye whispering apologies into his skin her hands rediscovering him like there was any way possibe she'd forget how to make him fall apart underneath her.

　

In all honesty for the past few moments Skye has been dreading facing reality. They need to talk about how awful every day has been since that night where it all went wrong in the safe house, if everything inside her seems to be back to normal, what happened between them was heart breaking. It was awful and there's no way sex is going to magically fix it. Grant kisses the top of her head his hand drawing soothing patterns on her spine.

　

''Skye''. ''Don't, don't ruin the moment''. ''We need to talk''. She looks up at him to see his whiskey eyes gazing at her warmly, but there's sadness there's pain. She hurt him so much in every way possible. Trying to kill him, calling him a traitor, saying she didn't love him. How can he look at her the way he is now? She doesn't deserve that she nearly ruined him, ruined them. Skye must let her mask slip because Ward pulls her closer to his chest.

　

She feels his hand drift across her hip before settling on her stomach, settling uneasily as his fingers ghost over the fresh scars there. Earlier she had forgotten about them, didn't understand why Ward suddenly froze above her as she took off her shirt and then winced. It was then they both looked down and Skye was about to say something when he leaned down and kissed them, two shots clean in her skin left there by his best friend.

　

''He was just trying to protect you Grant, I understand why he did it''. Skye feels him tense. ''You almost died''. ''But I didn't. Kebo didn't know how else to stop me, could he have used an ICER? Sure. Do I wish he would have? Yes. But he probably didn't have time he just wanted to keep you safe from me''. Skye flinches as the images flash before her, Ward not even putting up a fight as she hurt him over and over.

　

She hadn't felt that angry that powerful since Whitehall and just like then all she wanted was for him to die. For Ward to feel all of this pain by her hand, to suffer. All because of Tyson, she was going to make him pay. Not now, she's too warm and content here in her bed but soon. ''I shouldn't of told you to run''. Ward says quietly his fingers inching up her rib cage. ''It was tactical you and Nat both knew that, you didn't know what was going to happen''.

　

At this Ward stands abruptly as Skye leans back against the pillows, he throws on a pair of sweat pants and glares down at her. ''If we didn't tell you to run you'd of been safe with me in that house. Instead you were attacked all alone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I couldn't protect you Skye, I couldn't save you''. There's anger in his voice but sadness too, she can't stand to see the look on his face.

　

Skye approaches him slowly and puts a hand on his cheek, he leans into her touch. ''Don't blame yourself baby there's no way you could of known that Inhuman was waiting for me. No one did''. ''That's not good enough''. ''I don't know why you're bent out of shape about this anyway if there's anyone you should be mad at it should be me''. Ward looks down at her in confusion. ''Why would I be mad at you?''

　

She gives him an 'are you kidding me' look. This unexpected flare of anger enters her as she thinks about how he didn't even try to fight for his life. The first or the second time, she's not made of glass he should of done something. ''You were going to let me kill you. What the hell is wrong with you?'' Skye smacks his shoulder and he leans away from her. ''You were pain''. ''So? I'm used to that. That does not give you the right to sacrifice yourself over it''.

　

''Skye I''- ''You didn't even try to protect yourself Grant! How could you? You're a survivor where the hell were your instincts?'' She knows the answer to that, he ingored them at the promise she would no longer be suffering. Idiot. ''You were in pain Skye''. She closes her eyes briefly before moving her hand to his face again. ''But that doesn't mean you always have to save me. I love you. And I don't want to lose you''.

　

He's looking at her so in love as he leans down to capture her lips with his, both arms wrap around her back and he lifts her slightly so he doesn't have to bend so far. ''So you're not going to push me away this time''. She teases and Ward breaks the kiss and sighs. ''You're not going to let that go are you?'' Skye winks at him before relaxing her expression, her arms still around his neck. ''I know why you did, I understand''.

　

She feels this smidge of guilt as she remembers exactly how she delt with his rejection, best he not know about that part. ''Nothing that happened was your fault Skye''. Now it's her turn to sigh, roll her eyes. ''I wish everyone would stop saying that, it was still my body I still hurt you. God Grant I threw myself at you thinking it was just sex. That's not how it works between us''. ''Skye I don't blame you''. ''You should, how can you even look at me right now?''

　

Ward kisses her nose but it does nothing to soothe her. ''Because I love you''. He says like it's the simplest thing in the world, but she sees something in his face she doesn't think she was meant to. Grant is a master at masking his emotions but she's so attuned to them now and he never hides anything from her, he slips. Something along the lines of guilt enters his eyes but she can't be sure, it's gone before she can study it further.

　

Grant knows she saw it but doesn't comment. Skye's feet touch the floor as he releases her. The high is gone and now the real world is staring them in the face, Skye shifts from one leg to the other, uncomfortable. ''Where do we go from here Grant?'' She wonders if he had a plan, if he was going to leave eventually. Because they were hurting each other they weren't doing the other any good by forcing themselves together.

　

Ward was so desperate for her to remember and Skye didn't want to, that was the problem and now she hates herself for it. Grant shurgs and pulls her to him again, buries his face in her hair. ''I don't know''. Skye closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of his skin, smiles slightly when he shudders as her nails drift across his broad back. ''I missed these''. She mutters, her hands roving down his back, his shoulders, his abs.

　

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. ''I'm all yours baby''. With that Skye kisses him, once again too afraid of the reality of their situation. She knows they need to talk more, that small little conversation was just the tip of the iceburg. Sex isn't going to fix a thing. But Ward's lips on her neck are too distracting she couldn't possibly push him away. So she kisses him and kisses him forgetting about the elephant in the room getting lost in the moment.

　

It isn't until later that night when he's fast asleep and she goes to the restroom that the truth slaps her in the face. She's drying her hands off looking for her tooth brush, opening a drawer to the right when she freezes. It sticks out like a sore thumb. Just causally resting inside nothing else around it, a small black velvet box and she knows. She knows what's inside it without looking, this wasn't here before. She would of noticed.

　

Grant bought an engagment ring. When? When was he going to ask her? Was he planning something before she lost her memory? Before she hurt him so much and he was a fool to take her back? Skye doesn't even realize she's crying until she's practically sobbing aloud and has to cover her mouth so Grant doesn't hear her and wake up. How did things get so screwed up? They were so happy so in love everything was fine.

　

And just because she wouldn't bend to Tyson's will he took her life and spun it out of control. Grant was going to propse and Tyson took that from him, who the hell gave him the right? With shaky hands Skye lifts the box her thumb about to pop open the lid but then she stops herself, does she want to see this? Would Grant even propose now? Has she damaged them too much? Hurt him beyond repair?

　

Sure now they're both ignoring it but when they sit down to actually talk about what happpened, is he going to realize how deeply this bruised him? Will he leave her? With this cold feeling spreading through her Skye puts the box back in the drawer, composes herself and takes a deep breath. Exits the bathroom, sees Ward still asleep in bed. She doesn't even think before climbing in leaning over his chest and kissing his face.

　

He mumbles something and then his hands are on her waist, kissing her back his eyes still closed. ''I'm sorry Grant I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you I love you I'm sorry''. He brushes the hair out of her face, ''I know baby I know. I love you, it's okay''. It's not and he's realizing that, he doesn't tell her this though. Instead just kisses her until he can no longer taste her tears on his tongue.

　

Morning brings a rude awakening for both of them. Grant leaves her sleeping in bed while he runs out to get coffee and those pastries she likes. When he walks into the shop the sun bright against the windows, he sighs in annoyance as Barton appears from literally nowhere and stands beside him. ''Do you have nothing else to do Clint?'' ''Nope neither does Nat''. Ward sees her sitting at the table to his left, she winks but doesn't join them.

　

''What do you want?'' ''Eager to get back to Skye I'm sure''. ''How did you know I was even going to be here?'' ''We didn't, lucky guess''. Ward knows he's lying. ''You still planning on leaving Grant?'' Ward runs a hand over his face and answers honestly. ''I don't know''. ''I think you should''. He's surprised. Barton just like the rest of the Avengers love Skye, and Ward leaving would hurt her.

　

''Come on super spy you staying would just eat you alive and you know it. I love Skye the girl is like a sister to me, but she isn't the only one in this relationship, she isn't the only one suffering''. Ward places his order and looks around the shop, even with two assassins around he'll never stop being paranoid. ''I'm saying this as your friend, since Kebo isn't here I figure someone has to knock some sense into you. Your pain matters too Ward''.

　

If someone told him last year he'd be having a heart to heart over a girl with Hawkeye at six thirty in the morning in the middle of a coffee shop, he wouldn't of believed them. ''Also you look like shit and there's a hickey on your neck man''. Ward rolls his eyes, hears Romanoff chuckle. ''You love Skye robot I know you do, but that doesn't mean you have to stay with her, you need to heal and so does she''.

　

He really doesn't want to have this conversation, well he does but just not with Clint Barton. Paul has been encouraging Ward to leave New York for days, but the thought of abandoning Skye brings him so much pain he can hardly stand it. He just got her back he needs her he loves her, but as much as he hates to admit it, Barton does have a point. Ward needs time to heal and he can't necessarily do that with Skye around.

　

Ward sighs as he takes the paper bag and cups of coffee, he leaves without a word or looking back to Hawkeye and the Black Widow. When he walks back into the apartment Skye is sitting on the couch fully clothed when their eyes meet he can tell she's been crying. Did she think he just walked out on her? He knows that's exactly what she thought the second he sits down across from her. ''I brought coffee''.

　

He hands her the cup and sets the pastry bag onto the table in front of her. ''I woke up and you were gone''. ''I know I'm sorry. I ran out of coffee, kept forgetting to get any''. Skye doesn't miss how he said I, not we, like this is his apartment. Which she gets, he's been living alone here for weeks. Doesn't make it hurt any less. Grant moves to sit next to her their knees touching and takes her hands. ''Skye we need to talk''.

　

She nods tears already filling her eyes at what he doesn't know, but kisses them away still. ''Sweetheart I''- Skye lifts her face to him and he stops at the fear in her eyes. ''I love you''. She says and Ward cups her face. ''I know you do''. ''And you should hate me you should blame me. I hurt you. Grant people have been hurting you your entire life, your family, Garrett, Shield, I never wanted to be apart of that list but I am''.

　

''You had no control over what you were doing''. The fear turns to fire and he knows he has to tread carefully. ''Damn it stop saying that! I still did them! I wanted to hurt you I wanted to watch you bleed I was going to kill you and no one stopped me. The only reason you're sitting here is because of Kebo. Because he's the only one who had some goddamn sense in this entire situation! You should hate me I hate me for what I did to you''.

　

She's sobbing at this point and when Grant tries to hold her she pushes him away. Skye starts bouncing her leg up and down a nervous habit, so Ward settles for placing his hand on her thigh. The movement stops. It's in this moment right here and now it hits him, he just knows. They can't save each other, they can't heal each other and perhaps Skye knows that as well. He's going to leave her, and maybe he should of done that a while ago.

　

It's going to kill him this right here is going to kill him. He wants to cry he wants to hold her and never let her go, but that wouldn't be good for either of them. Skye needs to sort through what was done to her personally and Ward needs to do the same. They need to take a step back from this and breathe, recover from all the damage they've been through these past weeks. And they can't do that around each other.

　

Both feel so guilty for hurting the other, both blame themselves. ''Skye I have to tell you something''. She notices how cold his tone is, how he's shut himself down. Being the stone robot she first met is the only way he's going to be able to do this, to survive the heart break he knows she's going to feel, he's feeling it now. Ward searches her face as fresh tears start to run down her cheeks, but he notices that she too is wearing a blank mask.

　

He opens his mouth to say something when she pulls her hands out from inside her pockets and the words die in his throat. ''Is it about this?'' It feels like the air has been kicked out of his lungs as she holds up the engagement ring he bought in what seems like another life. He got it out of Kebo's sock drawer a few days ago and put it in the bathroom, in all honesty he was going to take it with him when he left. It's not like she'd need it.

　

Is Skye crying because she thinks he's going to propose right now or because the idea of marrying him is so upsetting? Or is she crying because she knows no matter how hard she wants it, they just can't have it now? ''Skye''. ''You wanted to marry me''. He has to remind himself that it was mirage Skye he told in the chapel about the ring, the real Skye had no clue. She starts sobbing again and this time when Ward holds her she let's him.

　

Grant holds her in his arms and fights back tears himself. He never wanted this, this wasn't supposed to be how this went. When Skye was to find out there was a ring she was supposed to be crying tears of joy, it would be on her finger instead of shaking in her cold hands. Ward doesn't tell her that he still wants to that he'll always want to. That she's the love of his life and he wants more than anything to call her his wife.

　

That would only hurt her. ''I love you''. He whispers into her hair and she buries her face in his neck, her arms tighten around his back. ''When did you buy it?'' She asks several minutes later as she wipes her face. ''Skye I don't''- ''When did you buy it?'' Ward takes her face in his hands, strokes her cheek with his thumb. Doesn't think about the shattered look she seems to already be wearing like she knows how this is going to end.

　

''A few weeks before we went to the safe house''. Skye winces and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths. ''I hate him''. She says through clenched teeth, he doesn't have to ask who she's talking about. Tyson. ''You're not the only one''. Skye rests her forehead against his, ''the box wasn't there before I, well before I left. Why did you move it?'' She knows he hid it, Ward wouldn't be stupid and leave it out in the open like that.

　

He can't lie to her he never will. He feels like someone is taking a knife and twisting it into his chest, not even all his perfect years of training are tuning it out. ''Skye I love you''. Her small hands on his chest, thumb brushing over his collarbone. ''You're leaving aren't you?'' His breath hitches, Skye still isn't opening her eyes her forhead still warm against his. ''I understand Grant. I do. I didn't expect one night was going to fix everything''.

　

She's stopped crying, her breathing is even while his is not. He's baffled, she does? ''You do?'' He sees her sad smile her fingers drift up his neck to his chin before caressing his cheekbones. ''I love you Grant, more than anyone. But none of this was fair to you, you need space you need time away from me and I get that. I hurt you and I'm surprised you're still here to be honest. All I want is for you to be happy and if you can't do that with me, I understand''.

　

He kisses her, hand in her hair to keep her in place. He grabs her other hand and tangles it with his, resting them in his lap. He kisses her until he can't breathe until he's on the verge of breaking down and telling her he's going to stay. So astounded by this woman who lost him, found him again, and is willing to let him go. No one has ever put his feelings before their own god he loves her he loves her so much.

　

_''I'd want her to be happy, even if that happiness no longer includes me''._

　

Ward's words to Paul come back to him, because Skye is doing the same thing. She wants him to be happy again, even if that means leaving her for a little while. ''I don't deserve you''. He whispers against her lips, she shakes her head. ''I don't deserve you. No other man would stick around like you did, you're amazing you know that?'' He opens his eyes to find her's full of love, she gives him a smile. He can't tell if she's putting on an act or not.

　

''What else was I going to do?'' Is all he responds and Skye is kissing him again. It's the cool diamond of the engagement ring brushing against him that does him in. If he doesn't leave soon he'll talk himself out of it, he'll just keep sitting here kissing her and not caring about anything else. So with a pain he's never felt before he breaks away and holds her face in his hands. Gazing at her like he's trying to remember every single detail. (He is.)

　

Skye gives him the saddest smile he's ever seen and Grant blinks back tears, no one ever told him love could be this cruel. ''Go. I'll be waiting right here for you''. Honestly, he's about to break down right in her arms. ''I love you Skye, you're the love of my life''. ''And you're mine''. He can't help himself he kisses her again and again and again. ''I love you Grant''. He knows that's his cue. It's time.

　

He stands his legs unsteady but he doesn't let it show, Skye remains sitting looking up at him. The ring clasped tightly in her hand. Ward doesn't bring it up, he's fighting everything inside him that says get down on one knee and ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. So with all the strength he has left he bends down to kiss the top of her head, one hand on her shoulder. ''I can't ask you to wait for me''. She actually rolls her eyes.

　

''You're not. I love you''. He kisses her one more time and then with a weight in his chest he walks out of the apartment.

　

Skye just sits there not moving barely breathing, she's alone all of ten minutes when the front door opens. It's not Grant. It's Natasha. The Black Widow silently sits next to her, wipes the tears from Skye's face. ''I was always afraid of Grant dying''. ''I know''. ''I was never afraid of him leaving me''. She starts wailing and Nat puts her head in her lap, stroking her hair. Whispering calm words in russian but it does nothing to soothe Skye.

　

Is he ever going to come back?

　

 

 

*

　

It's been three days since he left Skye and Ward has barely eaten or slept. He's been on a plane for hours, been in the car for longer. He's just walked out of his crappy hotel room and is on the way to a local diner not too far. Ward walks through the door the cool air hitting him instantly, he'd forgotten how unforgiving the heat of Texas is. Every waitress in the diner smiles warmly at him but Grant doesn't have the patience, he's on the edge of snapping.

　

And there's only one thing that can help with that. He walks across the tile floor straight to the booth in the back, slips in and watches the surprise take over the man across from him. ''So the prodigal son returns''. ''Don't make it weird Kebo''. Kebo doesn't smile at his friend, just eats the pie in front of him calmly. ''I'm assuming Skye is alive''. ''She is''. ''Then why are you here?'' Ward takes a deep breath and looks out the window.

　

''Oh bloody hell what did you do?'' Ward licks his lips and bites the inside of his cheek. ''She remembers me''. ''I ask again, why are you here? I'm assuming you just forgave all the shit she did to you and took her back arms open. I know which body part you're thinking with and it is not your brain mate''. ''I left her''. ''Oh''. ''Yeah''. The two men don't speak and then Kebo is pushing his plate in front of Ward.

　

''So that's why you look like shit. Eat''. Ward obeys only because he knows he'll never hear the end of it. After five minutes Grant says quietly, ''I'm sorry''. ''Nothing to apologize for Grant. But to make it even I am going to need to punch you in the mouth at least once''. ''Go ahead, I deserve it''. Ward meets Kebo's eyes who scoffs, ''no you don't. Jesus, I missed you you big dumb insecure idiot''.

　

Grant just shakes his head, already exasperated. ''Texas Kebo? Really? You know how much I hate it here''. Kebo grins, ''Fully aware of that boss''. He smiles and Ward can't help but smile as well, he's missed him too. It's an unspoken statement why Ward tracked him down, why he showed up here without warning. He needs Kebo he always has, and they both know it. ''Come on there's a bar a few minutes down the road. You need a drink''.

　

Kebo slaps money onto the table and throws an arm over Ward's shoulder as they walk out. ''Just admit it robot, you missed me too. Come on it's not hard''. Ward rolls his eyes. ''You know I did, jackass''. Ward might be in pieces but Kebo has always been there to glue him back together, and he was a fool to ever take advantage of that. ''You needed to get out of Stark Tower anyway, you were getting this hero complex about you and it was annoying''.

　

''I was not''. ''Were too''. ''Kebo no I wasn't''. ''Yes you were, made me want to hit you''. ''God you're a child''. ''I'm aware''. No matter what always seems to happen to Grant, Kebo is always there to help him through it. This time isn't any different.

　

And nothing is going to change that.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Ward couldn't go much longer without Kebo, I'm so happy he's back.
> 
> Also some of you might be angry at how this chapter turned but Skye and Ward need time to heal separately, they were no good to each other when they hated and blame themselves.


	23. I've Been Looking Sad In All the Nicest Places, I See You Around In All These Empty Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward's lives after they leave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to have time to update today, but here we go. Waking up early has it's advantages.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

_Three Months Later_

　

 

Skye stares out the window of her office, the sun hiding behind the clouds and she prays for it to come out today. She toys with the necklace resting against her skin, the silver chain holding the ring Ward left behind. The cell phone on the desk rings but Skye makes no move to answer it, it's not the one person she really wants to talk to. It never is. So many things have changed in the last few months it still takes Skye by surprise most mornings.

　

The building Tony had on reserve as a safe haven for Inhumans has now been turned into a full blown safe house. After Grant left Skye stayed in bed for a couple days and then decided to get off her ass and focus on something else. Throw herself into something that mattered, take her broken heart and put it to good use. She wasn't helping herself or anyone else crying into a pillow and feeling sorry for herself.

　

She's pretty sure Ward isn't doing that, he's been hunting down Hydra at every chance he gets, more than likely to distract himself from her. She gets that, Skye is doing the same thing keeping busy to soothe the sting of lonliness. So she used to Index Nat gave her and used it to her advantage, met with several Inhumans and recruited them. There were a lot willing to join her in taking down Hydra and destroying Shield.

　

So that's what she's doing that's her life now, organizing missions to take down both government agencies. She's a leader a boss, in charge of several Inhumans that respect her. Skye never knew she wanted leadership like this until she had it, the power the trust that comes with something like this, well she doesn't know why she waited so long to embrace it. Lincoln and his friends Joey and Alisha are not involved in Skye's personal war.

　

But they do come by and visit whenever they can, sometimes they take Skye out for drinks. It's nice having a team of people around her that understand who she is, her powers. The Avengers never really got her Inhuman status, no matter how hard they tried there was always that wedge between all of them with her. Skye sighs and runs her hand through her now shorter hair, brushes the bangs out of her eyes.

　

The hair was a result of her dying need of a change mixed with too much alcohol. It's nearly shoulder length now and Skye has finally gotten used to it. Thinking of the Avengers puts this ache in her chest that she pushes down, they have been on the outs ever since Ward left. That night after he walked out Skye went to Stark Tower and just lost it. Yelled at all of them for how horrible they were to Grant when she didn't remember him.

　

That no one acted like they cared about him at all, that she was the only one who mattered. They apologized but Skye screamed that she wasn't the one they needed to say sorry to, that if Ward ever came back they were to get on their hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. Ever since that night Skye has distanced herself from them, too angry for how they treated Grant like he wasn't in any pain, that what happened didn't faze him.

　

She hardly speaks to Tony or Nat anymore, Steve and Wanda along with Sam are giving her space. The only one she really talks to is Bruce, and on rare occasion Clint will stop by and check on her. She's grateful to Barton, he was the only one who stuck up for Ward. Everyone else she's still so horrified with, they claimed Grant was one of them but when he was in pain hardly anyone tried to comfort him, he was all alone.

　

It's not fair it's not right. He deserved better than that. The phone rings again and this time Skye switches it off, Grant only calls her the last Saturday of every month and today is only Tuesday. When he calls it's the same conversation between them, how are you? Are you okay? Where are you what are you doing, how was your day? Nothing personal no details if he's ever coming home. Not that she expects anything from him.

　

Skye hates herself for how she treated him, three months of being apart hasn't changed that. She knows it wasn't her fault that he doesn't blame her no one does, but sometimes she wishes someone would just grab her by the shoulders and tell her she was cruel to him. That it was her fault that Ward should of left the second she lost her memory, if he didn't stick around she wouldn't of almost killed him, hurt him the way she did.

　

He wouldn't of been by himself in that damn apartment (which she's still living in) without any kind of support. It's not like the Avengers were helping him, they were too concerned with Skye's well being and she wishes they wouldn't of been. Ward matters too she wasn't the only one in pain. Before the anger can get the best of her and she goes to Stark Tower and starts yelling again (which she has done many times over the past weeks)

　

Skye stands up and looks around the neat office. Yes she has an office now and at first it seemed so stupid but it's actually very useful. Running a small army of Inhumans isn't easy, hacking into both Hydra and Shield every day for a mission is much easier in a secluded office with three computers than on her phone in the middle of the street. The only personal thing on her desk is a small picture of Ward by her second computer.

　

It's one of him smiling, he wasn't paying attention to the phone in her hand had no idea she was taking the picture. He was laughing at something Kebo said in the early days of their relationship, before it all went bad. She misses him, she understands why he left. Hell she supported him, and agrees that they both need time to heal apart it's the only way they're going to recover.

　

A knock on the door pulls Skye away from her thoughts and Victoria enters the room. She's able to paralyze someone in less than a second, very useful in the field. Shield put her on the Index afer they invaded her home in Canda to tag her. Her having powers wasn't her fault she was born this way, which is why she joined Skye's team, she wants revenge. Victoria is in her late twenties, she has two kids that adore Skye, they visit often.

　

''Vic you look nervous''. The woman does, she's playing with the ends her brown hair her eyes are wide she's shaking. ''Skye there's someone in the lobby to see you''. ''Who is it?'' She's about to check the cameras but then with a shaky unsteady voice Victoria says, ''it's the Black Widow''. Quake sighs loudly in annoyance, this is the last thing she wants to deal with today. ''We could try and stall her for you while you slip out back, Tina has a car waiting''.

　

''No it's fine I'll handle her, I was about to leave anyway''. Skye walks out of her bland office the only life inside is a fake plant that Lincoln insisted she have to brighten up the place. The building is very similiar to Stark Tower technology wise, it's only two stories not a thousand like Tony's. Skye has a total of twelve Inhumans working for her, all with powers all want revenge on either Shield or Hydra, a lot of the times both.

　

There are living quaters on the second floor, most of them stay to recover after missions, only two live here full time. It wasn't hard for her to track them down and pitch what she wanted to do, once the words bring down Hydra or Shield were said, most of them were in. Skye enters the freshly mopped lobby, the white expensive tiles under her boots, the wide windows giving her full view of New York.

　

The first thing she thinks about when she walks in every morning is how both she and Ward nearly died here. It hasn't stopped over the months she's been here and it probably never will. When that happens Skye takes out her frustrations on the punching bag in the gym in the basement. There's also a large training room to her right where her and Lincoln teach the other Inhumans how to use their powers in the field.

　

If you would of told Skye six months ago she'd be in charge of fellow Inhumans that help her destroy Shield and Hydra she would of laughed, if you told her she'd hate the people she used to call family there's no way she'd believe you. If you told her Ward would leave her and there was this big empty hole in her life, she'd probably punch you. But here she is. Fresh anger like a wound opening back up as she walks up to Natasha and glares at her former mentor.

　

The three Inhumans that are currently here hover Skye, she's still surprised how everyone treats her, very protective of the boss. Quake doesn't give her former mentor time to say anything, instead she keeps walking over to the empty reception desk that's never used and she's not sure why Yo-Yo ( a fellow Inhuman she's grown close to) swore up and down they'd need it. And gets her leather jacket out from the chair.

　

''Skye you can't keep ignoring me''. ''I'm not Nat''. Skye puts her jacket on along with a pair of sunglasses and turns to Victoria. ''I'll be back call me if you need anything''. ''Sure thing boss''. She leaves the building and enters in the security code, putting the building on alert. If anything happens it's programmed to notify her immediately and go on lock down. She may be angry at Tony right now, but the man thinks of everything.

　

Nat follows her out, ''Skye''- ''I'm not speaking to you because if I do it will result in me punching you in the face. Don't see that ending well''. ''I'm sorry''. Skye bites the inside of her cheek and sighs as they walk down the street. ''Sorry doesn't do anything for me Natasha. I'm not the one you should be saying it to''. ''Look what is it going to take for you to fogive us?'' ''A time machine''. ''Skye''.

　

''God Nat you know you should of thought about this before you were a complete bitch to Ward. You and everyone else. Why was Clint the only one who cared? He didn't even like Ward when they first met but you did. You understood Grant long before I ever did, so why didn't you treat him like you should of? Yes I was in pain but so was he, he needed you he needed his friends especially when Kebo left. So where were you?''

　

Natasha is silent and Skye turns down an alley, facing the woman who saved her who taught her everything she knows and now she can't even stand to look at her. ''Where were you Nat?'' Skye can't tell if there's guilt in her eyes or not. ''Worried about you''. ''You shouldn't of been, Ward needed you''. Skye lifts her hands and half a second later she's soaring through the air landing on top of one of the buildings, anything to get away from Nat.

　

It's not the most mature thing to do but Skye doesn't care, thinking of the Avengers just makes her sick to her stomach now. Skye walks along a roof and finds herself pulling out her phone, dying to talk to Grant. She misses his voice, it'll be another week before he calls her. She never calls first, it's all on his terms. Skye figures it's the least she can do after everything. She misses him so much, his laugh his smile the way he held her the way he loved her.

　

She wants him to come back but knows he might not, he needs time and she'll give him as much as he needs.

　

 

 

*

　

''You know I expected Quake to be here too, I'm disappointed. That's one fine piece of ass you got there Ward''. Grant doesn't rise to the bait, just levels the target with a glare and gives a satisifed smirk when he sees the fear enter the other man's eyes. ''Boss stop playing around I'm bored, he's the only one left get on with it''. ''Kebo shut up''. ''You know I have the attention span of a squirrel and I'm hungry. Steak after this?''

　

Ward's taget Michael tries to make a move but is quickly taken down with a punch to the jaw and a kick to the ribs. Before the other man can say anything else Grant pulls the trigger, spits blood out onto the floor. He walks out of the Hydra base without a word, sends a message to Barton that he's taken one more off the list. This is all he's been doing for the past three months, taking on mission after mission like they're going out of style.

　

It's all he can do to distract himself from how much he misses Skye. And god how he misses her. He doesn't regret his decision to leave it's been good for him, healthy. Especially now that Kebo is back at his side Ward feels better, more himself more secure. He's healing according to Paul, but that doesn't stop the ache in his chest at the thought of Skye. ''You alright?'' ''I miss her''. He tells Kebo as they get into a car.

　

Kebo gives him a sympathetic look, he's the only one Ward doesn't mind it, Kebo knows everything about him.''I know you do boss''. Grant only speaks to her once a month, it's all he can handle. He fights the urge to go back to New York every day and tell Skye how much he loves her, how much he wants her back. But he know he's not fully over what happened between them, he can admit now how much she hurt him.

　

It wasn't until he actually left that it hit him, he didn't realize the extent of all the damage until he was away from her. Only when he found Kebo did Grant understand that he was angry at everyone, Shield, the Avengers and yes perhaps even a little bit at Skye herself. He doesn't blame her for what happened how could he? She didn't ask for this. But he just wishes she could of fought harder, maybe remembered him sooner.

　

Which isn't fair he knows that, he and Paul have been working on it. Ward also hasn't seen mirage Skye since that night on his patio, that was the last time. Paul has been a constant yet again in Grant's life, similiar to the time after he lost John. They don't go a day without speaking and it's really helped, Ward doesn't feel lost like he's drowning out at sea anymore. ''God I can't take that puppy dog expression, here you can pick dinner tonight''.

　

Kebo says and Ward just rolls his eyes. He's missed his friend, Kebo has always had Ward's back. There's just something about him that brings out the best in Ward, makes him believe he's not the monster his family and Shield make him out to be. ''So when are you planning going back? You are going to go back aren't you?'' Kebo asks as he and Ward sit pool side at their hotel, a pizza and a six pack of beer between them.

　

''Of course I'm going to go back''. ''When?'' ''I don't know.Why? You miss Skye already?'' ''Robot I miss a few things about New York and your girlfriend is not one of them''. ''You're lying''. Kebo sighs, ''I really hate you and your dumb Specialist skills sometimes''. Grant chuckles and takes a sip of beer. He wants to call Skye but he made a promise to only talk to her once a month, he doesn't want to break that, it'd be too hard to talk to her more than that.

　

When they do speak it's usually always polite conversations, the usual. They ask how the other is doing, occasionally say how much they miss each other. After he left Kebo had to talk him out of keeping tabs on Skye, he just wanted to see how was she doing if she was happy. So now he really has no idea what she's been doing the past few months. He keeps in touch with Barton and sometimes Natasha, but they have an unspoken agreement to not speak of Skye.

　

He hopes she's alright, whatever she's doing. ''Oh Paul called by the way''. ''I'll call him later''. Grant knows it's only a matter of time before he goes back to Stark Tower, before he sees Skye again and god how he wants to. He thinks about the engagement ring he left her with and wants more than anything to one day call her his wife. Would she still want him? Was she just lying when she told him she understood his reasons for leaving?

　

Does she hate him? Will she not want him back? What if she moves on? ''Robot breathe you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Skye is fine she doesn't hate you, poor girl is in love with so chill out. Do I need to throw you in the pool?'' Ward takes a deep breath, Kebo has a habit of usually knowing what he's thinking. It takes a few minutes to compose himself and then Ward is saying, ''you'd never be able to touch me''.

　

Kebo laughs, ''are you forgetting I too was trained?'' ''No but my skills surpass yours''. ''Wow okay let me just knock down your ego right now, who was the idiot that got shot last month? You. And who was the hero who saved the day and got us out alive? Me. So get your head out the Shield Academy's asshole for a second there super spy''. Kebo has a point not that Ward would ever admit it.

　

They contine to eat in silence and Ward relaxes, it's okay. He's okay right now and he didn't think he ever would be again. He's alright Skye is safe and one day, maybe some day soon they'll be together again. He can wait for that, after all he's nothing if not patient.

　


	24. Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets a surprise visitor, Skye and her team of Inhumans are recruited on a mission for Hydra.

 

It's two months later and Skye is sitting alone in the coffee shop by her and Ward's apartment, she watches the city pass before her eyes. She still comes here every morning six a.m. on the dot, orders the same thing. The workers always asked her where her gorgeous boyfriend was in the beginning, they don't ask anymore. Instead they give her sympathetic looks when they think she isn't paying attention and free coffee.

　

At least the coffee is good.

　

It's been a long five months since Ward left, and Skye is starting to forget small things. Is that normal? Is it too early for that? She's starting to forget the feel of his laughter against her skin early in the morning, his smell, she's been wearing the clothes he left behind and they all smell like her now. Yesterday she woke up and forgot what his hands looked like and she cried for thirty minutes in her office.

　

Skye sits in this shop on purpose no matter how many times she lies to herself about it. Every morning she comes here, sits down for an hour and reads the newspaper. Just hoping one day she'll look up from the paper and he'll come walking through the door and tell her how much he's missed her. Pathetic. Skye has never met this side of herself, she never had someone she loved so much leave her before.

　

Some days she hates how desperate she's become, pining over a man who might not come back, she wouldn't if she were Ward. She'd of run for the hills never looking back once. Skye looks around the small shop, the small glances people give her don't even faze her anymore. People taking pictures when they think she isn't looking, somtimes baseball caps and sunglasses don't work as disguises.

　

Over the past few months Skye has slowly come to realize that she doesn't blame herself for what happened, it's not like she asked Shield to make her forget Ward. She's also learned to forgive herself for the things she did while her memory was shot, it's a slow going process but she's getting there. She never wanted to hurt Ward, that might not be something she'll ever get over.

　

Grant has been hurt his entire life and Skye never wanted to be included in that. No one has loved him the way she does and for her to try and hurt him like everyone else, well that's still hard to swallow. But if Grant can forgive her, she should be able to forgive herself too. It's a work in progress. Her phone rings on the table and she answers with a sigh, ''what?'' ''Well good morning to you too sunshine''. ''Did you need something Lincoln?''

　

''Just wondering when you're going to be in, Yo-Yo wants to spar with you again''. ''Tell her I'm on my way. Everything else okay?'' ''Everything is fine''. She hangs up goes to stand when something catches her eye. Outside the window before disappearing, the back door to the shop opens and Irene the manager greets the person warmly. When said person comes into view it takes everything inside of Skye to not react.

　

To keep a tight lid on her powers so this entire block doesn't go down. She bites the inside of her cheek as he slips into the booth and sits opposite of her. ''Hello Skye''. ''What the hell are you doing here Coulson?'' The former Director of Shield smiles at her it's forced and fake they both know it. The last time they saw each other he was threatening to kill Ward again, so Skye isn't exactly happy to see him.

　

The fact that he nearly did kill Grant on Maveth last year isn't exactly helping his case.

　

''I'm going to cut to the chase Quake because I don't want to be here anymore than you do''. ''I highly doubt that''. Skye looks out the window and sees Melinda May and Bobbi Morse trying to fade into the crowd, failing. ''Aren't May and Bobbi some of Shield's best agents? They should work on blending in''. ''I'll be sure to pass the message along''. Skye takes a sip of her coffee, ''why are you here? You're wasting my time just sitting there staring at me''.

　

Coulson takes off his stupid sunglasses and shares a glance with May through the glass. ''I wanted to apologize for what Tyson did to you, it wasn't right''. Skye simply rolls her eyes, ''is that it? I don't want or need your apology so if that's all get the hell out''. Phil gives her another tight smile. ''You look really uncomfortable when you do that''. She tells him, he ignores her. ''Speaking of Tyson, I have a deal I want to offer''.

　

Skye raises an eyebrow, this could be fun. And he's peeked her interest, besides she hasn't had a good laugh in a while, like she'd ever team up with Saint Coulson and his band of hypocrites. She leans back against the seat and gestures for him to continue. ''You must hate Tyson so much''. Skye doesn't respond. ''What if I told you there was a way for you to get revenge?'' Skye folds her hands atop the table, ''I don't hate him''.

　

''There's no need to lie Quake, I know you remember Ward''. Damn she was really hoping he didn't know that, how does he? Did someone tell him? ''The Inhuman who did that to you came back to us after Natasha let her go, she was in so much pain a few months ago and told Tyson you had broken her hold over you. He wasn't happy about it''. ''I could care less about that bastard's happiness''. ''I know that's why I'm here''.

　

''Well spit it out I don't have all day''. He leans forward like the words he's about to speak are either dangerous or stupid. She's assuming both. ''I'll offer you a trade. Tyson for Ward''. Oh, so stupid then. The shop is filled with Skye's laughter, she snorts into her coffee cup, wipes her eyes. ''God. I'll give it to you Phil you have balls. Wow. Who's the traitor now?'' Coulson blanches at that.

　

''I knew you hated Ward but to betray your boss, well that's just sad. And there's irony in there somewhere but I'm not touching it. The fact that you would even offer that is hilarious''. Just to make him sweat a little the floor below them rumbles, the window cracks slightly. ''You hate Tyson, I hate Ward. Don't you want revenge for what he did to you? He made you forget the man you love''.

　

Skye narrows her eyes, ''I'm fully aware of what he did Coulson. If I was making a move against Tyson I sure as hell wouldn't come to you for help''. ''You wouldn't would you? I guess you and your small army of Inhuman could get the job done if you wanted''. Skye already knew she was on Shield's radar months ago, still doesn't care. They won't touch her or anyone involved. She knows she poses a threat to Shield and Hydra, but she always has.

　

She doesn't like his tone though, there's a thinly veiled threat in there. ''Phil I swear if you come after my Inhumans I will destroy you''. Just for dramatic effect the ground shakes yet again and the windows in the shop by where May is standing, shatter. People start screaming and Skye knows she's drawing attention to herself but can't find it inside to care. ''I have no desire to come after you Skye''. ''But you will, eventually it's only a matter of time''.

　

Coulson spreads out his hands, ''give me a reason not to''. Skye chuckles, it's devoid of humor. ''Oh you're good. But if you want Grant you're going to have to do it without me. You're right I hate your boss, but there's no way I'd ever trade Ward for him. You're an idiot''. Skye gets up to leave and on her way out she says, ''but I have to warn you, you come after Ward and you won't like how it ends''. ''Is that a threat?'' ''Yes''.

　

She leaves the coffee shop and gets into her car, not even caring that May and Bobbi are watching her. When she's gone May turns to Coulson, ''told you that wouldn't work''. ''It was worth a shot. I really thought she'd want Tyson and she'd do anything to get him''. ''I told you it wasn't a good idea, she loves Ward she's not going to betray him''. Phil sighs. ''Skye and her Inhumans are going to be a problem, but we need them''.

　

May glances at him as Bobbi walks up to the pair. ''Where are we going now?'' ''Stark Tower''.

　

When Skye walks into her office she falls into her chair, puts her feet on the desk. Already feels a headache coming on as Lincoln and Yo-Yo trail after her. ''Lincoln do you have anything for a headache?'' He hands her two pills and a water bottle, ''thanks''. Skye thought it would be hard to be friends with him after everything, that she'd caused too much damage. But that wasn't the case, in fact they are better as friends than they ever were as lovers.

　

''Everything alright boss?'' ''Guess who I just ran into?'' Skye asks as she logs into her computer. ''Who?'' ''Phil Coulson''. ''Agent Phil Coulson, of Shield?'' ''The very one''. ''What did he want?'' Skye takes another sip of water before responding. ''Lincoln remember when I told you Shield attacked me a few months ago?'' He nods. Skye didn't tell him all the details just that she wasn't herself for a while and the Director of Shield was responsible.

　

''Well he offered the man in charge of that to me on a silver platter basically''. ''And?'' ''And in exchange he wanted Ward''. Yo-Yo smirks at her, ''the gorgeous man in the photo on your desk who looks like his cheekbones were carved by God himself?'' Skye laughs, ''yeah''. She glances at it, a pang of longing in her chest. God she misses him. Her fingers stroke the chain still holding the engagement ring he left with her.

　

''Let me guess you told Coulson no?'' ''Amoung other things''. ''I doubt he liked that''. Skye shrugs, ''he won't come after us and even if he does it won't be a problem. I'll keep us safe''. Besides if things get really bad and she can't handle it the Avengers will be there to back her up, even after it all they are her family and wouldn't leave her in trouble to die. Skye sighs into her hands and calls Victoria. ''Can you bring me a coffee please?'' ''Sure boss''.

　

Lincoln shakes his head at her, ''she's more your assistant than anything''. ''Victoria loves me''. The Inhuman in question comes in and hands Skye coffee. ''Thank you''. ''Oh Justin wanted to know if you had any missions for us today''. ''Tell him no nothing for today''. ''You got it boss''. Lincoln and Yo-Yo follow her out. ''You still owe me that match''. Yo-Yo calls over her shoulder.Skye winks, ''be out there in a minute''.

　

Her phone rings, it's Barton. ''What's up?'' ''Coulson is at Stark Tower''. ''What? Why?'' ''Apparently there's some huge Hydra threat that involves all of us, seems serious Quake. Fury is here''. ''Things were fine with Hydra yesterday''. ''Honey we have intel that says otherwise''. Skye reads in between what he's not saying. ''Nat gave you the intel''. ''Yes, seems pretty bad. Like end times bad''. ''I'm sure you're overreacting''.

　

''I'm not, Hydra is planning something big. Even Cap is worried''. Skye sighs dramatically. ''Clint you know Nat Tony and I are not on speaking terms''. ''And I respect that but I doubt Hydra does. This is the world we're talking about, you know the one you swore to protect when you became an Avenger?'' ''Don't try to guilt my way into this''. ''You know I'm right. Besides this would be a good time to show what your Inhumans can do''.

　

''That was a good card to play Clint''. ''I know it was, you in now?'' Skye checks the cameras around the building before responding, ''give me ten minutes''. She drinks the rest of her coffee and goes out into the lobby. Yo-Yo, Lincoln, Alisha, Joey and Victoria are the only ones here at the moment, they are excellent at using their powers in the field now. Skye convinced Lincoln Joey and Alisha last month to join her small army.

　

Skye leans against the reception desk and watches them, if Hydra really is planning something, an all out war of some kind does she want to risk these people? They trust her with their lives, but she doesn't want them to die. Maybe she should just go to Stark Tower alone, take this mission on her own like she used to. Lincoln is laughing at whatever Victoria just said, she's always loved his smile.

　

He glances at her, sees the worry on her face. ''Everything okay?'' All eyes turn to her and Skye puts on that blank mask she's so perfected. They knew what they were getting into, she was very straight forward when it came to what they were doing here. So she takes a deep breath and asks, ''you guys want to save the world real quick?'' Which is how they find themselves in the elevator of Stark Tower half an hour later.

　

The last time Skye was here things didn't end on a happy note, it was a couple months ago and there was a lot of yelling, she broke things. She just can't get over how Grant was treated, it stil makes her angry just thinking about it. ''If I start to lose it just get me out of here''. She tells Yo-Yo who promises she will, Lincoln nods in agreement all too familiar with the bad blood between Skye, Iron Man and the Black Widow.

　

Coulson and his team are in the living room along with Maria Hill and Nick Fury, Nat, Steve, Tony, Sam and Wanda are in the kitchen. Barton is standing by the elevator doors waiting for her, when she enters all eyes are on her. ''You couldn't of run your Inhuman summer camp by me first?'' Fury asks and Skye smirks. ''You're not important anymore old man accept it, move on''. He just shakes his head and looks at Lincoln.

　

The Inhumans are sticking close to Skye as all eyes roam over them, Skye looks very intimidating very much in charge right now. She likes it, this feeling of power. They should feel threatend. ''Ward isn't with you?'' Coulson asks. ''He's not available at the moment''. Is all the answer anyone is getting but May it seems can't help herself. ''He's been hunting down Hydra for a year and all of a sudden he can't help? What at the first sign of trouble he goes running?''

　

''That's enough Agent May''. Fury says, he's been briefed on the whereabouts of Grant Ward. Skye let's it slide and looks around the room, ''so what's going on?'' ''Nat has intel that Hydra is making a move in Washington, we have spies that back it up. An army is being sent out''. Steve answers. She doesn't have to ask why Washington, there are powerful people there. ''So this army needs my team of Inhumans, Shield agents and the Avengers? Tony did you create another Ultron?''

　

''Skye''. Nat warns but Quake pays her no mind. ''No I didn't I learned my lesson thank you very much. It's not just Hydra agents, Shield isn't the only ones who have powered individuals on thier side. We don't exactly know what we're walking into''. Skye looks back and forth between everyone and sighs, ''so this means we all have to work together right? Great''. Stark Tower is silent until Nat says, ''Have you talked to Ward?''

　

Honestly it's something so small but Skye snaps. ''Don't talk about him''. ''I'm only saying he could be of use''- ''He stays out of this Nat, end of story''. ''I don't think that's up to you Skye''. Skye walks into the kitchen and faces her. ''Haven't you hurt him enough? Don't drag him into this''. ''Skye all I'm saying is we need someone like Ward on our side''. May mutters something about him switching sides and Skye almost growls in annoyance.

　

''He left for a reason and we're not pushing him to coming back for a Hydra mission''. ''Skye you have to put your personal feelings aside''. Skye's hands twitch at her sides and she leans closer to Nat. '''My personal feelings are set aside because if they weren't I'd of punched you by now''. No surprise colors Natasha's face but she does look a bit disappointed. ''Skye come on, it's been months''. ''Tony stay the hell out of it''.

　

''We're a family Skye don't you remember that?'' Tony looks so sad and for a moment Skye wants to hug him, it's so rare that he is happy these days. ''Ward was apart of our family, and the way you treated him wasn't right, you don't do that to someone you care about''. ''And we're sorry about that''. She scoffs, ''you have a funny way of showing it''. ''What is that supposed to mean?'' Nat asks.

　

''I get that you're sorry, but has anyone tracked Grant down and apologized to his face? Nat you're one of the best you can find him if you wanted to, but I know you haven't. Why? Why is it so hard for the both of you to admit you mistreated him? Why was Barton the only one who stuck up for him? Everyone was so glad when I found Ward, when I fell in love with him. But when I lost him you weren't there when he needed you, I was fine he wasn't''.

　

Stark Tower is silent, Wanda puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and Skye nods in thanks. ''Girl does have a point''. Sam chimes in. ''I'm so disappointed in you''. Quake tells Nat and Tony who glance at each other. Before Nat can repsond her phone rings and Skye can tell by her body language it's Bucky. She goes into the other room to talk and Skye turns to her team. ''Was that losing it?'' Alisha asks, Sam and Steve shake their heads.

　

Shield goes back to ignoring her, discussing strategy with Fury and Hill. Skye moves over to the elevators and Steve walks up to her. ''For the record I agree with you, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and Ward when you needed it''. Skye gives Cap a smile, how could anyone ever be angry with him? ''You don't always have to drop your entire life for me, I never wanted that''. ''I know''. He winks at her, ''I like the hair by the way''.

　

While her team freaks out over the fact that Captain America is in the same room as them, it doesn't escape Skye the uneasy glances Steve keeps sending Coulson's way. Skye assumes it's over the fact Phil tried to kill Ward, a member of Steve's team and he won't let that go. ''I'm sorry too, I should of been here for you and Ward''. ''Wanda I'm not mad at you or Sam, you have your own lives. It's just Nat and Tony didn't even try to help him''.

　

''I'm still sorry''. ''It's fine''. ''Are you okay?'' Skye looks at Wanda and fights back the emotion in her throat, her fingers going to her necklace again. ''I miss him''. Wanda wraps an arm around her shoulder, ''he'll come back Skye, he loves you. Any man that looks at a woman like she's the sun, won't stay away for long''. Skye chuckles, ''he did look at me like that didn't he?'' The Scarlet Witch nods.

　

Steve calls her back into the kitchen as Nat joins them, the elevator dings but Skye doesn't turn. Thinking it's either Bucky or more Shield agents there's no reason. Until she hears that familiar voice breathing her name like she's some kind of goddess. ''Skye''. Eyes wide she turns around and comes face to face with Grant Ward. And her world without him in it starts spinning again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember that Skyeward look in 2x18?
> 
> Imagine that here, in that ending scene that's it that's the look.


	25. With You I'd Withstand All of Hell to Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Skye along with her Inhumans, Shield and the Avengers have stop a growing Hydra threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about the next couple of chapters, and by the way we're reaching the end here guys.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.

 

''You sure about this boss?'' Ward nods as he and Kebo enter into the elevator at Stark Tower. These last five months without Skye have been hell, but he needed them. He needed time on his own to heal from everything that happened between them. He needed distance because even though none of what happened was her fault, it still broke him. Skye hurt him in many ways, he's finally able to move past it.

　

He's ready to move on with his life and if Skye isn't, if she still hasn't forgiven herself then he's going to fight for her. He's going to be there every day reassuring her in every way he can, giving her time if she needs it. Because he loves her. Because he cannot go a day longer without seeing her face, he's here for her. To gain her trust back to love her again, doesn't care how long it takes.

　

He'd wait a lifetime for her if he had to.

　

''When we get in there don't freak out''. Ward tells Kebo who scoffs, ''I'm not going to freak out when have I ever?'' ''All the time''. ''Name one''. The look on Grant's face has Kebo shaking his head, ''actually don't do that. I'll be fine. You'll stick up for me if Quake tries to kill me right? I mean after all I was only trying to protect you''. ''You should probably not bring that up''. ''You forgave me for that''. ''And so did Skye, hopefully''. ''That does nothing to reassure me''.

　

The first thing Ward is aware if is all the Shield agents in the living room, May and Coulson along with Hill glare at him the second he enters. What's going on? Kebo is on alert and sticks close to Ward as he turns a corner, sees the Avengers in the kitchen. Barton winks at him but says nothing, moves to stand next to _her._ It's like he's forgotten how to breathe, he'd recognize her anywhere, her back is to him.

　

He says her name and Skye turns around wide eyed as if she's dreaming that she can't imagine he'd be here. She's more beautiful than he remembered, she cut her hair. God how had he gone so long without her? Even if she never wanted him back he'd be content to just look at her from across a room like he is now. Skye is and always we be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, he's never wanted anyone the way he has her.

　

''Grant?'' He isn't sure what to do next, does he respect her space and not move from this spot? He wants to march across the floor and take her in his arms. never let her go. Kiss her until she forgets her name, love her like he's been dying to do for months. Ward smiles but Skye doesn't return it. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' At first he thinks her anger is directed at him but it's not.

　

Skye spins around to face Nat and Ward can practically taste the tension in the air, the anger. ''Why is he here? Did you call him?'' ''I know right now you think the worst of me, but no I didn't call him''. Barton comes to Ward's side and claps him on the shoulder, ''picked a hell of a time to come back''. ''What's going on?'' ''Hydra is starting a war apparently. Shield and the rest of us are going to Washington to stop them''.

　

Grant listens to Nat and Skye argue back and forth and he wonders what's going on between them, are they fighting because of him? He just stands there like an idiot, the Inhumans present don't escape his notice, what are they doing here? Was Skye successful in getting them to join so they could stop Hydra? Steve is at Ward's side along with Sam, they both apologize and Ward isn't sure what for.

　

''I'm sorry for not being around, you're apart of my team and I didn't defend you when it counted. Forgive me''. In all his years Ward never thought Captain America would be saying sorry to him, Coulson apparently has a problem with that. ''You're going to help us stop Hydra?'' Ward tenses ever so slightly and Stark Tower is quiet once more. ''I have been for a year Coulson''. ''You could always switch sides, you've done it before''.

　

Grant has flashes of his time on Maveth the feel of Phil's hand crushing his chest and if it wasn't for Steve Rogers he'd be dead right now. ''I have no interest in Hydra''. Both Hill and May scoff, ''you're lying''. Kebo is about to jump in and defend his friend but Skye beats him to it. Walks up Coulson and his agents, stares them down the Inhumans flanking her. ''I'm about two seconds away from tossing all of you out the damn window. What happened with Ward was a long time ago, get over it''.

　

A few more heated words are exchanged before Fury intervenes. ''Ward is a valued member of the Avengers so all of you back off. I've forgiven for his betrayal why can't all of you?'' ''I'm sorry did you just say vauled member of the Avengers?'' Kebo asks as everyone focuses on him. ''Kebo don't''. He ignores Ward. ''Because if he was important to the Avengers they sure as hell wouldn't of treated him the way they did''.

　

Kebo glares at Tony, ''you hated him from the minute he walked in here for the first time, you only tolerated him because Fury told you to. Maybe you were on the way to becoming friends but then Skye, poor little Skye who you put on a pedestal was in pain and nothing else mattered. Surely not Ward's pain because he didn't matter to you''. Kebo turns to Natasha, ''and you. You said from day one you understood him.

　

You're the reason Quake gave him a chance, I always thought you were cut from the same cloth. Apparently I was wrong, because once your precious Skye got hurt you threw Ward's suffering out like the trash. You know that's all he's ever known right? His parents didn't care about him, John Garrett sure as hell didn't and then when he finally found somewhere he belonged you stabbed him in the back like everyone else''.

　

He glances at Steve who's frowning. ''Captain Rogers you saved my friend's life and for that I'm grateful, you weren't around when everything happened between Ward and Skye. But you should of been, as a leader and you said so yourself Ward was one of your own, where were you? Grant shouldn't even be here he only came back for Skye''. Nat and Tony look at Ward and he's surprised to see guilt and self loathing on their faces.

　

It's then Kebo seems to notice all of the attention is on him, he moves closer to Ward's side. Skye is staring at the two of them, her hands twitching at her sides. Ward meets her eyes and once again it's like everything else fades, all he sees all he knows is Skye. Lincoln nudges her slightly and then she's walking over to Grant, her face expressionless. ''You cut your hair''. He says when she stops in front of him.

　

He studes her slowly, the bangs across her forehead, she's wearing her trademark suit. He can smell her perfume feel the heat from her body and it takes all the training inside him to not grab her and show her how much he's missed her. Skye runs a hand through her shorter hair and releases a nervous laugh, she too isn't quite sure how to handle him. ''Yeah''. ''It looks good''. Skye briefly closes her eyes and then throws heself at him.

　

Ward catches her and crushes her to his chest, wrapping both arms around her waist holding her as close as he physically can. Buries his face in her neck as Skye clutches his shirt in her hands like she's holding on for dear life. Unexpectedly Grant remembers the last time he saw her tears streaming down her face, that ring in her hands he doesn't think he'll see again. Ward trails one hand up her spine before resting on the back of her head, stroking her hair.

　

He's missed her, the feel of her pressed against him her skin against his. She shivers when his lips are at her ear, whispering that he's missed her so that he isn't going anywhere. Skye looks up at him, cups his face. ''Hi''. He smiles, ''hi''. How in the hell did he go so long without her? She closes her eyes and rests her forehead against his, ''I knew you'd come back''. ''I could never leave you''. He answers simply brushing a kiss against her nose.

　

''Hate to break this up but Hydra is trying to end the world''. Barton says, winking at Skye when she removes herself from Ward's chest to glare at him. Grant kisses her forehead and keeps his arms around her, it's then she seems to acknowledge Kebo. ''Should of known you'd follow him anywhere''. She says and Kebo isn't ashamed to hide behind Ward. ''Relax she's not going to hurt you''. Grant mutters but he doesn't budge.

　

''In my defense you were trying to kill my best friend''. ''Squishy I'm not mad at you''. She moves out of Ward's embrace much to his annoyance and takes a step to Kebo, who falters. ''Boss you said she wasn't going to hurt me''. ''She's not''. Surprising everyone in the room because Skye is not known to be soft and warm she hugs Kebo lightly. ''You were protecting him and I can't fault you for that''.

　

Grant really wishes they were alone, of course it's the end of the world when he decides to come back to be with her. Of course they can't have a proper reunion because half of the people inside Stark Tower want to kill him. He glances at Coulson and wonders if he had anything to do with Skye losing her memory, according to Romanoff he didn't, it was strictly Tyson working alone, but Ward still has his suspicions.

　

''Where's your boss Phil?'' Ward asks and no one misses the way he asks this, the dangerous tone he's taken. Shield tenses as a whole and May glares at him. ''You're not getting anywhere near Tyson''. At the mention of his name both Skye and Ward tense but before Ward can threaten them like he wants to Skye beats him to it. ''Fury you're going to have to find a new Director soon''. ''Quake''- ''He's going to die, slowly, painfully. It's what he deserves''.

　

Steve takes over the situation before anyone else can respond, standing at the center of the room commanding attention. ''I know a lot of you have problems with each other but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is that Hydra is out there trying to take over the world, and I'm not about to let that happen. So for now we have to put our judgements aside and work together to stop them, if you can't do that there's the door.

　

Skye and her team of Inhumans are going to be on the front lines along with the Avengers, Shield will flank us. We're going to stop Hydra and save the world. Any questions?'' Everyone is silent. ''Good, now suit up''. Sam and Skye share a smile and Tony says, ''are you going to say the thing?'' ''Tony''- ''Well he didn't say it. Very inspiring speech I'm pumped, truly. But you didn't say the thing''. Skye sighs and looks at all of them.

　

''Avengers, assemble''.

　

And it's just the boost everyone needed.

　

''By the way, Romanoff and Stark I expect a fully apology to Ward from the two of you before this is over''. Steve tells them before walking into the elevator.

　

''So she really did it''. Ward comments and Barton turns to him as they both look at Skye. They're in a quinjet on their way to Washington, Shield is in another jet behind them. Skye is standing beside her Inhumans, but her eyes never stray far form Ward's. ''Yeah she did, I'm proud of her. She'll always be an Avenger but she has a purpose now she didn't have before, taking in Inhumans that are either being hunted or just alone. Giving them a new life.

　

Saving them. In turn they're loyal to her, will follow her into battle. I think there's twelve total, they usually come whenever she calls but this was probably too short notice. The one with the dark brown hair is Victoria, she can paralyze you with a look. You obviously know Lincoln, Joey can melt things, I'm sure there's an acutal term for it. Yo-Yo is fast, you blink and she's already gone. Alisha can multiply herself, comes in handy''.

　

Grant looks at all of them, so proud of Skye and that she's found a life for herself. ''What's going on with her Nat and Tony?'' ''You're really asking me that?'' Ward nods. ''They treated you like crap, didn't even try to help you''. ''I never asked them to''. ''You shouldn't have to. You're one of us Ward and they didn't treat you as an equal, as a friend. Skye punished them for it, hardly speaks to either of them anymore. A lot of times after you left she'd come to Stark Tower just to yell at them''.

　

''I never wanted that, she shouldn't fight with her family over me''. Ward braces himself just as the smack to his shoulder hits. Kebo is glaring at him, ''shut the hell up. How many times do I have to tell you you're worth it? Jesus. One of these days Ward you're going to give me an ulcer I swear it. Do you not realize you are Skye's family too? Do I have to call Paul?'' Barton chuckles and Ward rolls his eyes. ''Nope I'm fine''.

　

Ward looks back at Skye who's face turns red at something Yo-Yo has said and she meets his gaze, not for the first time he wishes they were alone. That there wasn't a war going on that he could just press her against a wall and not worry about prying eyes or someone bringing down this quinjet. He wants her, he wants to sit down and tell her how much he loves her how much he's missed her, and if she'll take him back she won't regret it.

　

They just have to save the world first. Of course. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried on where they stood, she could be angry with him for leaving her alone.

　

When Nat announces from the cock pit they're almost to Washington, Skye and the Inhumans strap on parachutes, Barton Ward and Kebo follow suit. She turns to Lincoln and the rest, Joey looks very nervous. ''Let me guess you've never jupmed out of a plane before''. The cargo ramp opens and Joey yells that he hasn't. ''Hydra is trying to kill everyone and it's up to us to save the world. Shield wants us to believe that Inhumans are out of control monsters.

　

Let's show them we're not. For one reason or another each of us has been given a gift. Let's put them to good use''. And then she leaps out, the rest do the same after a beat. Grant has never been more proud of her. ''God this is the worst''. Kebo complains as he walks to the ramp and looks down. ''You've done this a hundred times''. ''I still hate it! My parachute could be defective and not release''. ''Not a chance I'd never get that lucky''.

　

Kebo flicks Ward off before grabbing a flask from his jacket pocket and taking a sip. ''Boss if I die find my father and tell him I love him''. ''You hate your father''. ''I do I really do he's so awful!''' Ward rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Kebo out of the plane, jumping out after him. Kebo is nothing if not dramatic. When they land on a side street it doesn't take a genius to realize the battle has already started.

　

The US government is in full swing but Hydra's forces are just too great. Ward looks around to find Nat and Tony standing in front of him, observing the area. Washington looks like it had it's own personal apocalypse, rubble and chaos line the roads. Blood all over the sidewalks, dust is heavy in the air. Buldings have crumbled, people are screaming there are sirens going off at every turn. It feels like the end of the world.

　

A small hand wraps around his own and Grant looks down to see Skye gazing up at him. ''You ready to save the world?'' She smirks, ''I'm ready to kick some ass''.

 


	26. They Will Run You Down, Down Till You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Hydra continues and a surprise reveal leaves Shield rocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. I was on a roll.

 

''Do not ever push me out of a plane again, are you insane?'' Kebo demands of Ward, who shrugs like Kebo's freak out is normal. It is. ''You look fine to me''. ''I look fine! I threw up three times before I came to find you''. Skye checks her watch, ''we landed ten minutes ago where did you come from?'' It's then Ward notices that Kebo's clothes are wet and he has to fight back a laugh. ''Squishy why are you all wet?''

　

He looks between Skye and Ward before crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath. ''What?'' ''I landed in a damn fountain so thank you for that''. Skye doubles over in laughter and Ward does the same, Kebo huffs at the two of them. ''You really are a human disaster you know that right?'' Skye asks. ''Fully aware of that Quake thank you. Next time boss I shove your ass out of the plane''.

　

It's quiet, too quiet for Ward's liking. ''Where is everyone?'' May asks, Shield is keeping their distance from Grant. ''They were wating for us, a force is headed your way. Skye you know what to do''. Tony says through all of their comms and she grins. ''You don't have to tell me twice''. Skye tells Lincoln and the rest of the Inhumans to stay back just a little as she walks into the middle of the street. ''They're headed right for you Quake''. ''Copy that''.

　

Skye closes her eyes for a split second, gets a feel of the land around her. Let's every vibration every push and pull run across her hands, the wind glides through her hair and just for one second she can taste everything. The heart beats around her, one in particular that she can't focus on for too long or else she'll get distracted. She's still in awe that Grant is here that he found her came back for her.

　

For a small amount of time there she didn't think she'd ever see him again, that she'd done too much damage. But they way he looked at her, well he didn't have to say anything. Why did Hydra have to try and take over the world right now? They couldn't of waited a day or so? Couldn't of given her some time alone with Grant so she could express how much she's missed him? If Skye wasn't pissed off before she is now.

　

Hydra is totally blocking her reunion with him.

　

She is also very glad Kebo came back but she knew that's where Ward more than likely went after he left. Kebo is his other half, makes him better more sure of himself. And Kebo protects him, doesn't let anything touch him if he can help it. Which is also why she's happy he taggeed along, that speech he gave at Stark Tower was everything Skye wanted to say and more. Besides there was no way in hell Kebo would let Ward go into battle without him.

　

Skye doesn't want to be here, of course she wants to stop Hydra but she'd rather be in Ward's arms. Away from everything and everyone and just lay with him content, bask in the happiness that he really is back and he's not leaving again. Skye shakes the images of him off, the feel of his kiss of his arms around her. Plenty of time for that later. She opens her eyes to find tact suits headed for her and smiles. They're making this too easy.

　

''They have tanks''. Steve warns, he Tony and Barton are on the other side of the city. ''Not a problem''. Skye responds and for dramatic effect the sidewalk begins to rumble. She let's the men think they are getting close and then Skye strikes. There's a cry of, ''it's Quake!'' And she fails to not feel smug about that. Skye leans down and places both hands on the ground, her powers bow to her will and every single Hydra agent goes down.

　

The cement is ruined more than it already was, there are screams of pain vehicles that were left behind go flying. ''I knew we kept you around for a reason''. Tony says as he flies over head. ''Second wave coming at you, Skye take them out''. ''Don't have to tell me twice''. More Hydra agents fall victim to her powers, and this high that always accompanies after she uses her powers enters her. ''Bad ass''. Joey says and Skye winks at him.

　

''If you're done showing off there are more coming for you, Skye maybe you should let other people have a turn at beating people up''. Barton teases and if he were next to her she'd hit him. ''Go for it guys, but remember your powers are your best asset so use them as often as you can. If you need hep come and find me''. She tells her team who nods. Skye walks over to Ward who's looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

　

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' He smiles and brushes his knuckles across her cheek. ''I'm proud of you''. Skye grins up at him. ''They're about to kick some serious ass I'm proud too''. He kisses her forehead and Skye wishes she could cling to him that they were alone not in the middle of all of this. ''When we make it out of this maybe we could get a drink?'' Skye takes his hand. ''Sure''.

　

Ward strokes the back of her hand with his thumb and looks around, ''I picked the worst day to come back. If we die here I'm going to be so pissed''. He steps back from her and loads his gun. ''Kebo snipers will be on the roof soon''. ''On it boss''. Ward moves but Skye pulls on his tactical vest (has she mentioned how sexy he looks wearing tactical gear? Because he does) and kisses him. It's not rushed or passionate, nothing heavy or too much.

　

It's a small kiss, a reassuring kiss the kind that says 'be careful' and 'I've missed you so'. Ward pulls back and smiles at her. ''You said you might die so what the hell?" He laughs but then she's covering his mouth with her's again. ''Seriously don't die okay? I can't lose you and your abs''. Ward shakes his head. ''And your butt, you have a cute butt''. He blushes slightly and this is not the time or place but they couldn't really care.

　

Ward and Kebo move to take out the Hydra agents on the roof, they then cover the alleys and other various points agents could come out of. Skye turns back to the middle of the fight just as Hydra agents come pouring into the street. She cracks her knuckles, this is nothing she's fought worse and won. These guys have nothing on The Winter Solider or Ultron. Skye along with Shield fight side by side, Hydra never stood a chance.

　

It's an hour later and they're all still going strong, currently Skye is slamming a man into a nearby car. Feels someone try to sneak and grab her from behind but she quickly jumps out of his reach and kicks his legs out from under him. A gun is trained at her chest too quickly for her too react and just as he's about to pull the trigger and she raises a hand, he falls to the ground. Nat is standing behind him her gun raised.

　

The two women share a look just as more Hydra agents start marching towards them. They are flawless in battle but put them together? No one would survive that, they don't even need words in the field. They just walk to the center of the street, facing the men who think they are going to win. ''This doesn't mean I forgive you''. Skye tells the Black Widow who nods, ''didn't think it did''. ''You take the ones on the left?" ''You take the ones on the right''.

　

They move as one meeting the attackers head on, and sure Skye could use her powers but she really just wants to punch someone. Slams her fist into the nearest Hydra agent and he's out cold. It takes all of ten minutes for the street to become quiet again. Skye's breathing is labored she's bleeding from her nose and mouth, she's pretty sure her ankle and right wrist is broken. Nat turns to her, ''you okay?'' ''Good. You?'' ''Fine''.

　

They turn to see both Shield Ward and the Inhumans all staring at them open mouthed. ''That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen''. Alisha says. ''You guys destroyed them''. Skye shrugs, ''it's what we're good at''. ''Ward I am extremely sexually attracted to your girlfriend right now''. Kebo says while Skye grimaces, ''ew''. Ward slaps him in the back of the head. ''Oh please that was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

　

The Black Widow and Quake literally just killed it. You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing''. At the look on Grant's face and the silence from everyone else Kebo awkwardly clears his throat. ''Just me then okay, I'm going to go shoot something now''. Skye looks over to Ward to check him over for injury, he too is bleeding. The side of his head and his nose, it also look like his knuckles have been split open and his left eye is beginning to swell.

　

''Guys we have a problem''. ''I hate when you say that''. ''Hydra has taken hostages in a bank across town we can't get to them''. Clint informs them and Skye waves Joey Lincoln and Yo-Yo over. ''I'm on it where's the bank?'' Tony tells her the location. ''You guys okay?'' Her team is a little worse for wear but no broken bones and no one is dead so Skye would say they're doing pretty good. ''We're fine, where is the bank?''

　

Skye exchanges a look with Ward, he nods and she heads off. ''Why wasn't I doing this sooner?'' Joey wonders aloud as they take cover outside the bank's building. ''I mean this is awesome''. Skye smirks. ''Just don't get in over your head okay? You're not cleared for combat training just yet''. Skye looks into one of the windows, sees that there are ten Hydra agents and five hostages. She can work with that.

　

''Here's the plan I go in and shield the hostages, Lincoln and Yo-Yo deal with the agents. Joey take care of their weapons''. ''You it boss''. Really the plan was going just fine. Skye stood in front of the hostages and blocked whatever possible threat they could come upon. After Joey destroyed their weapons it was all too easy for Lincoln and Yo-Yo to take them out. Until an unexpected guest arrived, taking even Skye by surprise.

　

One minute she's got her back to the front door making sure the hostages get out safely while Yo-Yo leads them to the building Shield has set aside for survivors. And the next someone grabs her from behind and it's like Bruce Banner himself is holding her. Pinning her arms to her sides lifting her off the ground crushing her ribs slightly she can't move or breathe. ''Pleasure to see you again Quake''. Skye gasps for breath and then after a beat they losen their hold.

　

''What the hell Tyson?'' She asks, he's still got her in his unbreakable grip and no matter how hard she tries she can't physically over power him. Tyson chuckles and she feels his breath against her neck. Joey and Lincoln make a move for her but those arms are crushing her again and she can't breathe. ''See you move and your boss dies, I will make her heart stop in three seconds and I doubt you want that''.

　

Lincoln and Joey look at Skye who shakes her head, they have to do whatever he wants. What's going on? She's known from the start he had it in for her but hasn't he already punished her enough? What more does he want from her? ''See here's what we're going to do.We're going to find your friends and you're not going to make a sound''. Tyson's arms are still wrapped around her, she's starting to sweat from the strain.

　

Skye feels the cool press of a gun to her back and Tyson starts to walk, all the while Lincoln and Joey move beside her. One of Tyson's arms is wrapped around her stomach, every now and then he'll give a tight squeezes and all the oxygen leaves her. A reminder to her Joey and Lincoln to stay put. Skye can't figure out his angle, what he wants why he's doing this. Shouldn't the Director of Shield be somewhere safe?

　

In his office giving orders while everyone else fights? Isn't that how it works? They approach the area that's quiet again, the streets are filled with blood and bullets, broken glass and other various items crunch beneath their feet. Nat is the first one who notices, Skye sees her tense and the gun at her side twitch. Coulson and May are standing next to her, both give their boss wide eyed stares. ''Director Tyson what's going on?''

　

Ward steps just a little bit closer his face devoid of any emotion but Skye can see the rage in his eyes, the fear. ''Let her go''. Tyson laughs. ''Oh Grant Ward it's a shame you know she didn't kill you. I was really counting on that''. Out of the corner of her eye Skye sees Bobbi move in their direction but Tyson is quick to wave her off. ''See anyone comes near me and your precious Quake dies''.

　

To emphasize his point his arms tightens around her ribs once more and Skye gasps for breath until her eyes start watering. ''You're Inhuman''. There's no other explaination, this strength isn't possible and Skye is pretty sure Tyson didn't get his hands on any super solider serum or was exposed to radioactivity. ''Bingo! You know I don't care what they say about you Quake you're not just a pretty face''.

　

''No one says that about you''. Bobbi speaks up, twirling her batons and Skye doesn't have it in her to respond. ''What do you want with her Tyson? You're not even supposed to be here, we left you at the Playground''. May says sharing an uneasy glance with Coulson. ''I just couldn't resist you know, you weren't supposed to remember him Quake. You were going to be my secret weapon''. ''Sorry to disappoint''. She croaks out.

　

Cranes her neck to look at Ward who hasn't moved or breathed or done anything. One finger is resting on the trigger of his gun, he locks eyes with her. He has a plan, of course he does. ''Tyson let her go, if you hurt her you're going to have all of the Avengers on your ass do you really want that? This isn't Shield this isn't how we do things''. Tyson laughs his arm flexes and Skye bites her tongue to not cry out because she's pretty sure he just broke one of her ribs.

　

''Oh did I forget to mention? Hail Hydra''. Everyone pretty much groans as one and Skye rolls her eyes. ''Damn it Coulson can you just for once in your life stop having traitors on your team? No offense babe''. She says glancing over to Ward who shows no kind of physical response. While May and Coulson try to reason with Tyson Skye closes her eyes, calls on her powers and after a beat they start to come back to life.

　

In the end it's Nat who saves the day. Tyson is currently being distracted by the talk of his great Hydra reveal and no one saw it coming. (Honestly Ward did but he doesn't voice that.) So while Tyson's attention is focused on Shield Nat without even blinking raises her gun and takes a shot. the bullet strikes him in the shoulder causing him to release Skye and fall to the ground. Skye wastes no time in kicking him while he's down.

　

Romanoff stands over him with Skye and the two women glare at him. ''So what are you going to kill me now?'' He asks Nat who gives him a smirk that sends shivers down his spine. ''I'm not. She is''. Skye takes the gun out of her hands and points it at his skull. ''You never should of sent that Inhuman after me''. Tyson doesn't beg like one normally would for their life, instead he rises to his feet and looks Skye straight in the face.

　

''Do it''. Skye punches him in the mouth twice before doing anything else. ''On your knees''. She commands and when he doesn't obey she makes him fall to the ground. Before anyone can convince her otherwise before Shield can step in on his behalf, she pulls the trigger. Grant is quick to grab her and she buries her face in his neck. He's stroking her back her hair her hips, telling her that she's alright she's safe now.

　

No one really has time to recover before more Hydra agents are upon them and it's another two hours before it's finally over.

　

Skye is sitting on the hood of an abandoned car as a EMT patches her up and gives her a bottle of water. She's exhausted everything hurts, this familair ache in her bones sets in and she's going to need a few days to recover. They obviously won and for now Hydra is defeated. Skye knows it will pop back up again one day, cut off one head and another takes it's place. The EMT finishes and moves onto a Shield agent a few feet away.

　

Everyone on her side survived, only a few injuries. She sees Wanda and Sam checking over Steve, Kebo is lingering close to Ward's side. Who is standing across the street from her, Nat and Tony in front of him. Skye never mastered lip reading but she can guess that Tony and Nat are finally apologizing to him. After a few moments he meets her eyes and then is walking over to her. Sits down next to her, tangles her bloody fingers into his.

　

''It's over''. She says. ''For now''. Skye lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses her temple. ''Still don't regret coming to Stark Tower last year?'' Grant shakes his head, ''never''. Skye smiles and plants a small kiss on his cheek. ''Did you know Tyson was Hydra?'' ''I suspected. I guess it makes sense now why he went after you''. ''But he was Inhuman too, why go after one of his own kind?'' ''Because he didn't get his way, you remembered me''.

　

Skye looks up at him, still handsome even covered in blood and ash. ''Nothing could keep me away from you''. Ward cups her face, ''come here''. And ever so gently he pulls her into his lap and kisses the top of her head. ''Now what?'' She asks, leaning into his chest. ''Now we're going to sleep for three days''. Skye chuckles and shifts so her head is underneath his chin. ''Sounds like a plan partner''.

　

His eyes are shining as he looks down at her fondly. ''What did Nat and Tony say?'' He doesn't answer for a long moment until finally he says. ''You should forgive them Skye''. She shakes her head, ''can we talk about it after I've had food and sleep?'' ''Sure sweetheart whatever you want''. They continue to sit there wrapped up in each other.

　

Imagining just for a moment that the world outside doesn't exist.

 


	27. Kiss Me Love Me, Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward after the battle of Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting!

 

Ward hasn't seen Skye since they took down Hydra two days ago. Fury and Maria Hill whisked her away to Stark Tower and he hasn't heard from her. Besides the occasional message that she's alright and she misses him, it's only silence. He can only guess what's going on, Fury didn't let any other Avenger in on what was happening. Barton and the rest of them are just as clueless.

　

Currently he's sitting in the apartment he and Skye used to share, it's just as he left it.His clothes that stayed behind are still folded neatly in the dresser, his favorite coffee mug is sitting in the cupboard untouched. He's searched the entire living space but can't find the engagement ring anywhere, he's assuming Skye has it on her. ''So how long are we going to hide out here?'' Kebo asks offering Ward a beer. ''It's eight in the morning''. ''So?''

　

Grant sets the bottle on the coffee table, tries not to think about the last time he was sitting on this couch. How Skye cried and told him she loved him that she understood why he's was leaving. ''Still nothing from Quake?'' ''Nope''. ''Did you ever tell her what Romanoff and Stark said?'' ''I will soon''. When the battle was over Nat and Tony pulled him to the side and apologized profusely for the way they treated him.

　

At first he thought they were only doing it for Quake's benefit but he's been trained to tell when someone is lying. His skills are too good for even Nat to outsmart, he could tell the apology was sincere. They also said they will be spend however long he needed to make it up to him, he simply replied he had no harsh feelings towards them and he hoped Skye would forgive them soon.

　

Paul has hard feelings towards the Avengers just like Kebo and Skye, he thinks Ward is being too kind. But Grant has never been one to hold grudges and he isn't about to start now, what happened was in the past and he's ready to move on from it. ''You okay boss? I know the subject of your brother isn't a nice one''. Christian Ward has only been mentioned in passing the last couple days but it's still enough to make Ward uncomfortable.

　

The US government has dropped whatever charges they were thinking of bringing up with Quake, that whole mess with the Index is over with. She's not in any danger, a thank you for helping save the world. In turn all charges against Ward have been dropped, his brother is no longer looking for him. It seems more important to save people than his betrayal to Shield nearly two years ago.

　

Grant has accepted a long time ago that Coulson and his team will never forgive him for all the things he's done, but they can no longer hold it against him. No one else knows this except for Kebo and Paul of course, but Fitz and Simmons have been in contact with Grant for a few weeks now. Just mainly phone calls or messages on a secure line but they thanked him more than once for saving Jemma on Maveth.

　

In time he supposed they may reach an understanding, maybe one day they'll forgive him for his sins. But he isn't holding out hope for it. Right now private phone calls asking how he is, is enough. One day he might have his friends back, but that day is not today. ''I'm fine. Christian will stay where he belongs and so will I''. Kebo sits on the couch next to him and sighs. ''We saved the world''. ''We did''. ''Hydra won't stay down for long''. ''I'm aware''.

　

''So what's the plan now boss? Are we going to stay with the Avengers or join Skye and her team?'' Ward's answer is simple because he knows Skye so well, she'll forgive Nat and Tony eventually they're her family. ''Both''. ''But Quake''- ''Will come around. Relax I've got it all under control''. ''You always do''. ''It's my job''. His phone vibrates in his lap and Ward smiles as he reads the message. ''What is it?''

　

''It's from Skye''. ''And?'' Ward gets up and grabs his go back still packed in the closet. ''Don't wait up''. ''What? You can't just leave me here, where are you going?'' Ward glances back down at the message, a set of coordinates. ''I'll call you when I get there, you'll be fine. There's food in the fridge and you can always call Paul if you need him. I'll send Barton to check on you later''. Grant says on his way out the door. ''I'm not a child!'' ''Yes you are''.

　

Grant already knows where he's going long before he boards the plane. He just doesn't know what Skye is planning, she did say she wanted alone time with him but why go all the way to the Bahamas for that? What was wrong with locking themselves in their apartment for a week straight? He'd have no problem staying in bed for days on end with her. He gets another message three hours later when he lands, an address.

　

Another hour later he's pulling up to a bungalow right on the beach, far away from the town they're in, no neighbors. The bungalow itself is small, the inside contains a room with a large white bed that he has plans for later. There's a kitchen a small table and a bathroom, the essentials. ''Skye?'' No answer, he goes outside to sweep the area and look for her. When he gets out the back door he stops in his tracks.

　

She's standing there looking like something out of a dream, her back to the ocean and she's smiling brightly at him. She has this red dress on that's a little above the knee, it's low cut. Very low barely hiding her breasts (she wore it on purpose) and grins when his eyes go straight to her chest. ''Hey sailor''. She says and it snaps him out of his trance as he walks up to her. He never could control himself around her, his hands grip her hips tightly.

　

He looks down at her the bruises from the fight still on her face, there's a cut that's started to heal over her left eyebrow. ''I missed you''. She tells him wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes roam over her skin again drinking her in like he's never seen her before. ''What are we doing out here Skye?'' She looks out to the ocean before responding, her fingers graze the back of his neck before stroking his hair.

　

''We've been through a lot, and I'd understand if you didn't want me like you did before''. He's about to tell her that's not at all what he feels but she stops him. ''Please just listen okay?'' Her eyes are wide and she licks her lips nervously. ''I need to know if you forgive me for what happened''. He doesn't even have to think before he says yes. She's relieved at this, Ward feels the tension lessen in her shoulders.

　

''These last few months without you, look I understand why you left and I respect it. We both needed it, but I missed you and I don't ever want you to leave again''. His hands dip lower down her back and he's pleasantly surprised to find a break in the fabric of the dress, he can feel her smooth warm skin against his fingers. Skye smiles at him and he can see the love in her eyes, the desire as she gazes at him.

　

''I still love you, I love you so much and I can't go another day without you''. No matter how many times he hears her say that, he'll never tire of it. He searches her face for a moment her warm brown eyes, feels her hands shaking slightly as they run down his neck. Why is she nervous? Does she think he no longer loves her? It's not possible, she's the only woman for him. He's never wanted someone, loved someone they way he has her.

　

''I love you too, I've always loved you''. The wind rips through the air and Ward doesn't waste any time before he's pulling her flush against him and kissing her the way he's been dying to for days. He isn't sure how much time has passed and he doesn't care, all he knows is Skye's lips against his her fingers clutching his shoulders, they way she's breathing heavy against him. He can't help himself the second they break for air his mouth is on her neck.

　

Skye smiles and tells him to take her into the bedroom. He never could deny her anything. Hours later the sun has long set the waves are the only sounds in the room. Skye is dozing softly across his chest, Grant is stroking her bare back wondering how in the hell he got so lucky. Against all odds they came back together when it shouldn't even be possible. ''Go to sleep''. Skye whispers, he feels her hand run along his rib cage.

　

''I love you''. Her smile against his skin and then she's sitting up facing him. ''I love you too robot''. Her palms cup his face and she kisses him softly, slowly the way he likes. ''What do you think is going to happen to Shield?'' Ward sighs, ''you really want to talk about that right now?'' ''I'm just saying Coulson was a horrible Director and Tyson was worse, wonder who's going to be in charge now''. ''I'd say Hill or Fury himself''.

　

He doesn't have to be looking at her to see her scowl, her and Maria will probably never see eye to eye. ''Fury and Hill wanted my team to join Shield, that's what we were discussing at Stark Tower for so long''. ''And?'' ''I told him there was no way in hell I'd ever work for Shield, what have the ever done for me? And they were cruel to you, I couldn't work for people like that. Besides I like being a leader, everyone trusts me''.

　

''I'm so proud of you Skye''. ''Yeah?'' ''Of course. You created a team of Inhumans, tracked them down by yourself. You're amazing''. ''You know I'm thinking of a name for us''. He waits patiently for her to reveal it as she lays down next to him and takes his hand. ''The Secret Warriors''. ''I like it''. ''Yeah?'' ''It's good''. Ward kisses the top of her head. ''What about the Avengers?'' She sighs and plays with his fingers.

　

''I'll work beside them eventually I suppose, but it might not be any time soon''. He can respect that, she deserves all the time she needs. ''You know I'm thinking about letting humans join the cause''. There's a light teasing in her voice, ''oh yeah?'' ''Well one human in particular''. She pokes his bicep. ''Just this really hot guy, you might know him. Cheekbones to die for, he looks like some kind of model and it's really not fair to the rest of the human race''.

　

Grant laughs and kisses her forehead, running his hand through her hair. ''You're so beautiful''. He whispers sometime later in the darkness of the room and Skye smiles. ''Shut up and go to sleep you wore me out, and wipe that dumb smile off your face''. He runs his lips across her temple before settling down next to her, ''yes ma'am''. They don't leave that bed for three days, and it's everything he's wanted and more.

　

On the fifth day Ward wakes before her and begins his morning work out, it's the only time he gets out of bed. Two hours later after showering he walks back into the bedroom to find her still fast asleep, he notices her bag in the corner of the room filled with clothes that have started to fall out. He goes to put them back when something catches his eye against the rays of the sun that have started to fill the room.

　

There tucked in a pocket but he sees it anyway the ring he left her with. On a chain, has she been wearing it all this time? He smiles before taking it out, he had a plan to ask her when they got back. He was going to ask her on the roof of Stark Tower because that's where their relationship started. But he just knows, trusts the feeling in his gut. Now, now is the perfect time.

　

So taking a deep breath he goes back to the bed and sits down next to her, trails his hand down her spine. Skye hums in approval reaching one hand out to touch him. Her fingers graze his knee before resting there, her eyes still closed. ''Skye''. She shushes him, mumbles something about it being too early and she's exhausted. ''Sweetheart I really need to talk to you''. She pulls a pillow over her head and tells him to go away.

　

''Babe it'll only take a minute''. After a few more moments of coaxing she opens her eyes to face him. ''What? I was having a really nice dream''. He smiles before leaning down to kiss her, his free hand on her hip. ''I love you Skye''. She turns so she's facing him her hand still on his knee. Grant surprises himself because he is not nervous, he knows she'll say yes. He's finally secure enough in their relationship to have no doubts on where they stand.

　

''And we've been through so much but we fought our way back to each other. You're the only person who's ever loved me, taken the time to understand me. You know who I am and I love you for being able to see the man behind the mask. You're the love of my life''. He moves the hand not on her hip so she's able to see the ring. Skye sucks in a breath and tears fill her eyes. But she's smiling and so is he and he could die a happy man right now here in this moment.

　

''I know our lives will never be normal we'll probably never have a house to ourselves or a white picket fence but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?'' Skye throws herself at him and kisses every part of his skin she can reach. ''What do you think? Of course I will''. She's crying as he slides the ring on her finger where it belongs and kisses her deeply. His hand cupping the back of her neck. ''I love you Grant Ward''.

　

He'll love hearing that for the rest of his life.

　

 

 

*

　

''Boss here's that paperwork you asked for''. Skye lifts her eyes from the computer to find Victoria walking into her office with a stack of papers. ''Oh thank you''. She glances through it before putting it on the edge of the desk. ''Where's Lincoln?'' ''On a mission in Italy with Alisha, they'll be back next week''. It's been six weeks since the battle in Washington, the Secret Warriors are starting to work with the Avengers.

　

Skye hasn't fully forgiven Nat and Tony but she will soon, only a matter of time. ''Oh Director Hill is on the phone for you''. Skye scrunches up her nose. ''Tell her I'm out of the office''. ''Yes ma'am''. Right after Skye and Ward came back from their vacation it was announced that Hill was to run Shield and while Quake may not like her, she respects Fury's decision. Hill will be a good leader, a hell of a lot better than the last two.

　

Coulson and what's left of his old team have been working in the shadows of Shield, no one has really heard from them since Washington. Ward has been keeping in touch with Fitz and Simmons recently they all went out to lunch, Skye was asked to join but she declined. That was something Ward needed to do alone, and ever since then he's been lighter. Like some of the weight on his shoulders has vanished.

　

Skye smiles thinking of her husband to be, they haven't set a date yet but she doesn't mind. They'll get there one day, no need to rush. Skye holds her engagement ring up to the light and smiles fondly as it sparkles, god she loves him so much. As if knowing she was thinking of him there's a knock at the door and in he walks. Grant grins at her, ''hey''. ''Hey''. He moves so he's standing in front of her, bends down to kiss her.

　

In the weeks they've been back Ward has been in charge of training the Inhumans and new recruits in hand to hand combat and using weapons so they don't have to rely on their powers all the time. In another life he could of been someone's SO at Shield, but here he makes a perfect one, all the Inhumans he meets love him. How can they not? ''I missed you''. Grant tells her in between kisses and Skye giggles at the sap he's turned into.

　

Of course he's only like that with her, he tends to melt when she's around. ''I went shopping for wedding dresses with Wanda and Nat today''. He perks up at this a slow smile spreads across his face, imagining her in white. ''Find anything?'' ''Not yet''. She kisses the space between his eyebrows, ''I can't wait to be your wife''. Skye can tell the second he turns to puddy in her hands, he gives her this adorable puppy dog look.

　

''God I love you. I can't wait to be your husband''. Honestly Skye can't remember when she too turned into such a love sick sap either but this is a side of her she can get used to. She loves Grant and she's never letting him go again. ''You're going to be stuck with me forever baby''. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around her as she stands. ''Looking forward to it''. They have faced so many things in the past year, really since the day they met.

　

But as long as they are together, they can handle anything life has in store for them. And they are sure to thank whatever higher power that sent them on their paths because it brought them together. And no matter what happens from here on out they'll handle everything as a team.

　

Who would of thought that Quake and Grant Ward would make such the perfect pair?

 


	28. The Greatest

And we've reached the end of the road guys.

 

Thank you for following me on yet another journey with Skye and Ward. Writing them in this universe has been so special to me and I'm glad you guys loved it as much as I did.

 

I have another idea in mind for Skyeward in this universe, would anyone be interested to see them in the Captain America Civil War plot? It wouldn't be long maybe a few chapters.

 

I'd really love to write how Skye handles her family being torn apart.

 

Let me know what you think!

 

The next fic I'll be working on is the role reversal one I started before this, the one where Skye is Hydra titled, "You're Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece". 

 

Then I'll move on to my Kebo & Ward story I talked about earlier.

 

As always thank you for reading and supporting my work, I love Skye & Ward & will continue to write them for as long as I can.

 

Until next time!


End file.
